Family Issues
by kingpariah
Summary: What was meant to be a joyful reunion between cousins turns into a rescue mission with shocking revelations as Plasmius' latest attempt at the perfect family comes to fruition.
1. Expectations

Family Issues

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit _FAN_ written story. 'Danny Phantom' is property of its respective owners.

That being said; the plot and the non-DP characters are indeed my property.

A/N: Welcome to my fanfiction story. I've set the timeline to a few weeks after D-stabilized. Enjoy the story.

* * *

_Horror for the whole family_

Chapter 1 - Expectations

Friday night, Unknown location

Multiple screens were active in a dark room. They displayed videos of Danny Phantom's multiple battles while also keeping record of his power growth.

Vlad Plasmius observed the screens with a calculating grin. He has obtained enough data to re-attempt his cloning project. Only this time the clone will be a modified and stronger replica of Daniel.

But there was still one problem.

Despite his best efforts, Vlad cannot complete the project without the stabilizing agent Daniel used on the only surviving clone from his previous attempt: Danielle.

He approached a nearby console and activated a holographic screen that showed Danielle in her ghost form. He moved the screen to a dark corner.

"This is your target," Plasmius stated. Six scarlet eyes became visible from within the darkness, staring at the new prey. "Bring her back in one piece."

The eyes vanished into the darkness they came from. A moment later, a chilling howl sounded in the distance. Plasmius turned his attention to capsule on the other side of the room, he approached it with a grin.

"Soon you will be complete and we shall rule as Father and Son."

With his plan now underway, Plasmius erupted in maniacal laughter.

* * *

Saturday

It was a sunny and clear day. A crowd had gathered at a small festival and everyone was having fun.

However the festive mood was disrupted by a piercing shriek. A woman carrying her child ran in fear as three large ghost wolves tore the festival apart. The crowd quickly ran for their lives, their panicked cries filling the air.

One wolf in particular set its red eyes on a crying little girl. The beast bared its fangs and went on the attack.

Just as the wolf was near the child, it was blasted away by a green flash. A teen girl floated protectively in front of the wolf's prey.

"Bad dog, bad. No eating children," the teenager mocked.

The wolf recovered from the attack, setting its sight on its new prey.

The girl had snow white hair tied in a ponytail and wore a two piece black and white hazmat suit that had a white D on the black half of her top. Her blazing green eyes were fixed on the wolf, daring it to attack.

Danielle Phantom grinned as the wolf leapt at her, aiming to strike with its claws. The ghost girl summoned a shield, deflecting the attack.

"Nice try mutt. Try this on for size!" She charged a sphere of ecto-energy between her hands and fired it point-blank, sending the wolf crashing into nearby stands.

"What's the matter? Bit off more than you could chew?" Danielle taunted.

She was so focused on the first wolf, she didn't notice the other two sneaking up on her. They ambushed the ghost girl, managing to strike her back with their claws. Danielle yelped at the sharp pain on her back. Reacting quickly, she focused her accelerated healing to fix the wounds.

It was a power that she had to use sparingly as it splits her focus between the wounds and her enemies. It can also drain a lot of her power reserve.

The three wolves circled their quarry with bared fangs and hungry snarls. Danielle watched them intently, not wanting them to sneak up on her again. All three wolves leapt at her at once, fangs and claws eager to sink into flesh. The half ghost smirked at them as she simply turned intangible and the wolves rammed into each other headfirst, knocking themselves out.

"Huh. That worked better than I thought. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a black thermos with white highlights. "Time to send you to obedience school." She aimed the device and a blue light shot from it, engulfing the wolves and trapping them inside the thermos. Capping the thermos, Danielle took one last look at the ruined festival. She clenched her fists at the destruction.

"Stupid ghosts, how did they end up here anyway?" She questioned as she left the area invisibly.

Having been staying in this town for some time now, she knew ghost attacks weren't part of the normal routine. That's the whole reason the town was chosen in the first place.

As she flew towards a nearby park, she looked at the citizens below, unaware of the halfa above them. She smiled at her heroics; it's been a long time since she was able to use her powers outside of training.

"Yow!" Danielle yelped in surprise, courtesy of her vibrating phone.

"Hey Neil," she answered smiling. He probably wants to know about the ghosts."What's up?"

"Let's see," drawled a velvety voice. "Three out of four ecto signatures disappeared and since you're talking right now, it looks like you won."

"I won, but I was hoping for a challenge." She pouted. "First time in forever that I can use my powers in a fight without worrying about melting and its over in a flash. I barely did anything too; stupid wolves knocked themselves out."

She heard Neil chuckled. "At least you didn't get in trouble."

Danielle huffed. "When have I ever gotten in trouble?"

"How about right now? I can see you flying up there."

Danielle halted her flight. "_What_?" Inspecting herself, she saw that she was still invisible. So how could he see her?

"Look down," the voice on the phone said. "Near the swings."

She did as suggested and saw that she was above the park. There were families having picnics or playing games. Her attention however, was on the tall, muscular man waving at her from a swing set in a secluded spot in the park.

Putting her phone away as she descended, Danielle turned human upon landing. Her white hair turned black while her green eyes turned blue. The jumpsuit was replaced by a blue hoodie, red jeans and blue sneakers.

"You cheated," she said to the man.

Neil simply smirked as he removed his sunglasses, revealing sapphire eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He crossed his arms across his black shirt. "You did go to a concert after I said no remember? Cheating is fair game."

She shrank under his disapproving gaze. Despite only knowing each other for about a year now, the black-haired duo have gotten very close to each other. People often think they're siblings due to their similar appearances.

The reality was a lot more complicated.

Neil turned and walked towards the swings. "Come on Elle, I have a surprise for you."

Elle perked up as she followed him. "A surprise? Awesome!"

Once at the swings, Elle immediately sat down and started swinging. "So Neil, what's this mysterious surprise?" She asked between pumps as Neil sat on the other seat.

The young adult regarded the swinging teen with a sly smile. "Should be easy to figure out. I mean your birthday is right around the corner after all."

Elle came to a dead stop when she heard that. "_My birthday_?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Sorry. Umm, why are you asking about that?" She beamed as an idea came to her. "Are you throwing me a party?" She was very giddy about the possibility of a party, even if she didn't know a lot of people to invite.

"Nope."

Her eyes widened at his cold answer. "What?"

"I'm not throwing you a party." Neil told her.

Elle's lip quivered. "B-b-b-but then why ask about my birthday?" Her voice was brittle and her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Neil moved so that he was now crouched on one knee in front of her. He placed a hand on her face, caressing her cheek. "The reason I asked"-he smiled at her-"was so I could see how you would react to finding out that we're visiting your cousin for your birthday."

Wide eyes and a dropped jaw greeted him at the end of his statement.

"Are you serious?" Elle asked; her face unchanged.

He held back his laughter. "Yes, I'm serious."

A large smile crossed her face seconds before wrapping her arms around Neil's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Chuckling softly, Neil stood up to full height, looking down at Elle, who was a head shorter.

"So," Neil started. "Ready for a family reunion?"

"_Yes_!" Elle beamed. But then she frown when she realized something. "But wait..." She stepped away from him. "What's Danny gonna think when he finds out about you?"

She got a smirk in response. "The idiot will probably feel like a complete failure for not stopping you from flying away dramatically a year ago."

"That's not fair you know," she defended. "He was fifteen. He had his own problems to deal with."

"Heroes do the right thing, regardless of their own problems. They don't let an unstable twelve year old hybrid fly away to fend for herself."

"I wanted to be by myself," Elle argued.

"And how did _that_ brilliant idea work out huh?" He countered. "Need I remind you of how we met a year ago?"

Elle closed her eyes and clenched her fists at the reminder.

Back when she said her goodbyes to Danny and his friends, she had been confident and brave. But it was a front; one that lasted for two weeks. Alone and afraid in an unfamiliar world, she resorted to stealing from food stands and sleeping either in a disgusting alley or a park bench. Eventually she was found by Neil, who despite her protests, insisted on helping her. She told him that she had run away from her abusive father and didn't have any other family. After insisting that she would not go into foster care, Neil made the offer to adopt her. It was a surprising offer, one that she didn't want to accept at first. But After a whole day of thinking about it, she accepted the offer and despite the rocky start, neither of them has yet to regret it.

Elle opened her eyes, seeing her adoptive father holding her shoulder at arm's length.

"Elle," he spoke softly. "I know you're worried about your cousin's reaction; but no matter what happens, it'll still be us against the world. Always," he promised, smiling at the end.

His daughter smiled back, then hugged him once more. "Thanks Dad." She cried a bit. "For everything."

He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Anytime Elle, anytime."

* * *

Deep inside the Ghost Zone, amidst the swirling green clouds, there is a tower that lies at the very center of Time.

This tower is home to Clockwork, Master of Time.

The age shifting ghost floated in his viewing room, his attention on the monitor displaying the time stream.

"Clockwork!"

The time master faced his visitors, the Observants.

"Do you know why we are here?" The first Observant asked with a deep voice.

"Yes," Clockwork stated. "You are here regarding Plasmius' cloning scheme."

"How do you intend on dealing with him?" The second Observant asked in a voice softer than the first. "We cannot allow him to create this monstrosity!" He raised his hands for emphasis.

Clockwork turned his attention to his view screens, shifting from adult to child to elder then adult. "Plasmius' new clone will devastate the both worlds if allowed to exist." His expression was neutral as the view screens showed panicked crowds, ruined cities and barren landscapes.

"Fortunately"-he smirked as the screens shifted to festive crowds, thriving cities and bountiful landscapes-"there is always hope."

"Explain yourself, Clockwork," the deep voiced ghost demanded.

The time master floated to them in his child form. He shifted to elder form as he explained, "Plasmius' scheme will alert his enemies of his intentions without my intervention. His arrogance will be his own downfall."

"His enemies?" The softer voiced Observant floated forward. "Are you referring to the younger hybrid?"

"Yes. And no."

The deep voiced Observant fumed at the adult Clockwork. "Would it _kill_ you to stop being so cryptic for once in your afterlife?"

"Yes, yes it would," he replied with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of."

The softer voiced Observant scoffed at the retreating Clockwork. "Business? Is that what you call keeping that female abomination and her criminal caretaker under surveillance?"

The time master halted his path, his back towards them, changing from elder to child. "That _abomination_ would not hesitate to risk her life to protect the innocent. And as for the _criminal_, he has a long way to go, but at the very least, he is attempting to improve himself."

He looked over his shoulder, annoyance written all over his adult face. "Now then, care to observe the door?"

The Observants glanced at each other before vanishing silently. Clockwork felt relieved at their departure and headed towards the view screens displaying the Fenton RV heading towards Amity Park.

"Your bonds will be tested, children. Whether they become stronger or shattered will be your choice."

The elder ghost glanced dreadfully at a closed door nearby.

"Everything is as it should be."

* * *

A/N: Review your likes, dislikes, questions, etc. And remember to follow and fave.


	2. Glimpse

Author's note: Everyone's (usually) favorite ghost boy is finally here.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Glimpse

Monday morning, Fentonworks

An alarm clock blared inside Fentonworks, a regular looking building with an UFO contraption on its roof.

The alarm was turned off by Danny Fenton, a sixteen year old with black hair and blue eyes. Getting up from his bed, Danny grabbed his clothes and went to get a shower.

Back in his room, now clothed in his usual outfit, Danny picked up his backpack and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. As Danny walked into the kitchen, he greeted his family sitting at the table. They all returned the greeting with various levels of interest.

Danny's father Jack Fenton was currently trying to fix the Ghost Gabber, a device that would translate Ghost Speech into Human Speech.

Jazz Fenton, his sister, was sitting opposite her father, reading a psychology textbook.

His mom, Maddie Fenton had just finished making breakfast and had placed Danny's plate on the table. He was the only one who had yet to eat.

Danny thanked his mom before he started eating his pancakes.

"You're welcome sweetie," Maddie responded before turning her attention to her husband. "Jack, why are you still messing with that?"

"I'm fixing it," Jack replied. "This blasted thing hasn't worked since we built it. And I intend to make it work if it's the last thing I do."

Danny listened to the conversation as he ate and absently said, "Why bother? It's not like you'll give the ghosts a chance to talk anyway."

Both parents looked at their son in confusion. Maddie was the one to speak, "What do you mean Danny?"

"Oh, I don't know." Danny shrugged. "I think it has something to do with the fact that you guys shoot first and ask questions never!" he shouted.

The table was quiet because of Danny's outburst. Before his parents could reply, Danny stood up from his seat and headed for the door.

"I'm going to school," he said. He left the house, not once looking back at the kitchen.

From the top of the Ops Center, Danielle watched her cousin exit the building. "Heh, looks like Danny needs to pay more attention to his surroundings." She took to the skies in her invisible state.

Danny walked at a quick pace towards Casper High. He hadn't meant to snap at his parents, but they need to realize they don't know everything about ghosts.

As he continued his walk, he was alerted of a nearby ghost by the puff of cold air that escaped his lips. The roar of an engine informed him who the ghost was. Driving at high speeds, Johnny 13 passed Danny in the blink of an eye.

"I better stop him before he crashes into something. Or someone," Danny said, looking around the street. With no one there but himself, a white ring formed at his waist before splitting vertically. Danny Fenton was replaced by Danny Phantom, the heroic menace of Amity Park. The half ghost took to the sky, chasing after the bad luck biker ghost.

Danielle ascended higher to avoid detection. "Huh, this is interesting. Let's see how dear old cousin deals with this."

From the sky, Danny saw Johnny further ahead and dove in front of him, making the biker skid to a halt.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Johnny asked "Do you _want_ to get run over?"

"No," was Danny's response. "What I want is for you to go back to the Ghost Zone." He reinforced his demand by charging his fists with green ectoplasmic energy.

Johnny wasn't intimidated by the half-ghost's threat. But despite his hostile reception, he had no intention of fighting today. What he wanted, was to race.

"Relax kid," Johnny said. "I'm just blowing off some steam." He grinned at the halfa and revved his bike. "Tell you what; how about a race? We'll start here and end at your school. No attacks, no invisibility, just pure speed. We stay in each others sight at all times. I'll even go to the Ghost Zone no matter who wins." Johnny kept grinning. "So what do you say?"

Danny released the energy in his hands as he considered Johnny's proposal. It sounded like a tempting offer, but could he trust the biker?

"How do I know you'll really leave no matter what?" Danny asked.

Johnny smirked at him. "Guess you'll have to race me and find out." His challenge delivered, the biker took off down the street and towards the school.

Danny coughed at the smoke left behind. "Hey! That's cheating," he yelled as he flew after Johnny.

* * *

Inside City Hall, Vlad Masters sat at his desk, signing papers.

"I wonder what could be taking those mutts so long," he muttered. "They shouldn't have a problem taking down a childish clone, even if she is stable."

Just then a beeping interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, what now?"

Activating his computer, Vlad access his surveillance videos. They showed Danny racing with Johnny.

"What's this? Daniel is racing that no good biker? Usually the boy would have sent the biker to the Ghost Zone by now."

On the top of the screen was an arrow signaling of another ghost above them. "Well, well. Looks like I'm not the only spectator. Let's see who you are."

The image lifted, focusing on the invisible clone flying through the sky.

"Danielle?" he snarled. "I knew I should have sent Skulker after her. Even if it may have gotten messy, he would have gotten the job done."

Vlad smiled deviously as he adjusted his plans. "Still it's not necessarily a bad development. The girl will no doubt seek out Daniel. With the boy distracted, I can still go for Plan B on getting that chemical."

He opened a video call to Skulker.

"What is it, Plasmius?"

"Skulker, I have a job for you."

The hunting ghost grinned. "Am I going after the ghost child?"

"No, not yet. First, I want you to go after the idiotic oaf and capture him. Take Technus with you."

Skulker was displeased about having to work with the techno ghost, but didn't complain.

"Fine, we'll get it done."

The video went dark and Vlad was quite pleased with himself.

"You may have stopped me before, children, but let's see how well you fare when it's two on two. You won't beat me this time Daniel. Not with my son at my side. Mahahaha"

* * *

Casper High, a few minutes later.

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were sitting at a table near Casper High. They've been waiting for Danny; who had yet to arrive.

"Tucker, have you reached Danny yet?" The Goth asked the techno-geek.

Looking away from his PDA, he answered, "Not yet. His sister said he left early because he caused a scene in the kitchen."

Sam crossed her arms "Darn it. Where is that idiot?"

"Relax Sam. Danny probably got into a ghost fight on his way here. He'll be here in no time."

A moment later, a crowd of students began to from at the entrance, shouting that Danny Phantom was on his way to the school. The two friends looked at each other and dashed towards the crowd. Danny could be seen flying at high speeds towards the school, Johnny 13 not far behind.

Danny reached the crowd first, who exploded into cheers at having their hero so close. Johnny pulled over next to him a moment later.

"Not bad kid," Johnny said. "I'll be back some other time for a rematch."

"As long as you don't put people in danger, I'm all for it," Danny replied.

The biker ghost took to the sky and vanished through a portal. The crowd entered a frenzy of questions and praises.

"Phantom, who was that ghost?"

"What were you guys doing?"

"Phantom, will you marry me?"

"Phantom, you're the coolest."

"Phantom, you're my hero."

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Danny raised his hands attempting to calm the crowd; which he did. "All right then. That ghost was Johnny 13. At first I thought he was going to cause trouble, but he just wanted to race; so we did. No I can't marry you, even if I could do that, I'm way too busy. Gotta go now guys; thanks for the support."

His speech over, he turned invisible and headed behind a tree where he turned human. Danny turned the corner and waited at the steps for his friends to show.

Sam and Tucker approached the halfa.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Yeah man, we were worried about you," Tucker said.

Danny rub the back of his neck. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you. As for the speech thing; I don't know." He shrugged "Publicity? You know; good image and all that?"

The bell rang and the students began filling the hall.

"Come on guys, I have a feeling it's going to be a good day," Danny said.

As the trio entered the school, Danielle remained invisible up high.

"What do you know? Danny's gotten popular lately," Danielle said. She was so focused on the school she barely noticed the pink blast until it almost it hit her, but she managed to sidestep at the last second. "What the heck?"

"Think you can just come here and cause trouble, huh ghost?"

Danielle turned to the direction of the voice and saw the Red Huntress reach her height with a blaster aimed at the halfa.

"Valerie?" She asked, turning visible. "Is that you? It's me, Danielle. Danny Phantom's cousin?"

Valerie observed Danielle intently. She did remember helping Phantom in rescuing his cousin. But she was a little kid and the ghost in front of her looked her age. But even so, she couldn't deny the resemblance.

"How do I know you're telling the truth ghost?" Valerie asked. "Phantom's cousin is a lot younger than you." She charged her blaster.

"Wait, wait," the half ghost pleaded. "I know I look different, but that's cause my body changed after you and Danny stabilized me. It's me I promise."

The huntress seemed unconvinced. "Prove it." She gestured to the roof. "Turn human."

Danielle nodded. Following Valerie's orders was the best way to keep the situation under control.

Both teens landed on the roof. Valerie kept her blaster trained on the half ghost.

"Okay, Valerie. Here I go." The white ring came to life and spread over Danielle, changing her from ghost to human.

Once the change ended, Valerie finally lowered her blaster. "Wow, it really is you." The huntress smiled. "What are you doing here girl?"

Elle smiled back. "I'm visiting my cousin. But he's busy at the moment."

"Doing what? I mean it's not like he goes to school or anything." The huntress crossed her arms.

Not wanting to say anything she shouldn't, Elle redirected the conversation. "Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in class now?"

Valerie's eyes went wide with horror. "Oh man, you're right. My dad's going to kill me if I get in trouble with the teachers." She revved up her board. "Stay out trouble okay?"

"I can try. Hey, let's hang out after school okay?"

The huntress responded with a thumb's up; then headed towards the school below.

Elle let out a big sigh. "That was close. Keeping her in the dark is not going to be easy. Anyway, I should get back before other hunters show up or worse, Plasmius."

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

Elle answered her phone. "Hey, Neil. How did it go with the Fentons?"

* * *

Neil stood next to an unconscious Jazz lying on a table in the Fenton's lab. It looked like it had been ransacked. Everything was a mess and worse still; her parents were nowhere to be found.

"Get to Fentonworks as soon as you can," he said with a serious tone. "We have a problem."

* * *

Author's note: Review your likes, dislikes, _constructive criticism._


	3. Discovery

A/N: I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. And on that note I give you the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Discovery

For once, Mr. Lancer seemed happy. He was giving his lessons without interruptions and all his students were paying attention; especially Danny Fenton. The teacher watched as the _troublemaker_, as the boy is often called by the staff, worked diligently on his assignment.

There was a knock at the door.

Mr. Lancer turned to the door, a black haired teen stood there nervously.

Elle gave a small wave at the teacher. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm looking for a Mr. Lancer."

"That would be me. How may I help you?" he asked.

As Elle entered the room to explain, no one could stop staring at her. They were curious about who she was and more importantly, why she looked similar to Loser Fenton. Valerie watched as Elle handed over a paper to the teacher. Valerie wondered why Elle was doing here. Little did she know that Danny's mind was racing as well, trying to figure out why this girl looked like him, they were practically twins. The only person he knew that was that similar to him was Danielle and she looked like a pre-teen last time he saw her.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley," Mr. Lancer called out. The three teens gave him their full attention. "Pick up your things. You're excused for the day."

The teens looked at each other, shrugging in confusion.

More knocks on the door.

Everyone turned to the door and saw a tall, muscled man leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

If Elle and Danny could pass as twins, then Neil could be Danny's older brother.

"How long does it take to get three students out of class?" Neil asked in irritation. "We have to go. I think I parked the Fenton RV illegally."

"You're driving my parent's RV?" Danny questioned when he reached the man. "Why are you driving the RV?" He demanded.

All Danny got was Neil's bored expression. Neil glanced at Elle. "Let's go." He headed towards the exit.

Danny glared at his back. "Hey. Answer me." He made to run after Neil, but Elle got in the way.

"Calm down Danny," she said.

"Why should I? There's a stranger driving my family's RV. Who are you people? And why do you look like me?"

Elle bit her lip. She couldn't tell him here, it had needed to be elsewhere. "It's complicated okay?" She grabbed his hand. "Just trust me. I'll explain on the way."

Danny stared at her. Her blue eyes pleaded for understanding. "Fine," he relented. "Lead the way."

Elle beamed. "Let's go before the RV gets towed or something." She dashed to the ext.

"You sure we can trust her Danny?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, man. This is weird, even for us," Tucker added.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like we can trust them - or at least her. Still, keep an eye on them. Just in case."

* * *

The Fenton RV was parked in front of the school. Neil saw the four teens exit the school.

"We're ready," Elle announced.

"It's about time," he replied, entering the driver side.

The teens climbed in; Elle sat on the passenger seat while the trio sat on the other seats.

"So is either of you going to tell me where we're going?" Danny asked. "Or where my parents are?"

Neil kept his eyes on the road. "Elle, you want to do the honors?"

Elle sighed and turned the chair around. "Okay guys. Here's the thing. The two of us were just here for a quick visit. But things got... complicated."

"What to do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Danny... There's no easy way to say this but... Your parents are missing."

"_What_?"

"I thought you said it wasn't easy," Neil said with a smirk. "That seemed pretty easy to me."

"Dude, what is your problem?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah," Sam said, "you don't even know us and you're acting like we kicked your puppy or something."

"Guys." Elle raised her hands, trying to keep the peace. "Never mind the big idiot," she stated, glaring at Neil. "Your sister is waiting for us in the lab. She's trying to find the security video to see what happened."

"Is she okay?" Danny inquired.

It was Neil who answered. "She's fine. I went to your home so I could talk with your parents, but the door was opened, so I went in and I found your sister at the bottom of the stairs to the lab. After I placed her on a table, I called Elle so she could heal her."

"Which I did," Elle took over. "When she woke up, she told us that she had left the building when an explosion happened. She ran back inside, but when she reached the stairs, another one made her lose balance and she fell down the steps. She laid there until Neil found her."

"And now we're here to find out what happened," Neil told them as he parked in front of Fentonworks.

Jazz had been waiting at the top of the steps and rushed to give her brother a hug as soon as he exited the RV.

"Jazz, do you mind?" Danny said.

She let go of him. "Sorry Danny. It's just I was so worried."

"You were worried? Sam asked. "He's not the one who was found lying on the floor."

Danny's tone was serious as he asked, "Yeah, what's up with that?"

"I suggest we continue this sappy moment in the lab," Neil interrupted. "Did you find anything on the security tapes?"

"Yeah, I did," Jazz responded with a bitter tone. "This would be a lot easier if you were kind to us."

He scoffed as he headed inside. "Just show us the video."

Elle was about to follow, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Danny.

"Okay, Danielle. What is going on?" he asked.

The others were surprised.

"Danielle?" Tucker blurted out.

"Your third cousin twice remove? That Danielle?" Sam clenched her fists. Every time Danielle showed up, Danny ended up in danger. It looked like this time was no different.

"Cousin?" Jazz wondered. "We don't have a cousin named Danielle. We don't have any cousins, period. Aunt Alicia doesn't have kids and Dad's an only child."

Both Danny and Elle scratched the back of their necks. Looks like the truth will have to come out. Fortunately, they were spared by Neil.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to Neil. "I said _inside_."

"He's right you know," Elle declared, taking advantage of the distraction. "We really should get going." With that statement, she rushed up the stairs and inside the building.

"Danny, what's going on?" The halfa glanced at his sister who had her arms crossed, as did Sam and Tucker.

The boy shrugged. "What?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _what_? When were you planning on telling us that Danielle wasn't really your cousin?"

"It's complicated okay."

"Dude, are you sure we can trust her?" Tucker commented. "Last time she showed up you ended up captured by Plasmius."

"_What_?!" Jazz shouted. "And when were you planning on telling me this?" She glared at her brother.

"It's my life Jazz. I don't _have_ to tell you everything." He started climbing the steps. "Now let's go find out what happened to Mom and Dad."

* * *

Neil and Elle were tinkering with the console in the lab, trying to find the security video. They stopped when the sound of steps reached them. Turning to the stairs, they saw the four teens reach the lab.

"Finally," Neil declared. "What took you so long?"

The teens scowled and crossed their arms in response.

Elle stepped in again. "Hey, um, Jazz?"

The red headed regarded Danny's look alike. "Yes?"

"Can you show us the video? We can't work this thing. It's too..." She left her sentence hanging.

"Too advanced?" Jazz guessed.

Neil scoffed. "Try too primitive. How this thing hasn't blowing up yet is beyond me."

Danny moved until he was in front of Neil. It seemed hard to intimidate someone who was a head taller and twice your size, but Danny gave it his best shot.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Danny said.

Neil gave a bored expression at the half pint's joke of an intimidation attempt.

"Got it!" Jazz shouted.

Danny and Neil looked in her direction. Jazz, alongside Elle, Sam and Tucker were standing next to the console. Neil moved next to Elle while Danny stood next to Sam.

Jazz gave everyone a quick glance. "Okay guys, time to find out what happened."

With the push of a button, the screens came to life.

* * *

Jack and Maddie walked into the lab.

"What was up with Danny when he stormed out earlier?" Jack said, placing the Ghost Gabber on a table.

Maddie was checking out a blueprint. "I don't know. I mean, I know we come off a little strong when it comes to ghosts but... he made it sound like we were monsters or something."

Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Mads, that's not true. Those ghosts are out to destroy our town and we're one of the few people that can stop them," Jack said with determination.

She smiled at her husband enthusiasm. _Jack's_ _right_, Maddie thought_. Ghosts are nothing more than ectoplasmic manifestations of post human consciousness_. Her thoughts then headed in a different direction.

"Jack?" She called in a low tone.

He looked away from the blueprint. "Yes Mads?" There was concern in his voice.

"If all ghosts are evil, what does that make the ghost boy?" She approached a nearby console. "We know the ghost boy fights other ghosts. We've concluded that he does it to mark territory, right?"

Jack wasn't sure where his wife was going with this. "We did. What's your point?"

"Well... Do you think it's possible that he might actually be a good ghost?"

Jack stood in the middle of the lab. "What makes you say that?"

Just as Maddie was about to answer, the ground began to tremble, knocking things to the floor. Then as sudden as it started, the trembling stopped.

"What was that?" Maddie asked, confused.

"I don't know," Jack said. Out of nowhere, an explosion from behind the portal launched the doors open, one of them slamming Jack into the far wall, knocking him out.

"_Jack_!" Maddie barely managed a step towards her husband before a blast near her feet brought her to the floor.

"Stay where you are human," a voice said. Maddie turned to the Ghost Portal as a mechanical ghost and a scientific looking ghost emerged from it.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing Skulker," the scientist complained.

"I'm a hunter Technus. I know what I'm doing," the mechanical one argued.

Maddie laid on the floor, feigning unconciousness. She listened to the ghosts as she thought of a plan.

"Get the information Plasmius wants so we can leave. I'll get the idiot hunter," Skulker told his partner.

"Whatever," Technus waved in dismissal. Moving to the computer near the portal, the Master of Technology began his search.

Meanwhile Skulker headed towards the big hunter in orange. "I'll never understand why is Plasmius so interested in this family. I can understand him wanting the whelp - but why the parents? The big one is an idiot and the female he desires so much is worthless prey."

Thoughout his ranting, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter failed to notice that the worthless prey was between both ghosts, waiting for the right moment. With both ghosts distracted, Maddie went into a crouching position, taking out the Jack'o Nine Tails, wrapping Technus in its tendrils.

"What the-?" Was all the ghost could say before screaming in pain as the tendrils electrocuted him.

Skulker turned, his blaster armed and ready. "Let him go you insolent human."

Maddie dodged the blast with ease, landing near the weapons table. Taking possession of the Ecto-bazooka, she aimed it at Skulker. "Get out of my house you putrid ectoplasmic filth."

Both hunters fired their weapons at the same time. The energies met, causing an explosion that sent both of them flying. Maddie was slammed into the wall next to the portal. She fell on the floor, unconscious.

Skulker fared slightly better. The explosion tore off his right arm and slamming into the wall caused minor damage to his system, but he was still in better shape than the female hunter.

"Cursed human. I shall have your head for this," he growled, unsheathing two large knives from his left arm.

"Stop whinying," Technus said, approaching the woman in blue while putting away a disk inside his coat. "We have what we came for. Besides, Plasmius would destroy you if you harmed the female." He extended his hand at Maddie, envelopng her with glowing electrical wires.

"What are you doing?" Skulker asked, approaching his partner while dragging the original target.

"Ensuring that the ghost child doesn't discover the plan ahead of time," Technus replied form the Portal's entrance with a floating Maddie near him.

"You have a point." Skulker wrapped Jack using rope from his armor. "Let's go." Skulker flew into the portal with Jack in tow. Technus followed suit with his hostage. Neither of them noticed the unconscious Jazz lying at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Team Phantom was quiet as they digested what they've seen.

"Well... now we know what happened," Jazz said.

"Skulker and Technus took our parents... But why?" Danny asked.

"Good question dude," Tucker said, equally confused.

"They mentioned Plasmius... What could he be planning?" Sam commented.

The four teens turned to see what opinions their guests had, but they weren't in the room.

They blinked at their dissappearance.

"Danielle?!" Danny shouted.

"I'm in the kichen!" she yelled.

Everyone looked towards the stairs. A moment later, Elle stepped into the lab eating a sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Sam's irritated tone was noticeable.

Elle raised an eyebrow at the question. She simply bit her snack slowly as a response.

Sam scowled as she got the message: _What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating._

"Where's Neil?" Danny scowled. The question was meant to find out where the man was, and to distract Sam from attacking his clone/cousin.

"Caling his benefactor," Elle answered, her sandwich eaten. "He's hoping that what's happening right now isn't what he thinks it is."

"Oh?" Sam crossed her arms. "And what exactly does Neil think is happening?"

Elle smiled, ignoring Sam's irritation. "Apparently he thinks Plasmius might be experimenting again. The call is to find out whether its true or not."

"And how is he suppossed to find that out?" Jazz was in disbelief as to how calm her fake cousin was in this situation. "I mean its not like the guy can just called Vlad and ask him about his schemes."

A moment of silence.

"Danielle?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"That reminds me. Danielle is for my ghost form. Call me Elle," the clone informed.

"Not much of a difference," Jazz noted.

Elle shrugged. "Better than having the same name for both forms, not to mention similar sounding last names. It's a miracle no one's figure it out yet."

Tucker laughed, Danny pouted and Sam scowled.

"I supposed you have a better cover?" the goth challenged.

"Duh." The clone beamed. "Who's going to connect Danielle Phantom with Elle Wesker?"

"Wesker?" Jazz questioned. "As in CEO of Umbrella Corp, the company thats taking the pharmaceutical world by storm, _that_ Wesker?"

"The one and only. Neil's benefactor gave me a new identity so I could be placed under Niel's care. That way I wouldn't have to use _Vlad's _documents." She said her former father's name with disgust.

"Who is this benefactor anyway?" Danny asked.

"And why is he so interested in you two?" Sam asked. "I mean, What does he gain from helping you?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know. I've never met the guy. At least I think its a guy, could be a girl for all I know. Neil doesn't talk much about him or her."

"How can you be so calm about dealing with someone you've never met?" Jazz frowned.

Elle waved a hand in dismissal. "I got a new life with someone who cares about me. I'm not going to push my luck simply because I'm curious. As long as we don't make the person mad or ruin their invesments, we can do whatever we want. Simple as that." Before anyone could say anything, Elle's phone started to ring.

"Hey Neil. What's the verdict?" She nodded at his response. "So what's the plan?" More nods. "Got it. See you there." The girl closed her phone and turned to the group.

Jazz spoke up. "So what did he tell you?"

A sinister grin appeared on the clone's face.

"Everything I needed to know."

* * *

A/N: Follow, Fave, Review. I'd like to know what you like, what you think of the story so far, etc.


	4. Captive Audience

A/N Out of all my pre-written chapters, this one gave me the most trouble to write. But its done now, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Captive Audience

Elevator doors opened in a dark room, admitting Vlad Plasmius into his secret lab, the lights activating with his arrival.

"Who knew using my position as Mayor to disguise my plots would involve so much paperwork." The hybrid sighed as he paced towards the pod containing his perfect son. The clone was identical to Daniel's ghost form; but that would change once the chemical arrived. "Once my minions return from their assigments; I will be one step closer to achieving my destiny."

He placed a black glove on the glass surface, focusing on his sleeping son. "Soon my perfect family will be complete."

A hologram of Maddie appeared behind him. "Skulker and Technus are approaching the portal, sweetcakes."

Plasmius turned with a skeptical expression. "Already? That was fast." He flashed a fanged grin. "No matter. Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Skulker and Technus were flying through the Ghost Zone towards Plasmius' portal. Their hostages still unconscious and wrapped as they were towed behind the ghosts. Unfortunately for the hunter but amusing for the scientist, the humans weren't the only thing behind them.

"For the last time you infernal woman, I told you to wait at the island!" Skulker shouted.

"And I'm telling you I'm not going, tin can. I'm coming with you so Big Daddy doesn't keep you away from me!" the infernal woman shouted back.

Skulker sighed in aggravating defeat. He knew Ember was right, but her complaints weren't making his job any easier. And his partner's failed attempts at holding his laughter were not helping either.

"Stop laughing you monologuing twerp or I swear I'll..." A missile launcher exited his left shoulder, the threat was quite clear. The three ghosts halted their flight at this turn of event.

Technus kept a neutral expression but he disapproved the hunter's lack of emotional control. "Just because you're frustrated that Plasmius is cutting into your time with your girlfriend does not mean you can take it out on me."

Ember placed a hand on her boyfriend's right shoulder. "He's right you know." The weapon receded into the armor. "Let's just finish your job so you can make up for all the time we missed together." She gave him a sly smile.

Registering Ember's words, Skulker wrapped his fixed right arm around her waist. "Well then; onward to Plasmius." The activation of the rockets was so sudden, Ember could only scream at the take-off.

Technus shook his head at his partner's newfound eagerness. He then looked at the wrapped female. "Looks like getting slammed into a wall is not something you humans can brush off easily. Your bodies are pathetic but your minds on the other hand; your technology is impressive for the most part." He began to fly to the lab at top speed. "Now it's time for you to serve your purpose."

* * *

Plasmius tapped his foot as he waited in front of the closed portal. Ever since Klemper found his way to his portal, he modified it so only himself and his associates could enter from the other side. The doors hissed as they slid open, shining the green glow into the lab.

"You had better have a good reason for- Oh." Plasmius cut his rant short when he saw a wobbly Ember alongside Skulker.

"Warn a girl next time, will ya?" Ember chastised her boyfriend. Flying at high speeds is not really a problem for ghosts; mainly due to the fact they usually know they'll be going that fast. When they don't know; well...

"I think I'm going to sick," Ember said nauseously.

Skulker walked toward a large, empty cage as the diva emptied her stomach.

Plasmius turned away from the spectacle in disgust. "Typical. Every time I have something to look good, it gets ruined." He glanced to where the big oaf was laying. "And as usual, when something gets ruined, Jack Fenton is involved." He narrowed his eyes into a hateful glare. "Getting rid of you will be the second happiest day of my life. Marrying Maddie will be my most happy memory obviously."

"Talking to yourself? That's not a good sign for your mental health," Technus' voice said.

Turning towards the portal, Plasmius saw Technus carrying Maddie over his shoulder.

"What the cheese logs?! What is she doing here?!" He shouted as he stomped his way to Technus.

"She was in the lab when we raided it," Technus explained. "We took her so the ghost boy didn't suspect you."

The hybrid's glare remained, but now it was more of an _I'm extremely annoyed_ glare instead of an_ I'm about to blast you_ glare.

"Very well." Straightening his posture, Plasmius clasped his hands behind his back. "Place her alongside her idiotic counterpart. Did you at least manage to get the files?"

Technus used his free hand to fish out the file from his pocket. "Who do you think I am? The Box Ghost?"

Said ghost popped his head out the portal. "I have feelings too you know." He announced before being blasted by Plasmius. "_Ow_!"

"How did he get past my security?!" Plasmius wondered. "That idiot Klemper better not show his face around here or I swear I'll-" Seeing Technus holding out the disk, Plasmius calmed himself and took it. "Ahem. Yes, thank you, Technus. Your efforts will be rewarded."

"They _better_ be rewarded. I don't do charity," the self-proclaimed Master of Technology informed as he placed the female hunter in the cage.

Plasmius gazed at the disk in his hand. "Finally, after all this time I shall have everything that I have been denied all this years."

* * *

The fog clouding her senses was starting to clear up. The first thing she noticed was the pain. Her body ached with every movement. The second thing she noticed the hard surface she was lying on.

She thought she was in her lab. Lying on the floor due to a failure of one of her husband's inventions. The thought was short lived however, for when she opened her eyes, Maddie Fenton realized she was inside a cage in a lab that was not her own.

* * *

It was dark. Very dark. Not the good kind like when he blacked out after winning the national fudge eating competition for the fifth time in a row and breaking his previous record by ten pounds. This was the bad kind of darkness. The kind that would swallow you whole and never let you see the light again.

"Wake up," a voice whispered. But he wasn't lost yet. His light wasn't gone and he will follow it out of the darkness. "Please, I need you to wake up," the voice pleaded.

Light began to replace the darkness until it vanished completely. The light itself slowly vanished, the surroundings were blurry as his eyes adjusted.

It was then that Jack Fenton smiled when the image of his wife came into focus.

* * *

Jack and Maddie had inspected the cage they were trapped in. It was similar to the cages that were used by circus Gothica before they were shut down.

"Any luck yet Jack?" Maddie asked.

Her husband stood on the other side of the cage. "Nothing," Jack replied with a grim expression. "We've check every inch of this stupid box and there's nothing to indicate a door or a gate. It's like we just went through the bars themselves; but that's ridiculous."

A light bulb went up in Maddie's head. "Or maybe not!" She grinned.

"You got something, Maddie?"

Maddie began to pace. "Yeah. You said that it's like we went through the bars. I think we did. Don't you remember? The lab was attacked by ghost. They must have brought us here."

"But why would a bunch of filthy ghosts take us hostage?" Jack questioned.

"So you could witness my greatest triumph; that's why," someone said.

Both hunters turned towards the voice. "The Wisconsin Ghost!" They both yelled in unison when they saw the blue skinned specter that has placed their family in danger so many times in the past.

The ghost chuckled at their reactions. "After all we've been through, you still haven't learned my name?" Plasmius made a sound of disapproval as he approached the cage. "That's just rude, don't you think?" He flashed his fangs in Maddie's direction. "My name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius."

"I don't care what you call yourself you creep!" Maddie shouted.

"We'll never call you the same name as my college pal," Jack stated. "Now let us out of here so we can tear you apart molecule by molecule!"

Plasmius frowned at the useless threat and fired a magenta eye beam at the big oaf, sending him crashing into the bars.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you imbecile," Plasmius growled. Taking a calming breath, he crossed his hands behind his back. "Still... even imbeciles have their uses."

Jack got to his feet, leaning on the bars, his wife by his side. Both hunters glared at their captor as he walked to a console a few feet away.

"The reason I say that," he continued as he activated the console, "is because thanks to your screw-ups; I now have this." A spotlight illuminated a capsule hidden in the shadows. Both Fentons gasped as they saw Danny Phantom apparently sleeping inside of it.

"You captured the Ghost Boy too?!" Jack questioned. Maddie stared at the capsule in surprise. The ghost boy was a hard ghost to capture. It's been able to elude the Fentons for two years after all.

"Not quite." Plasmius chuckled darkly. Both Fentons were in disbelief. Is it the ghost boy or not? Plasmius tapped the capsule. "This young man is a clone of young Phantom."

"A clone?" Jack bellowed. "That's impossible."

"Even if it __were__ true," Maddie said, crossing her arms. "The risk for destabilization is too high for long term research. The clone would only last a few months at best."

Plasmius smirked at her, an evil glint in his eyes. "That used to be a problem my dear" - Maddie reeled back, horrified at the implications. Plamius looked back at his son. "But not anymore."

The capsule hissed as it opened, releasing a chilling mist into the room. The expectant father grinned as he witnessed his son's birth. His family was almost complete.

The Fentons looked on in curiosity and caution. A __perfect__ clone is considered theoretically impossible, not to mention incredibly unethical.

The mist cleared, giving a perfect view of the clone. The boy's physique was identical to Phantom's. His height and build was the same and didn't seem to have defects. His hair hung in front of him, the same way it does to the original, but the clone's hair was also longer in the back, similar to a mullet.

But the biggest difference between original and copy, besides the inverted colors of the jumpsuit was that instead of having tanned skin like Phantom did, the clone's skin was a sickly shade of blue. The clone slowly opened his eyes and revealed another difference. Instead of vibrant green eyes, they were a dark shade of scarlet.

Slowly, the clone stepped out of the capsule. Its gaze never left its creator. Plasmius grinned as his son stepped next to him. He turned towards his captives. "Allow me to introduce my son, Dante Plasmius." Dante grinned at his introduction. The smile was joyful from his perspective, but for the captive, the eyes and fangs made more of a predator ready to attack.

Maddie shook off her surprise. "So now that you have your son, what do want us for?"

"Simple, my dear. I want _you_ at my side."

"What?!" She yelled in disgust. _Marry a ghost? This guy is a fruit loop. Hmm, where did that come from?_

"You're not laying a hand on my wife," Jack bellowed, snapping Maddie from her thoughts.

Plasmius sneered at the buffoon. "She won't _be_ your wife once you're out of the way."

He aimed both his hands at the orange hunter, magenta energy gathered in his palms. Dante mimicked his father, red energy ready to destroy his father's enemies.

Jack stood in front of his wife. They weren't aiming at her directly, but he'll ensure her safety one way or another.

Plasmius smiled wickedly at the display. "Goodbye and good-" At that moment, the roof exploded.

* * *

The couple in the cage coughed as they tried to clear their lungs.

"What was that?" Maddie wondered as she stood up from the floor. Jack had protected her from debris.

"Maddie, look." She turned towards her husband and gaped.

There was big hole in the roof of the lab and the crash had broken the bars of their cage. But the thing that had her attention was the rebuilt Specter Speeder. On the outside it looked the same, but the interior was now similar to the Fenton RV.

Before they could get their bearings, the Speeder opened and its occupants filed out.

* * *

The landing could have been better, that was for sure.

Danny Phantom stepped out first, he called the coast clear. Well, as clear as clouds of debris could be. Jazz came out next. She had already activated her iconic Fenton Peeler. Sam, Tucker and Danielle took up the rear. The two humans wore a Specter Deflector and were arm with Wrist Rays. They had backpacks filled with more weapons. The five teens stayed near the Speeder, their eyes darted to every direction as they looked for Danny's parents and watched out for Plasmius.

"Jazz?" Maddie called out. The teens saw Maddie and Jack heading towards them. Jazz ran to her parents and hugged them both.

"You're alive. We're not too late," the girl cried.

"Of course we're alive, sweetie." Maddie smiled. "Sam, Tucker, what are you doing here? And with Phantom?" Fortunately for the teens, her tone was more curious than hostile.

Phantom stepped closer. "I'm glad you're safe Mo-Maddie." _I almost called her Mom. Gotta be careful on that.__  
_

Before Maddie could contemplate the ghost boy's apparent concern for her, Phantom was blasted away by an ecto-blast.

"Late as usual, Daniel." Plasmius emerged from a dust cloud, his hand still smoking. "You've never been able to stop me before, Daniel. What makes you think bringing your foolish friends will change anything?" Plasmius gave a fanged smirk. "Especially when I have my son to deal with you."

A black boot stomped the floor behind Danny. He quickly turned and saw a scowling Dante. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"So you're Vlad's latest pet project huh?" Danny mocked. "Looks like he rushed it considering you look like a zombie with that skin color."

Dante's scowl deepened as his fists blazed with red energy. He wanted nothing more than to blast that idiot into ashes, but he had to wait for his father's command. Danny's friends and sister stepped in line beside him, but their numbers didn't seemed to bother Dante.

Jack, Maddie and Danielle were further away from the others. The adults were aiming shotgun-like blasters at Plasmius and Danielle's fists were charged with green ecto-energy. Plasmius however, seemed unfazed and simply smiled with his own energy charged and ready to blast them to oblivion, especially two people in particular.

However before fighting could break out, a sharp whistling sound, as if an object was falling, was heard. Everyone was confused as to what that noise was, where it was coming from, and why it sounded louder by the second.

"Kids? What's going on?" Maddie didn't look away from Plasmius, but her worried tone was clear.

"_This_ is his idea of _helping_?!" Danielle shouted. She turned to Danny with a serious expression. "Put up a barrier around you and your friends. Use as much energy as you have to so it doesn't break." Danielle stepped between Jack and Maddie and formed a green dome around them.

"What are you _doing_?" Maddie asked in a bitter and suspicious tone. She may be on the fence about Phantom's actions, but at least she had evidence on him while she knew nothing about this ghost girl.

"Saving your lives, that's what," Danielle snapped back. She glanced at Danny whose barrier was already in place.

Meanwhile the whistling sound got louder, harsher, closer. Witnessing the scene in front of them, Vlad and Dante formed their own barriers and not a moment too soon cause in a single instant, the entire room was consumed by blinding light and deafening noise.

* * *

A/N

I'll be honest, the ending is a lot different from how I planned it, but it works with the storyline.

Review, fave, follow you know the drill._  
_


	5. Disownment

Chapter 5 – Disownment

"He really needs to learn sublety," Clockwork commented as his Time Viewer showed a smoking crater where Masters' Amity Home used to be.

"Considering his personality, I'm surprised it took him this long to blow something up," a voice spoke up.

Clockwork glanced at, what used to be, an empty spot. Only now it had what _ap__peared_ to be Danny's future self, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" the child form of Clockwork asked stoically at his _guest_. "And in that form?"

Phantom shrugged. "Thought I come see how my investments are doing. Without being seen of course." He grinned. Clockwork simply stared impassively.

Phantom carried on. "Anyway, what's the deal with my puppets? Are they full ghosts now or what?"

"They have survived the explosion, however difficult it was to do so," Clockwork informed. "Now the timeline is split between two events; a battle between Danny and his allies against the clone. The other battle will be Danielle and the Fentons against Plasmius."

"Sounds interesting. Too bad we can't see both."

"Who says we can't?" The elder ghost challenged. Phantom simply blinked in confusion. "I am the Master of Time. I can ensure that we see both events as they unfold without affecting the passage of Time. The only question is… which event do we see first?"

A fanged smirk crossed Phantom's face. "Which indeed."

* * *

Of the many ways Danielle suspected her father would help, blowing up the mansion wasn't one of them. In hindsight she should have at least considered it as a possibility, even if she wouldn't believe it.

Danielle opened her eyes to a clear, blue sky. Confused, she hovered out of the small crater she woke up in. Observing her surroundings, Danielle figured she was a few blocks away from the blast site if the pillar of smoke in the distance was any indication.

She looked back at the crater, it was the same size as the barrier she created to protect herself and the Fentons. Speaking of Fentons.

Danielle descended into the crater as her unofficial aunt and uncle picked themselves up from the ground. "You guys okay?" She asked when her feet touched the ground.

Maddie looked at Danielle with a guarded expression. "We're fine. A Little sore maybe, but we'll manage."

Danielle exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought maybe the barrier wasn't strong enough."

Maddie made to say something but her husband barreled towards them.

"What's going on here? Where are we? Why do you look like the ghost boy? Do you have any fudge? I'm starving."

Maddie face palmed at her husband's antics while Danielle covered her mouth, trying to hold her laughter.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

Danielle composed herself before talking. "It's nothing Mr. Fenton. As for where we are, my best guess is we were blown away by a few blocks when the mansion exploded." She pointed to pillar of smoke in the distance.

Jack grabbed the edge of the crater and started to climb. Maddie continued to observe the ghost girl. She couldn't determine if she was like Phantom or like the rest of the ghosts.

"That still doesn't explain who you are," Maddie said, "or what you're doing here."

Danielle kept her gaze at the smoke in the sky. She was not bothered by the suspicion and hostility, she expected it after all. If she wanted to win against Plasmius, she needed the Fentons on her side. She turned and looked at Mrs. Fenton. "My name is Danielle Phantom. I used to be Plasmius' daughter until he tried to force me into doing something that would have killed me. Now I want nothing more than to make him pay of all the pain he's caused me."

Maddie stared at Danielle. Normally she would think that the girl was tricking her for an unknown agenda, just like she used to believe about Phantom's heroics. But the girl's green eyes told her the truth. Human or ghost, no one can fake anger that deep. Her musing was interrupted by shoutings on the streets.

"Hold still so I can blast you!" Jack shouted.

"Please you couldn't hit the broadside of- gaahh, sugar cookies!"

"Jack/Vlad!" Maddie and Danielle yelled at the same time.

Danielle grabbed Maddie and lifted both of them out of the crater and unto the street. Further ahead, they saw Plasmius shooting down at Jack who ran in a zig-zag manner to avoid the blasts.

"Hold still so I can finally get rid of you!" Vlad's rage had reached its boiling point. All the attempts at subtle elimination failed. It was time to take matters into his own hands. Plasmius rained ecto-blasts at the orange buffoon, but he kept dodging.

Maddie narrowed her eyes. She aimed at Plasmius' back and pulled the trigger. Danielle fired an ecto blast as well.

Plasmius was about to fire another blast when something hit his back and made him cry out in pain and roll forward in the air. Straightening his flight, he turned to see his future wife and estranged daughter.

"Attacking from behind Danielle?" He grinned amusingly. "Like father, like daughter I suppose."

Danielle raised her fists. "I am _not_ your daughter." She fired at Plasmius, but he simply batted the blast away. "I gave up on you when you melted me into ectoplasm." Danielle rushed forward with a barrage of ectoplasm. "What kind of father tells his daughter to do something that will destroy them?"

Plasmius managed to dodge every blast, but just barely. Danielle had a different fighting style from Daniel, which kept Plasmius on the defensive. He dodged three more blasts and prepared for the follow up, but there wasn't any. Danielle simply floated a few feet ahead of him with glowing fists.

"Tired already?" Plasmius mocked.

Danielle smirked. _He still declares victory before confirming it. What a fruit loop._ "Not even close old man. I'm not the only one who wants a shot at you." At the end of the statement, Plasmius was blasted backwards by a large blast.

The hybrid held his chest as he used his healing powers to calm the searing pain. Plasmius looked down at the street where Maddie and Jack aimed at him with their smoking blasters.

"Forgot about us already ghost?" Maddie mocked. "And after all that trouble you went through in capturing us."

Maddie looked up at Danielle, floating further ahead. "Phantom Girl."

Danielle glanced slightly so she could see Maddie and keep Plasmius in sight. "What?"

The huntress smiled a little. "You said you wanted to make that creep pay. You don't mind a little help do you?"

Danielle's smile was predatory. "Like I tell my cousin every time I visit"- she cupped her hands and charged a blast the size of a basketball - "Do you want to ask questions?" Thrusting her hands forward, she fired at Plasmius who formed a shield to keep the attack at bay. "Or do you want to kick some butt?"

Maddie and Jack fired at the shield, making it shatter. Plasmius instantly turned intangible to avoid Danielle's attack. He formed two duplicates and sent them towards the Fentons while he dealt with Danielle.

* * *

The two duplicates rushed towards their targets, firing a barrage of ectoblasts. Maddie expertly dodged every attack. Jack dodged the first few but was eventually blasted into the wall of a building.

The copies stopped, grinning at the buffoon's injury.

Maddie gripped her blaster and glared at the duplicates with hate. "You're going to pay for that." She fired at them but they separated, making them harder to hit. Copy Number One went straight towards her while Copy Number Two stayed back in the air.

Copy Number One reached Maddie in a heartbeat and threw a series of punches at her. Once again, Maddie dodged the attacks but she couldn't shoot with the Copy so close.

"Come now Maddie, must we really play this game?" the copy said, halting his attacks.

Big mistake.

Taking advantage of the copy's pause, Maddie gripped the blaster and swung it like a bat at its head, landing a direct hit with a _crack._ The copy fell on his hands and knees, the last thing the he saw was the barrel of a blaster and Maddie pulling the trigger.

* * *

Plasmius Copy Number Two stayed in the air, watching its twin descend towards the woman of their dreams. He was taken out of his musings as he was tied by a multitude of wires, followed by a strong electric shock.

His scream didn't stop until he crashed in the middle of the street. The wires untangled themselves and receded inside the Jack o' Nine Tails held by Jack himself.

The copy slowly stood on his feet, his body shaking from pain and anger. "How _dare_ you attack me you imbecile? I'll have your head for this." The copy launched himself at the orange hunter, but Jack simply stood in place with a grim face.

Just as Jack was within arm's reach, Jack lashed out with a right hook. The copy stumbled back a few steps, holding his aching jaw. "Sugar Cookies, that hurt," the copy swore.

Jack narrowed his eyes and lifted his fists. "Ghost Gloves 2.0." The copy was still in shock, so much that he didn't avoid Jack when the idiot rushed him and grabbed the copy by the collar. "They packed an even bigger punch," Jack said, his fist ready to strike. "Let me show you."

The gloves did pack a bigger punch. It was easy to tell as soon as Jack's fist made contact with the copy's face. The beatdown that followed was even worse than the one Jack gave out when Plasmius tried to steal the Fenton Portal.

"GAH!" the copy yelled as he was slammed to the ground. He made a mental check of his status. _Face? Heavily bruised, a black eye, busted lip, and very likely a fractured jaw as well. Ribs are no doubt broken, definite internal injuries if my breathing is any indication._ Heavy footfalls reached the copy's ears, interrupting his thoughts. He slowly opened his not swollen eye to see Jack Fenton towering over him.

Jack lifted an armored fist. "Stay away from my family." Jack brought the fist down and the copy was no more.

* * *

Being Daniel's superior in power and tactics, fighting a failed clone of a daughter should have been an easy task for Vlad Plasmius.

But for some strange reason Danielle had managed to keep him in a stalemate. Every attack he sent her way, Danielle avoided one way or another.

Dodging, Intangibility, Invisibility, even Teleportation.

_How did she managed to learn such an advance power in a matter of weeks? She didn't have it when I melted her into ectoplasm,_ Plasmius thought as he kept firing at Danielle.

An ectoblast sailed past Danielle's head, inches from her face. The fight was going well. Not as dominating as she and her father had hoped for, but at least Plasmius did not have the upper hand. Danielle formed a green sphere in her right hand and pitched it at Plasmius. He brought up a shield to defend himself, but when the sphere made contact, it exploped in a bright flash.

"Gah!" Plasmius exclaimed. _A flashbang?_ he thought. _How could she manipulate her energy like_ _that?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a hammer blow to the back of his head. Danielle pressed her advantage and rushed towards Plasmius as he recovered. Drawing back her ecto-charged fist, she delivered a powerful blow to Plasmius' face.

The older hybrid was getting more and more frustated as the fight continued. His sight and hearing hadn't fully recovered from the flash-bang, and now he was suffering the mother of all headaches plus a broken nose. Driven by anger and humiliation, Plasmius decided that if he couldn't place the girl in check, he would simply clear the board.

Danielle held back her advance when Plasmius began to spin in place.

_What's he up to? _She wondered.

The answer came in the form of a magenta tornado forming around Plasmius and the wind picking up speed. Danielle struggled against the wind as it tried to sweep her away.

_How am I supposed to fight this? _She wondered. _I can't use_ that _attack_,_ not yet. That leaves..._

A small smile appeared on her face. "My Ice powers." With no time to lose, Danielle focused on her shortly trained powers. A blue glow began to form around her, the wind turned colder as it passed her. "I hope this works."

Danielle followed the wind currents. She used every bit of power she could spare into freezing the air around the area. The effects were swift. Frost and snow formed around the cyclone until it slowed and dissipated. The sudden winter had broken Plasmius' concentration. The bitter cold reminded him of the Far Frozen. He hoped he didn't get turned into a Vlad-sicle again.

Light snow still fell, the result of the girl's Ice powers having being spread by the winds.

_Ice powers,_ Vlad thought bitterly, _she's getting more like Daniel in every visit._ In his opinion, that wasn't really a good thing. Meanwhile, Danielle was nowhere to be seen. That wasn't a good thing either.

Danielle was glad half-ghosts can't sense each other. She floated above Plasmius with a beach ball size energy blast in her hands, ready to end the battle. She extended her hands, the blast flew towards its target. The blast sent Plasmius into ground, exploding on contact with the asphalt.

Danielle landed at the edge of the small crater formed by her attack.

"Ghost Girl!"

Danielle looked behind her. Jack and Maddie were running to her side.

"Where's Plasmius?" Maddie demanded. She looked like she wanted to shove her blaster down Plasmius' throat.

Danielle was half tempted to let her. _But I have to show Plasmius how much of a Phantom I _really _am._ Danielle decided.

"Maddie, look!" Jack yelled. Both Maddie and Danielle saw Plasmius stir.

"Fentons, step behind me and cover your ears," Danielle said. The ghost girl wasn't sure why they actually listened - either due to scientific curiosity or reluctant trust - either way she was glad, because Plasmius floated out of the crater until he was eye level with her.

The fight had obviously taken a toll on Plasmius. His cloak was non existent and his clothes were ripped, singed, and covered in ectoplasm.

"Any last tricks?" Plasmius hissed. His voice was pained, the energy gathered in his fists wasn't as threatening as it used to be.

Danielle smiled. She will finally be free. She'll prove herself a Phantom just like her father and brotherly cousin.

"Just one," she answered.

She braced herself and took the biggest breath of her life. Plasmius, Jack and Maddie were shocked when Danielle used the strongest ghost power they've ever seen.

A power possessed by only two other ghosts.

Danielle used the _Ghostly Wail._

* * *

A/N Tell me how I did. Review, follow, favorite, etc.


	6. Fighting Yourself

A/N _**WARNING, WARNING**_

On the off chance my story hasn't really earned the T rating in my past chapters, I'm very confident that this chapter will make it _**very**_ clear. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Fighting Yourself

In a large tower, deep within the Ghost Zone, two powerful beings observed the confrontation between Danielle Phantom, Jack and Maddie Fenton against Vlad Plasmius.

"She's improved greatly," Phantom said in amusement. "My investment was well placed."

"Considering her genetics, upbringing, and training, it shouldn't be surprising that she's this capable," the child form of Clockwork responded.

Phantom sat in front of the Time Viewer while Clockwork floated next to him. He smiled as Danielle controlled the flow of the battle. "She's almost to the same level as Danny; simply a few steps behind." The smile turned dark. "They're still nowhere near _his_ power though."

Clockwork regarded his guest. "Are the children _required _to be_ that _powerful?"

Phantom snorted. "They'll never be _that_ powerful. At least not without something amplifying their powers."

Clockwork simply repeated his question.

Phantom observed how Danielle countered Plasmius' cyclone. A moment of silence later, he responded. "It all depends on the outcome of Danny's battle. I highly doubt he'll respond well to learning the truth about Neil though."

The Time Viewer showed Danielle using the Ghostly Wail. Phantom's eyebrows rose to his flaming hairline. "She can use the signature attack _already_? I am _definitely_ impressed." Phantom grinned at his host. "Let's see if Danny's fight turns out this good."

Despite Clockwork's stoic face still in place, his annoyance at being ordered was noticeable to Phantom.

The Master of Time lifted his staff towards the screen, the display turned to static before it came into focus.

* * *

A pillar of smoke drifted in the distance, the result of Vlad's mansion going up in flames. A few blocks away, in a dome shaped crater, four survivors of said explosion laid on the ground. Alive but disoriented.

Danny Phantom, Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley slowly picked themselves up into sitting positions.

"Ugh. What happened?" Tucker asked.

"An explosion of some kind," Jazz said. "I think that whistling sound cause it."

Danny stood up. "What caused the explosion isn't important. What's important is finding out what happened to everyone else."

In a nearby rooftop, Dante Plasmius glared at the cause of an obscene amount of misfortunes that plague his father. The rest of the blame belonged to the fat, orange wearing buffoon.

Dante clenched his fists as the four insects climbed out of the crater. His fists glowed with red energy. An evil smile dawned on his face as he fired at the unsuspecting teens.

Team Phantom didn't know what hit them. One moment they were about to go to the remains of Vlad's house, then the ground between them exploded, leaving them sprawled on the ground.

Danny was the first to recover. He stood and saw Sam and Tucker picking themselves up. They didn't appear injured. Jazz however had fallen into the crater, and she wasn't moving.

Before Danny could even _think_ to jump and check on Jazz, he was blasted in the chest. "Aah."

"_Danny_!" his friends shouted as they rushed to his side. As they helped him stand, the clone landed a few feet away.

"Why Father is so interested in you I'll never know," Dante got into a fight stance. "You're pathetic."

Danny, Sam and Tucker spread out, all three ready to blast Plasmius' latest project.

"The reason is simple," Danny said. "Vlad is a _Fruit Loop_."

Dante's growl was inhuman. "You're going to _regret_ that insult." The clone gathered a beach ball sized blast and fired.

* * *

Above Vlad's ruined home, an invisible armored figure observed the scene. He hummed as authorities worked around the crater.

_So many options to choose from and I went with the most destructive one. Ha, it's just like old times,_ the man thought with a smile as he used a scanner on his left wrist. It detected two groups of ecto-energy. A level eight and a level nine ghost alongside two other traces of ecto-energy on the northwest side of his position and two level eight ghosts with three traces of ecto-energy on the northeast side.

"So Danielle's taking care of Plasmius with the Fenton's help huh?" He murmured in regards to the northwest group. "Well then." He redirected his glider to the northeast and took off. "Time to see if that _child_ has gotten any stronger since we last met two years ago."

* * *

The aerial view of the battle was a depressing one. Jazz had her Fenton Peeler active but the helmet was missing. She was hiding behind a car, clutching her ribs and looking at the fight further down the street.

Said fight involved two Dannys trying to punch each other's lights out while Sam and Tucker laid unconscious on the ground.

"Better check on Jazz first," the man decided. He approached Jazz, who turned when she heard the glider.

"Neil?!" She asked in disturbed surprise.

She was surprised because Neil practically appeared out of nowhere, wearing a battle suit identical to Danny's avatar from that _Doom_ game he's always playing instead of studying.

The disturbed part was because the suit's color scheme was the same as Danny's future self.

"How did you get here?" Jazz asked.

"I flew," Neil answered, pointing to the glider, a black and white version of the Red Huntress' glider. "What's the situation?"

"I don't know," Jazz admitted. "I've been unconscious for most of the fight."

Neil suspected that Jazz was mad at herself for not being more helpful, so he redirected her thoughts somewhere more positive.

"All right then," he said. "I'm going to go give your brother some breathing room." He handed her a first aid kit. "Use this on the four of you, and then join in if you get the chance."

Jazz nodded. _Maybe he's not a huge jerk after all,_ she thought.

* * *

Dante felt ecstatic as he stalked towards the exhausted half ghost. Danny was on one knee, breathing heavily.

Dante stopped a short distance from the weak teen. "Pathetic," he spat. "You're a waste of space. Time to get rid of you, once and for all." He raised his ignited hands, eager to deal the final blow. "Good bye and good-Gah!" He was blasted away by a green ray.

Dante straightened himself and saw a strange sight. There was an older looking Danny in an armored suit, standing beside an extremely surprised teenage Danny.

Dante growled and shouted, "Who the _hell_ are you?" He was furious. He was seconds away from destroying his father's bane, only to be interrupted by a ghost hunting wannabe.

The man smiled cockily. "My name's Neil. I'm the guy who's going to tear you apart _molecule by molecule._" The man emphasized the threat by blasting Dante straight into a building. The damage caused the building to collapse on top of the clone.

Danny stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief. Neil, the jerk that antagonized him all day, just saved his life.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Danny demanded.

Neil kept his eye on the fallen building. "Take your friends to your sister. I'll take care of the freak."

Danny didn't want to, but he did as he was told. His friends' safety was more important than his dislike for the man with a thousand secrets.

Neil stepped closer to the ruined building. He gathered energy in his palms, then blasted the remains, leaving behind a crater.

He scowled, as if the result was unacceptable. Suddenly, he tensed. He jumped to the side as a red blast passed by. He landed in a crouch, glaring at the abomination that carried his crest.

_Bad enough that _weakling _has to carry _my _emblem,_ Neil thought. _Now this _thing _has it as well._

Neil straightened, ready to attack or defend. "What's the matter? Your _genius _father didn't teach you to expect the unexpected?" The mocking made the clone angry. "No of course not," Neil mocked further. "How could he teach you, when he never learned that lesson himself?"

"I'm going to _kill you_!" the clone snarled. The clone rushed at him at high speeds.

Neil smirked. Just as the clone was about to tackle him, he turn intangible. The clone kept going and slammed into the building behind Neil.

"_You_? _Kill_ me?" Neil asked in disbelief. "I've faced the greatest hunters and the strongest ghosts. I was and _still am_ the greatest power this world will ever know." As he spoke, Neil floated in the air surrounded by a green aura. The wind blew harder and the sky darkened as if a storm was forming in that very moment and location.

The clone looked on in fear. "What_ are_ you?!"

Neil gave a predatory grin. His aura glowed brighter, three copies formed, surrounding the clone. "Your _worst_ nightmare," the four Neils said at once.

They charged at once. The first blow was a punch to the clone's face. The clone crashed halfway into a wall. Neil grabbed the clone's foot, dragged the clone across the pavement then tossed him in the air. Before the clone could get his bearings, two Neils grabbed him by his arms and legs. They pulled him into a spread eagle pose.

"What's the matter?" The left one said innocent like.

"Not used to pain?" The right one grinned.

"We're just getting _started_!" They spoke in unison.

Both of them unleashed a strong electrical surge, causing the clone to scream in agony.

They pulled back and launched the clone into the ground in a belly flop. The ground cracked at the impact.

Slowly and painfully, the clone got into a sitting position.

"Ah, ah, ah," Neil chastised, holding a large, green mace. "I didn't say you could get up."

He swung the mace in an overhead swing. The ground tremble from the impact.

The mace vanished, revealing the clone embedded deep in the crater. Neil smirked with sadistic glee. He grabbed the clone by the hair, lifting him up.

The clone opened a bruised eye, his entire body flared with pain.

"_You're_ supposed to help Plasmius take over the world? _Pathetic_!" Neil spat. He brought the clone to eye level. Neil's eyes bored into the clone's with absolute loathing. "You might have been able to scare those foolish children, but I'm not even flinching. Back home, my name, my very _existence_ strucked sheer terror into the hearts of the living _and_ the dead."

Neil lifted his free hand, a soccer sized sphere formed in his palm. The clone's eye widened in fear. Neil pressed the sphere against the clones left torso. "Let me show you why." The sphere brightened, then exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Neil stood unfazed despite being covered in ectoplasm. His attention fell on the crumpled figure that laid in agony three feet away.

The entire left side of the clone oozed ectoplasm, worse still was the left arm that had been blasted clean of the shoulder.

"Can you _feel_ it?" Neil drawled as he loomed over the clone. "That sense of fear flowing through your veins, filling your mind with thoughts of impending doom?"

The clone was too focused on the pain to answer.

"Luckily," Neil said. "I'm just about done." The sadistic smile on his face didn't make it sound like a good thing.

Neil lowered slightly and placed an iron grip on the clones remaining wrist. A strangled yelp escaped the clone's mouth.

Neil glanced. "Did that hurt?" The sympathy couldn't be more fake if it tried. "How about some anesthesia?"

Another electric surge, stronger than before, coursed through the clone's body. Neil grinned at the pained screams.

"You know something?" Neil said conversationally, as if he weren't electrocuting someone at that moment. "I don't think you have any use for this limb anymore."

Still forcing the current, Neil stomped on the clone's shoulder and pulled.

A horrible ripping sound joined the symphony of pain as Neil separated the clone's arm form the rest of his body.

Looking at his handiwork, Neil tossed the arm aside as if it were simple trash. He raised a glowing hand.

"Well," Neil started. "It's been fun, but now" - the glow brightened. "_Game over_."

Suddenly, Neil tensed and turned intangible. Four green blasts passed through his chest.

Hand still primed for extermination, Neil solidified and half turned towards the interruption.

_Should have seen this coming,_ Neil thought.

Team Phantom stood a short distance from Neil, aiming their weapons at him.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Danny asked in disbelief and disgust.

This _is the Phantom that replaced me?_ was Neil's internal musing.

"I'm eliminating the threat," Neil said coldly. "What did you _think_ I was going to do? Trap him in a thermos, send him to the Ghost Zone so he can heal, plan his revenge, then escape so he can try to kill us again?"

Neil's statement had the intended effect. The four teens flinched because that was exactly their intention. Except they didn't want the negative parts like the revenge seeking and the kill attempts, but they knew that's exactly what would happen eventually.

Neil smirked. His hand glowed. An explosions sounded.

Team Phantom stood horrified at the sadistic manner Neil dealt with the clone.

_How pathetically naive, w_ere Neil's thoughts on the so called heroes.

"What wrong with you?" They all shouted.

Neil faced them fully, unfazed by their outburst. "_That's_ how you show gratitude to the person that saved your miserable lives?"

Danny leaned slightly to Tucker. "Try to hack into his suit."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked worriedly as Tucker worked on his PDA.

The clone had the upper hand against the four of them for most of their fight. Having seen the ease and sadism in which Neil dealt with the clone, she didn't want Danny fighting him.

Danny turned to answer, but a strong blow from Neil sent him flying. Neil waved his outstretched hand at Sam and Jazz, trapping them in a glowing cocoon.

Neil rushed after Danny. He delivered a strong punch to Danny's gut, knocking the air out of him. Neil grabbed Danny by the neck. "Even after two years, you're still as weak and foolishly naive as the day I met you."

Danny didn't understand. He only met Neil this morning when he showed up with Danny's clone/fake cousin/sister figure who apparently got adopted by the creep choking the half-life out of him.

"You don't get it do you?" Neil said. A chill went up Danny's spine with that phrase. The light reflected of Neil's glasses and Danny could swear he saw red.

Neil pulled Danny closer and whispered in his ear, "Your time is up Danny. It's _been_ up for _ten_ years."

The trio watched helplessly as Neil blasted Danny into the asphalt like a meteor.

"Danny!" They rushed to his side.

Danny slowly crawled out of the crater in his human form. His friend helped him to his feet. He looked extremely pale and exhausted.

Neil landed a short distance away. He studied the teens, they all had expressions of anger and apprehension.

Except for Danny. His eyes spoke of hatred, betrayal and horror.

Neil smirked. _He finally figured it out._

"So," Neil said. "Care to share the news, boy?"

"What news?" Sam asked. "What did he tell you?"

Danny saw his friends' worry of him. "He told me who he _really_ is."

Sam and Tucker were confused by that. Jazz looked between Danny and Neil, her mind going on overdrive.

Ever since she first saw Neil and Elle, she had been very disturbed by their similar appearance. Danny and Elle could pass as twins for goodness sake, and Neil could pass as their older brother. But when she heard the truth about Elle as the group headed towards Plasmius - from how Elle was created to how Neil adopted her, another, more horrifying theory floated in her mind.

"I told you Sam," Tucker hissed, breaking Jazz out of her thoughts. "I _can't_ hack into his suit. There's no signal coming from it."

"How can there not be a signal?" Sam countered. "That means the suit isn't working or inactive, which means-"

"That _I_ am the source of the ghost powers I've been using," Neil interrupted.

The teens were shocked by that statement.

He stood straight and proud like a king. "Allow me to re-introduce myself." A white ring formed at Neil's waist. It split vertically, changing his appearance as it traveled.

Team Phantom's eyes were wide in disbelief and terror. They were staring at a monster straight out of their nightmares.

"My _real_ name," the voice was as silky as deadly as they remembered. "Is Dan Phantom."

The teen's fear sky-rocketed when Dan took a deep breath.

Before they could react, Team Phantom was blowned away by Dan's Ghostly Wail.

* * *

A/N So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Surprising? Unexpected? Something else?

You know, I have wondered if you readers noticed all the references I've made to past episodes. Not to mention the shout out to a video game.

Anyway, you know how it goes: review your thoughts, likes, dislikes and curiosities.

Have good morning/afternoon/evening. Whichever fits. Until next time.


	7. Revelations

A/N FFFFFIIIIIINNNNNNNAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Revelations

Amity Park. The most haunted place on Earth. Despite this unofficial title, the town was usually a great place to calll home.

But not this particular day. First, a devastating explosion leveled the home of town mayor and billionaire Vlad Masters, who had yet to be found. Then some time later, a strange wail echoed all over the town, followed by a powerful tremor.

As swift as they came, the sound and tremor vanished. Like a ghost.

The citizens were in slight panic, while strange events were frequent in the town, the loss of the mayor and vanishing act of the city's unofficial protectors had them all more than a little worried.

Meanwhile, somewhere in town on an abandoned street, five figures laid on the ground in a crumpled heap. A shadow passed over them as Danielle landed with the Fentons. They were shocked to see Danny and his friends in the same pile as Plasmius.

The Fentons rushed to the kids, wondering why they were there and in such bad conditions. At the same time, Danielle kept repeating the same thoughts over and over: _Danny hates me now. _She knew that the only reason her cousin would be this beat up was if Neil had revealed himself and subsequently got his payback for getting shoved into a ridiculous thermos.

A voice snapped her out of her trance. "Danielle!" The girl nearly blasted off of the ground. As it was, she managed to stay on the ground as she focused on the people in front of her. Danny was standing, with Maddie's help. The others were standing uneasily, but apparently they weren't as injured as Danny.

_Of course they aren't,_ Danielle thought. _Neil doesn't care about them. He only wants Danny as the punching bag; maybe Plasmius too._

"Care to explain?" Danny demanded. His eyes were full of anger and betrayal, and maybe guilt as well, but Danielle wasn't sure, she was focused on the first two.

Danielle gauged the rest of them. Jazz seemed to have a face of understanding and displeasure. She likely had a theory of what was going on. Tucker was undecided on how to feel, so he focused on his PDA. Sam, however, was _very_ _sure_ on how she felt. The goth glared like she wanted nothing more than for Danielle to burst into flames then have her ashes swept away by the wind. The Fentons on the other hand, looked understandably confused.

"Well?" Danny prompted again.

Just as Danielle made to speak, a voice said, "Are you _seriously_ doing this here and now?"

* * *

Dan stood in the middle of a wrecked street, taking a moment to compose himself after using the Ghostly Wail. He felt satisfied. After two long years of waiting, he got his payback. Granted the boy was still alive, but that could always change in the near future.

"Now then," Dan said as he floated above the buildings. "Let's see where the weaker Phantom ended up."

He turned invisible and flew in the direction of the teens. It didn't take long for him to find them, and everyone else for that matter. He had reached the pile of bodies just as Danielle had landed with the Fentons. He silently made his way over to Plasmius, who was regretfully still unconscious.

_The girl must have beaten the fudge out of him_, Dan mused with a cruel smile.

"Danielle." Dan craned his neck towards the group. "Care to explain?"

Dan mentally scoffed. The boy with a dozen secrets, demanding answers. What a hypocrite. When the boy prompted again, Dan decided to show himself.

"Are you _seriously_ doing this here and now?" Dan asked, turning visible. He inwardly smirked when the humans jumped in surprise.

"Who are _you_?" Maddie demanded, aiming at him.

Dan didn't react. "The name's Dan Phantom. I'm the _original_ Phantom."

The Fenton's eyebrows scrunched up. They were not expecting that.

"What do you mean the original Phantom?" Maddie asked. "How many Phantoms are there?"

_Gotta love scientific curiosity_, Dan bragged. He analyzed the group. The Fentons were understandably wary; the kids seemed afraid that he would spill their secrets; and Danielle simply waited for his lead.

"Before I get into that," Dan said. "How about I introduce you to the _real_ Vlad Plasmius?"

He lifted Plasmius by the back of the collar. He raised his glowing free hand then turned it intangible.

Danny recognized what his future self was about to do. "Stop! Don't do it!" He rushed forward but only managed two steps before Danielle blocked his way. "What the heck? Move, Danielle!" he demanded.

Danielle stood her ground. "He deserves this, Danny."

"_What_?!" Danny shouted in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? No one deserves this; not even him!"

Dan took advantage of the distraction and plunged his hand into Plasmius' back. Almost instantly, the half ghost snapped his eyes open with a loud pained scream.

"Stop it!" Danny shouted. He tried to move, but Danielle held him in place and he was still too weak to use his powers.

"You stop it Danny," Danielle ordered. "I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I will."

"What is going on here?" Maddie demanded. Her son had a history with these ghosts, no doubt about it; and from judging from the other teens' expression, they knew these ghosts too.

"Nothing Mom," Danny said, glaring at Danielle. "Everything's fine. Isn't that right Danielle?"

The ghost girl scowled at him. "No it's not fine." She looked straight into her brotherly cousin's eyes. "The time for secrets is over." Team Phantom looked horrified with that statement. "At least within family anyway," she amended.

She risked a glance at her father who was still trying to split Vlad's halves. "Any day now," she said slightly irritated at how long he was taking.

"_Shut_ _it_," Dan barked. "You have any idea how hard it is to separate two consciousness that don't want to be separated?"

"Maybe you're getting soft and need to hit the gym?" she quipped.

Dan growled. "You are _so_ grounded for that." He pulled harder. "And I mean that _literally_."

Plasmius had been able to handle the pain after the intrusion. He had been trying to use his powers to escape the mystery ghost's grip but couldn't focus hard enough. Now the pain doubled, his remaining focus vanished, and he screamed bloody murder.

With a sickening and satisfying _rip_, Plasmius was separated and dumped on the ground.

Present company looked mortified; the teens due to the cruel display of the alternate future Phantom and because of the possible exposure of their secret; the Fentons because of the black suited figure that came out of the Wisconsin ghost.

"V man?" Jack said in disbelief.

"No." Maddie shook her head. "It can't be. It's not possible."

Vlad had always been a bit of creep - not that Jack realized that part, always seeing him as the best friend from college - but Vlad usually had the Fentons best interest in mind. Now they find out that he was part ghost. Not just any ghost either; the Wisconsin Ghost. The same one that had tried to kill Jack on multiple occasions and was also at the center of a lot of the town's more dangerous ghost incidents.

Dan pulled a black thermos and captured Plasmius. Vlad watched on in despair. His ghost half was gone; captured by the strange ghost.

"Who are you?" Vlad said softly.

"A better question," Maddie said, as she marched over to Vlad and placed her gun under his chin, "is _who_ or _what_ are you?"

"As fascinating as this talk is," Dan said, forming a portal. "I think we need a more _private_ setting."

"If you think-" Vlad started to say before Maddie interrupted with a solid hook to the jaw. Vlad dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Maddie looked critically at the so called Original Phantom. "Where does the portal lead to?"

"To your lab," the ghost said, apparently amused by violence towards Vlad. "Doesn't get more private than that." He looked at the fallen Vlad. "Well, its private _now_; since the fruit loop is knocked out and we got rid of the cameras."

"_What_?" Jack shouted. "You mean to tell me that Vlad has been spying on my family?"

"Mostly your wife and your son, but yeah, pretty much." Dan shrugged.

Jack stomped over to Vlad in fury. He grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the portal.

Dan hummed in approval. "Nice form. So, whose next?"

"I'm not done with him yet," Jack growled as he jumped through the portal.

Maddie sighed. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill the creep or blow up the lab." She jumped in.

Dan grinned at the teens. "Who's next down the rabbit hole?"

"I don't know what you're planning-" Danny started.

"And you never will," Dan interrupted. "But there's no need to give your three brain cells an exhaustive work out. The only plans _I_ have are Danielle's birthday plans."

The teens looked at Danielle in surprise. "Birthday?" They all said at the same time.

Danielle chuckled nervously. "Yeah, It's kind of the whole reason we were here in the first place." She snuck a glanced at her father. _Though we'll probably take advantage to advance our interests._

"Talk later," Dan said. "Portal now." He grabbed Sam and Tucker and threw them into the portal. He ignored their cries of surprise.

"Seriously?" Danielle deadpanned.

Dan shrugged. "You were taking too long. Speaking of which..." He grabbed Danny and Jazz by the back of their necks. "It's your turn." They let out a yell as they flew into the portal.

Danielle sighed. Dan raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "I can't kill the idiots yet, and I can't go on violent rampages anymore, so I'll take my fun however I can."

"You coming for the explanations?" Danielle asked.

"Nah. I need to make sure the funds are transferred and then I have to do some... recruitment." He grinned darkly.

"Of course you do. Can you at least keep the trauma and collateral to a minimum?" She pleaded.

"What is this _minimum_ of which you speak?" Somehow... he sounded genuinely confused.

Danielle sighed in defeat. "Just... just don't kill anyone would ya?" She walked up to Dan and hugged him. "Be safe." With those last words, she dived into the portal.

The Fenton Lab was still as battered as they left it. Looking around, Danielle saw Vlad sitting inside a glass cage with his arms crossed. The Fentons and the teens were standing nearby, talking with a lot of arm waving.

Vlad caught sight first and grinned unpleasantly. "How kind of you to join us, daughter."

Everyone stopped talking and watched the ghost girl approached her creator.

"_You _are _not_ my father," Danielle growled. "You are a lonely, bitter and delusional old fruit loop that has officially lost everything."

Vlad bared his teeth. "Watch your mouth you-"

"You what?" The youngest in the room countered. "You clone? You useless mass of ectoplasm? You failure of a laboratory experiment? Is that what you were going to say?" She looked at him with a proud look. "I outgrew that kind of thinking a _long_ time ago, old man."

Vlad scowled. Danielle smirked and walked towards the group.

"Where's the jerk?" Danny crossed his arms.

"Look," Danielle said. "You don't like him-"

"Understatement," Sam said.

"-And he definitely doesn't like any of you," the ghost girl continued, ignoring Sam. "But can you keep your hate to yourself? Talk about my dad like that again and we're going to have a problem."

"How can you _defend_ him?" Danny demanded. "Do you know what he's done? What he is?"

"I know the whole story," was the reply. "Do _you_?"

"Of course I-"

"No! No you don't know the whole story. All you know is what you witnessed."

"He destroyed the whole town," Sam said. "He tried to _kill_ us so Danny would turn evil. What else is there to know?"

"How about his side of the story?" Danielle asked. "How about what was his motivation for turning out that way?" The teens looked like they never thought of that. She shook her head "Forget it." She focused on the Fentons. "You probably have questions for me?" Her tone was a lot friendlier than a moment ago.

It took Maddie a moment to compose herself. "Why yes, If you wouldn't mind; we would just like some clarity on today's events, maybe know your history a bit more?"

"Well you already know that the old man made a clone of Danny Phantom and then tried to kill us?"

"Yes." Maddie glared at said old man. She smiled a bit when he jumped as Jack tried to use the Fenton Weasel on him. "Just one of dozens of atrocities we're discovering about that man."

"Thing is, he tried to clone him before. I was his fourth result. He was trying to create what he considered the perfect human ghost hybrid son." Danielle gestured at herself sadly. "As you can see, I was a failure even without being unstable."

Maddie could tell the girl had been bothered by her former state. "I see. It's obvious half of you was from Phantom; but where did the Human DNA come from?"

"Same source," Danielle answered, completely ignoring Danny's _stop talking_ gestures.

Maddie's eyebrow disappeared into her hairline. Even Jack paused in his attempts to torture Vlad when he heard the girl.

"Same... source?" Maddie said slowly.

Danielle nodded. Hidden behind his team mates, Danny was on the verge of ripping his hair out. Sam however was on the verge of ripping _Danielle's_ hair out, and then burning it.

Maddie studied the ghost girl. Looking at her and then to Vlad, the ghost hunter shifted through everything she knew.

Her children and their friends seemed at ease with the situation. Incredibly bothered by the appereance of that Dan Phantom fellow, but not as confused of his existence as her and Jack. They obviously knew more than they let on, not to mention how familiar they were with their equipment when they never showed interest in ghost hunting or ghosts in general.

Vlad was a creep obsessed with her since college where he obtained ghost powers after being blasted with high levels of ectoplasms. He attempted to clone the ghost boy; of which only Danielle survived. The girl could pass as Danny Phantom's twin, there was no doubt she came from his ghost signature.

Human Ghost Hybrid. She had never thought it possible, but having seen both halves of Vlad gave it merit. No doubt It was something not easily created. Danielle's ghost side is Phantom; supposedly her human side is the same source, which meant... Danny Phantom was half human.

The realization made her feel sick. For two years, she and her husband had been hunting and threatening a boy no older than her own son.

But if Phantom was human, how did he become a ghost?

The woman in blue glanced at Vlad. Using him as an example, the only way to become a hybrid would be to survive exposure to high levels of super charged ectoplasm, just like he did with the proto-portal.

Maddie could swear the temperature dropped. The Ghost Portal. High levels of super charged ectoplasm. Vlad's exposure was focused on his face... the ecto-acne. It took him years for his body to adapt. If the ghost boy was the same way...

She stared at the Fenton Portal. Judging from the animosity between Vlad and Phantom, not to mention the clone project, it was obvious Vlad had nothing to do with Phantom's existence. He simply wanted to control the boy when he found out there was another hybrid around.

Could it be possible that she and her husband were responsible for him? The ghost boy first appeared two years ago, and the only involvement with that much ectoplasm back then was the activation of the Fenton Portal.

The activation of the portal... which happened while they were out of the house... and only her son and his friends knew it happened before they did.

The implications scraped down her spine like a knife.

On one corner of the lab, Team Phantom and Danielle argued in whispers ever since Maddie went silent. On the opposite side, Jack kept shifting through his multitude of objects that could cause Vlad large amount of pain - either cause they were meant to cause pain or because they were failures and ended up causing it anyway.

This quiet yet enegetic atmosphere was silenced entirely by a metallic thump and shorts breaths.

"Maddie!" Jack shouted as he rushed to his kneeling wife.

"Is Mom okay?" Danny asked the group.

Danielle smiled sadly. "She's figured it out. All that's left is to confirm her suspicions."

"Are you nuts?" Danny hissed. "The guilt will kill her!"

"I don't like it either, but this is your best chance to confess and have them understand the situation."

The teens comtemplated her words as the sobs continued.

"Danny," Jazz spoke up. "It's not perfect, but I think Danielle is right. They'll be devastated, no doubt about that; but the situation can still be salvaged. It'll take time, but they'll get past this."

Danny looked at his mother crying in his Dad's arms. His sister was right; _again_. He took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"Mom, Dad," he called as he neared them.

Jack looked as If the world's fudge supply had run out. His mom must have told him her suspicions. Speaking of his mom, she looked terrible.

Danny was torn. He had always feared their rejection and hatred, but the scene In front of him was the real reason why he kept quiet. His parents were devastated.

Maddie wrapped her arms around her son. She couldn't stop crying. "Please," she pleaded with a voice of shattered glass. "Please tell me we didn't act that way towards our own son."

Danny hugged his mom. Therew was no choice now, he had to tell them the truth, make them understand that he was to blame just as much if not more for keeping quiet.

Danielle was right. The time for secrets in the family were over.

There shouldn't have been any in the first place.

"Mom, Dad." Danny's voice was thick with emotion. "We have a lot to talk about."

He felt his mom tighten her grip as the flood of tears continued.

* * *

The green expanse of the Ghost Zone stretched as far as Dan could see. Unfotunately for his target, he could see very far.

Not long after Danielle had joined the rest of the humans, Dan formed another portal leading to a world that in his timeline he had all but conquered. With that abomination of a Phantom clone dealt with and Vlad biologically humanized, it was time to establish the ghost food chain now that Plasmius was no longer a link.

And the siren in Dan's sight was the perfect stepping stone.

* * *

The blue haired diva was caught completely unaware by a green blast that smashed her into the edge of the canyon she was flying over.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Ember asked as she got of the ground.

"I did," a voice bragged.

Ember looked up at the jerk. First thing she noticed was the DP symbol on his chest, followed by the jumpsuit that seemed like a sharper mix of Dipstick's and Big Daddy's colors. She lingered on the outfit because the guy was ripped.

_Skulker has a lot of redesigning to do, _Ember told herself. The jerk seemed attractive with his blue skin and flaming white hair - the smug smile she could do without - but what really caught her attention were his scarlet eyes. There was something in those eyes that ruined his charm.

"Who are you?" Ember demanded as she brought her guitar at the ready, simultaneously activating the emergency alert to Skulker and Technus.

Ember could tell this guy was dangerous. His whole being radiated power, but It wasn't his strength that worried her.

It was his eyes. Those scarlet red eyes that sung of inmense cruelty and burning rage, all sharpened with efficient restraint.

Those idiots had better get there soon or there won't be an Ember left to save.

The mystery ghost fired an ectoblast at her. Ember took to the air, and the blast left a large crater on the ground. Almost instantly Dipstick 2.0 was in front of Ember with his arm drawn back. She managed to avoid getting her teeth knocked out, but failed to stop the hard kick to the stomach.

Ember floated back a few paces. The jerk seemed amused by her pain.

"You know," the jerk said, "I've been told you have a beautiful voice."

_So do you,_ Ember thought. As a musician, she prided herself in knowing sounds, especially voices. More often than not, a voice could tell a lot about someone; and this guy's voice was soft yet sharp, like silk wrapped around a knife.

"Who are you?" Ember demanded once again.

The ghost tapped his symbol. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the better, superior Phantom."

"And what do you want with me?" Ember raised a glowing hand. She needed to buy time for her idiots.

Phantom gave her a cold smile. "I want to hear your voice." Green energy gathered in his palms. "Let's start with your screams."

Ember strummed a chord, launching a stream of energy at Phantom. The ghost proved more agile than his size indicated as he snaked around the attack.

The diva swore as she dialed the Wave icon. Striking another chord, she blasted off a sonic wave. The attack made Phantom pause. Perhaps if she had used more energy, she could have caused damage, but now she knew sonics were a good thing. She quickly dialed the Fist icon, her most physical attack. She fired a purple fist as big as Phantom. It was a direct hit. She grinned and fired a salvo of fists, followed by a strong sonic wave.

Phantom stood his aerial ground as the sonic wave washed over him, only to be knocked back by the concert of fists blasts. Seeing the chance to escape, Ember took off. Only to freeze at the sight of the flaming haired Phantom floating a few feet in front of her.

Floating without a care in the Ghost Zone with crossed arms and a smug smile. And without a single shred of evidence that he was hurt by her assault. This was not good news.

"My turn," Phantom said.

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Ember, his arm moving forward for a hammer blow. The hit sent her on a downward spiral. She managed to collect herself just in time to be blasted point blank, the emerald energy consumed her as she exploded in the crater from earlier.

"Ugh," Ember groaned from her postition on the ground. She opened her eyes slightly, only for them to almost pop out of their sockets as she saw the large sphere headed her way. She had enough time to shout, "_Fuck_!"

The sphere exploded on impact. The canyon shook under the force of the attack.

Ember's limp body fell out of the dust cloud and plumetted to the rocky abyss. She was barely concious and her body flared with pain; she couldn't focus enough to fly or slow down.

Most humans would be worried about reaching the bottom, but Ember wasn't. As a creature formed from a mass of ectoplasm shaped by human conciousness, she won't die from reaching the bottom. It would hurt like hell, but she at least she wouldn't die. What she was really worried about was that she would be at Phantom's mercy before and after she woke up. And unlike Dipstick, this Phantom had no mercy and no morals.

When the rushing wind reached a certain pitch, Ember closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Her body jerked, and the wind died out.

Why was she still concious? And not suffering pain that would make her swear up a concert hall?

Ember slowly opened her eyes and brightened at the sight of her boyfriend. "Skulker!" She weakly slapped him. "What took you so long? I almost died!"

Skulker made no reaction to the girl in his arms. His attention was on something else. Ember looked at what he was looking at. Whatever hope she had, instanstly vanished.

In front of her, Technus had his arms extended forward as his hands glowed, coordinating the army of one hundred animal ghosts that he and Skulker had upgraded for a better hunt.

That... was not the problem.

The problem was that the Phantom on steroids was holding the animals back. A hundred to one odds; and the one was winning, dominating.

The one was completely showing off.

Ember knew all about showboats making a spectacle. The point was to gain so much admiration or amazement that you could practically get away with anything. Another point was to intimidate the masses to the point that only the brave, the insane, the stupid, or some combination of the three would even think to get on your bad side.

She knew full well that Phantom was using the second reason.

"This isn't good," Skulker muttered. "He's taking this lightly."

"Tell me about it," Technus said. "What kind of freak can fight this many enemies without a scratch?"

"He said he was a Phantom," Ember told them.

"He certainly looks the part," Technus noted. "Looks a bit like Plasmius too." The Master of Technology and All Things Beeping moved his hands like a puppeteer. The cyber animal ghosts doubled their assault and ferocity. "Anything else to add?"

Ember thought on that statement as she observed the battle. The beasts were far stronger than any generic animal from the Zone; only the high functioning mind of Technus allowed them to work together so well.

_It won't be enough,_ Ember bitterly admitted. The monster in front of them was too strong, too fast and too clever. Skulker's boast as the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter was not without merit, but even he paled in comparison to a creature whose very existence was to devour anything and everything it encountered in some way, shape or form. The roid raging Phantom was an apex predator above all others.

Apparently Skulker and Technus didn't like what Ember told them if their frown was any indication.

Technus made exaggerated arm gestures. The army surrounded Phantom from above, around and below. With the unity of a hive mind, every single beast unleashed a symphony of savage energy at their prey. Blue, green, purple, pink and red blasts were fired form their eyes, mouth and claws.

Never before had a rainbow looked so terrifying.

The symphony reached its peak as it exploded in fury. Light and wind rushed outwards. Only a large smoke cloud remained.

"Is it over?" Ember asked hopefully. Skulker's tightening grip gave her the answer. "What do we do now?"

A strange pressure flooded the area. Everyone froze. Their focus was solely on the dissipating cloud. The monter's scarlet eyes broke through the fog like floodlights.

Suddenly, the world was tinted red; dark laughter filled the air; ectoplasm was spilt, bodies were torn, ice flashed, fire raged, and electricity arced.

Green light exploded and the world returned to normal.

Ember couldn't stop shaking. Neither could Skulker or Technus or any of hundred animals ghosts floating between them and the now visible Phantom.

His arms were at his sides, glowing with otherworldy power, his face was hard like stone and his eyes blazed.

Phantom was no longer showing off. No longer amused.

Ember should've told her friends to leave as soon as they showed up. She wanted to tell them now, but with only a hundred savage, cyber enhanced predators to delay what was quite likely the cruelest and most violent incarnation of death given form... there was no hope for escape.

Phantom rushed at the army, and what followed was a never before seen massacre.

* * *

"He puts on a good show, doesn't he?" The guest of Clockwork grinned.

Clockwork turned, the screen behind him kept showing what lesser creatures would call a horror show as Dan ended the afterlives of an army. He wasn't too bothered by the sight; he had already seen many atrocities and he would see many more in the future. Each one different in scale and brutality.

"Leaving already?" the child Clockwork asked the Dan Phantom look-alike.

"Yeah. Time to go introduce myself to my investments." The evil looking ghost changed image. His outfit turned black with white highlights, blue skin turned into an ethereal tan, flaming hair cooled into a mop in front of his face and his red eyes turned green.

He looked like an adult version of a heroic Danny Phantom. "What do you think?" He posed heroically.

"That you would receive better reception if you stopped talking to others with their own faces."

The guy shrugged. "The boy has already talked to himself when he used the Ghostcatcher; he talked to his female face with Elle; and to his older evil self in Dan. Talking to what looks like an adult hero version of himself shouldn't be a problem for him." Older Danny tilted his head. "Everyone else might freak a bit, but I don't care about their opinion."

"Has anyone ever told you how inhuman you can be sometimes?"

"Close relatives, trusted friends and the inmediately departed." Older Danny counted. He grinned at Adult Clockwork. "Guess which one you are?"

"Considering I'm still here..."

Older Danny laughed. "And they say you have no sense of humor." He turned to the portal displaying Fentonworks. "See you around, old man."He jumped in and the portal closed.

Clockwork floated in isolation. He approached the Time Viewer, which now showed Dan battling Fright Knight near Pariah's Keep as Ember, Skulker, and Technus watched from a safe distance.

"That's a lot of pieces to keep track of, your majesty," the time master mused. "It is in everyone's best interests that you remember that the pieces are able to move around the board without a guiding hand."

* * *

The living room of the Fenton household was filled with silence and comtemplation as the Fenton adults absorbed the extravagant tale.

How long has it been since Maddie broke down and Danny made his confession - an hour? Two hours? It felt like an eternity as Maddie and Jack heard of their son's many, many near death experiences; all because of their neglect. Their heart broke when they heard that he kept quiet because he was afraid of being experimented on.

An understandable fear, but not one a child should feel from his parents. All their talk of ghosts being vile ectoplasmic manifestations of post human consciousness, their desire to capture a ghost to study it and rip it apart molecule by molecule, all their attempts to get Danny interested in the family business simply pushed him away instead of bringing him closer.

Danny's awkwardness, his aprehension with their inventions, the problems in school; everything really is clearer in hindsight. They called themselves the world's leading ghosts experts and they couldn't even figure out their own son was half ghost.

Danny, bless his soul, had no resentment, but that didn't excuse them. They had a lot to make up for now that Danny's double life was out in the open. The question now was: where do they go from here?

A sudden gasp of blue vapor from Danny and Elle gave an answer. Maddie watched in amazement as the teens went on guard, their eyes darted everywhere on watch for danger. Sam had a Wrist Ray, Jazz and Tucker had an ecto pistol, and Danny and Elle changed to their ghost forms.

Seeing her son go from Fenton to Phantom made her realize how blind she was to not have noticed the glaring truth that was always in front of her.

"Who is it?" Maddie asked as she stood from the couch with her own ecto pistol. She recognised what her son called his Ghost Sense.

A portal formed in the doorway leading to the kitchen. The sound of charging weapons filled the air as they took aim.

Someone stepped out of the portal and it vanished instantly. Everyone stared at the newcomer.

The stranger chuckled. "It's been awhile since I've had this many weapons pointed at me." The adult Phantom took a bow. "A pleasure to make your aquantice. " He straightened. "You may call me... King." He seemed amused at the name; like an inside joke.

Both Maddie and Danny made to step forward to confront the problem, and they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, Mom, I think I should handle this," Danny said.

"Absolutely not! I won't let my boy near a strange ghost!" Maddie said.

"Why not?" King Phantom said calmly. "He's been doing it behind your back for years. What difference does it make to do it in front of you?"

Everyone could practically see Maddie's fighting spirit vanish as guilt and shame took its place.

"You bastard." Danny rushed forward. He threw a charged fist at King. Only to stop in his tracks at the very last second. "What the heck?" He said in surprise. "I can't move."

"I didn't come here to fight, boy." King paid no mind to the fist in front of him. "I come in peace. You're off limits to me anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Danny demanded as he struggled to move but failed.

The adult looking Phantom named King glanced around the room and noticed how on edge everyone was.

He sighed.

A strange sensation flooded the room. Tension vanished, everyone lowered their weapons, the teen Phantoms turned human.

"What... what was _that_?" Jazz asked, amazed and worried. If he could affect people's minds, he could be a dangerous enemy.

"The Infinite Realms has many names for this ability," King said. "I believe here it is called - what was it again - ah yes, a Haunting Aura."

"A haunting Aura?" Maddie questioned. Apparently the effect and topic of the Haunting Aura brought her back to normal. "We've done research on that. Supposedly it allows ghosts to impose their emotions onto others. It's extremely rare... and extremely dangerous." Maddie narrowed her eyes at the end.

King took the accusation in stride. "Now that that's settled... how about you sit down and we have a talk."

Seeing as the ghost seemingly had no ill intentions, everyone sat on the couch. Almost everyone; Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker sat on the couch; Elle leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

_She's isolating herself in a very Dan like manner_, King noted.

"So what do you want?" Sam, the most vocal of the group, demanded.

Everyone wondered the same thing, but wanted to ask in a way that wouldn't alienate a possible ally. The less enemies for Danny, the better.

Fortunately, King seemed amused. "First of all," he said, "I apologize for today's troubles. It was necessary that the ghost hunting civil war be brought to an end."

"Civil war?" Jazz questioned.

"Today's troubles?" Danny's eyes glowed. "You mean you're responsible for-"

"Stopping your rant?" King finished. "Why, yes; yes I am." He was unfazed by Danny's angry face and his _scary_ eyes as Vlad called them. "My time is limited; I would prefer minimum interruptions; better yet, make them non-existent."

"You have to understand," Maddie said before things got worse, "its been an exhausting day. To discover it was actually planned... its... its a bit concerning."

From the looks given, everyone else agreed.

"I suppose it is." King seemed... tired. "I did my best to lower physical and emotional trauma. However, things don't always go as planned."

"Why make it happen in the first place?" Jack demanded. Ever since he sat down, his blaster was aimed at King and the hunter's finger never left the trigger.

"I needed a scenario where the reactions to the boy's exposure were... positive."

The words hung in the air like an impending storm.

Jack stood and aimed his blaster. "What do you mean_ positive reactions_? How else were we supposed to react?"

"With contempt," Maddie said with hollow voice, "disbelief, hatred, paranoia..." She took a breath, trying very hard not to cry. "If we had found out differently... we probably would have thought Phantom had killed our son and was simply pretending to be him."

Jack gripped the blaster so tight it could have snapped in two.

"Moving on," Jazz said. "What did you mean earlier about a civil war?" She wanted to keep her parents' thoughts away from the darker aspects of the secret keeping.

King smiled in understanding. "The civil war refers to the fact that Amity Park's protectors: Danny Phantom; Fentonworks; and the Red Huntress have worked independent of the other, and sometimes interfered in their attempts to protect civilians." Everyone looked away, they knew what he was talking about. "Now that the secret is out, Fentonworks and Danny Phantom can work together to fight rogue ghosts and at the same time, improve his image if he's working with the resident ghost hunters." Everyone seemed to like that idea. King looked at Elle. "And because of your friendship with the Red Huntress, making a truce between her and Danny would be... possible."

Elle gave an amused smile. "You don't think she'll jump at the chance of fighting ghosts with her ex and his team?"

Danny blushed, Sam grit her teeth, and Tucker slumped his shoulders.

"What's the purpose of bringing us together?" Maddie wondered. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but... why go through all that trouble?"

The adult Phantom looked at everyone in the eyes as a sense of peace and calm filled the room. "A dangerous individual has become interested in you people," he said. "In order to fight this threat effectively, you needed to be on the same page. None of you are capable of defeating this enemy on your own."

"If the enemy had showed up while we still had secrets," jazz spoke up with wide eyes, "they could have used them against us."

"Any ideas who the enemy is?" Danny asked determinedly. No one was attacking his town or his family. Not on his watch. "Or when they might show up?"

"You'll likely fight his soldiers rather than the big boss... as for when or who... its hard to say. You'll just have to be on your toes, I suppose."

Without warning, King hunched over, looking violently ill.

Elle was the first to reach him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

King took labored breaths as they crowded at a distance. "I'm... fine." He gasped out. "My time here is almost up. I sort of forced myself into this Realm... I can't be here for too long without an Acolyte. I'll be fine, I'm just getting kicked out the door." He tried for a smile but came out as a grimace.

"Just one question," Elle said quickly. "Are you him, are you our benefactor?"

King nodded pleasantly. "I am... Don't worry, my departure won't affect your family or anything."

"I don't care about that," Elle said. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us. Even if it was to further whatever plans you're making or simply on a whim..." Tears edged in her eyes. "Thank you, for giving me the chance to have a family."

"It was my pleasure, Elle." King looked at the crowd. "We'll meet again someday... take care." His farewell said, he slowly faded from view.

"Is he gone?" Tucker asked.

Elle paced the vacant spot as she rubbed her eyes. There were no obstacles and her Ghost Sense didn't detect anything. Though considering what King was suppose to _really_ be... she probably wouldn't detect him unless he wanted her to. Still, from what she knew of him thanks to Dan/Neil, King probably did get kicked out or he left since he had made his move. Now it was their move.

"Yeah," she finally said. "I think he did leave."

"So that weirdo," Sam said eloquently, "is the person responsible for you and... the other guy becoming a family?"

"And the reason today happened too," Jack added. "I'll admit I'm very ticked off that he did this to us... but at least now there's no more secrets. And protecting the town will be like eating fudge cakes since we won't have to worry about running into each other and getting in trouble."

"Wow." Maddie blinked. "That was very insightful, Jack."

"_Ow_!" Jack exclaimed. "What was that, honey? I was busy making this needle point." He showed off a quilt that showed everyone (Dan included) in a cool pose, ready to kick evil ghost butt.

"How did he make that so quickly?" Elle asked in astonishment.

"Forget that," Danny said. "How did he make it look so cool?"

"I know right," Sam agreed. "I look _awesome_!"

Tucker was on his PDA. "This is going on a T-shirt. We'll make millions."

Out of nowhere, Jazz yawned.

"Way to kill the mood, Jazz," Danny complained as he yawned too. "Now I'm tired."

"Me too," Sam said.

"Same here." Tucker rubbed his eyes.

"To be fair," Maddie started. "It has been an exhausting day. I think we could all use a short nap."

Elle stayed on the couch as everyone went upstairs.

She slumped on the couch when she was alone. "Finally," she said with a sigh. "I thought they'd never leave." She lifted a small hand-held device. "Thank you once again... your majesty." The corner of her lip curved in amusement.

She got up and headed towards the lab, turning invisible along the way. The damaged state of the dark lab made it even more frightening than a pristine one. The only light source was a light bulb over Vlad's cage.

The old man was slumped against the clear wall. The forced separation of his ghost half seemed to be taking its toll. Earlier he spoke in the same superior tone he always had, as if it was all a minor setback. Now though, in the lonely darkness, he showed his true state. That of a broken and beaten man.

"Come to kick an old man while he's down?" Vlad said to thin air.

Blue sneakers formed in front of him, followed by red jeans, a blue hoodie, a beautiful round face marred by a scowl and glaring blue eyes, finally a raven black ponytail with a red beanie.

"Well, you got the old man part right," Elle said. "As for the kicking... you're not worth it anymore."

"What do you want child?"

"Me? Nothing." She pressed a code on the keypad; the sound of rushing air could be heard. "My benefactor on the other hand..." She pulled out a small note. "He said there's unfinished business between you."

"What did you-" Vlad put a hand on his chest; it was getting harder to breathe. "What did you do?" he demanded as he fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Don't worry," Elle said calmly. "It's just a little oxygen deprivation. Soon you'll be too sleepy to even notice. Enjoy your nap, it'll be your last."

The fruit loop fell on the ground unconscious. Elle pressed another code and the cell opened with a hiss. She walked in and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the computer for closed portal. As she worked on activating the portal, her ghost side began to bleed over her form.

When the portal opened and bathed the lab in its green glow, Danielle Phantom stood in front of it with a strong posture.

"Time to see our new home," Danielle said as she walked into the portal with Vlad in tow.

* * *

Steps echoed across a blood red hall. Portraits of battles, conquests, destruction and deaths decorated the walls. The green swirls outside the windows merely added to the uneasiness.

The Ghost Zone always gave an atmosphere of fear and madness in comparison to the human world, but here, in this castle - where shadows looked like sharp claws reaching out for their next victim or where the wrong turn or step could be your last - that sensation intensified. Considering its last owner, and the constant voice in the back of one's head that seemed convinced that turning back and never returning was the idea of a lifetime...

It was easy to see why most ghosts avoided Pariah's Keep like the plague.

Strangely enough, as terrifying as the castle was now, that simple sensation of fear and madness was about to evolve into soul shattering Horror and Insanity with its new owner.

The steps came to an end. Their owner stood in front of a large set of double doors that tend to come standard in these types of castles. The doors, colored red just like everything else so far, opened with a painful creak.

_Someone needed to oil those hinges_, the person thought. _And paint the walls, get rid of the red, change the color scheme a little bit, and the castle would look a lot better_.

The room behind the doors was majestic throne room that was depressingly red. Chandeliers floated above, burning with red fire, torches were mounted on the walls and the large decorated windows let in light and formed intricate shadows.

It was an amazing room.

The throne itself, while awesome looking despite the red, was strangely empty. Apparently the new owner had yet to sit in it.

The observation of the throne revealed the five people near it.

Standing a bit away from the side of the throne, Skulker was easily recognized with his armor and flaming Mohawk. Ember Mclain, the sexy diva in black, stood next to the hunter. Technus, in his upgraded form of a black suit and white cloak, was busy with a handheld device.

Strong and dangerous in their own right, together even more so.

But the two ghosts in front of the throne were by far the most intimidating. A tall and muscular knight in black and gray armor with a plume and cape of purple flames; the Fright Knight, Spirit of Halloween. The other was just as tall and muscular. He was dressed in a black and white caped jumpsuit and had flaming white hair. With the confident way he carried himself, many would wonder if he was the one for the throne; and they'd be right.

"Took you long enough," Dan said to the new person. "What, did you stay for the waterworks?"

"Plasmius really has been separated," Skulker said. "And his runaway pup is all grown up. She would make excellent prey."

"I think you may want to rethink that," Ember warned. "And since when does Dipstick have twin?"

"increase power output," Technus muttered. "Gotta ease them into modernism. At the very least I should give them electricity."

"She carries herself like a confident warrior," Fright Knight said, "yet does not give off an arrogant vibe. Apparently she is aware of her limits. If she's anything like the whelp, she might be a worthy foe."

Dan mentally scoffed. His daughter being similar to that weak child other than in looks was the best joke he ever heard. Except for his weaker self's declaration that he'll put a stop to Dan's non existent plans. That was hilarious no matter how often the older Phantom thought about it.

Vlad was unceremoniously dropped in front of him. Dan gave his daughter a praising look.

"Have you brought the package?" He asked.

Danielle looked indignant. "Of course I got the package," she said as she brought out a pouch. "Who do you think I am, the Box Ghost?"

"I have feeling too, you know!" Said ghost had poked his head through a window.

The window exploded. There was now a smoking hole as a result of the six blasts shot at it.

"Huh," Technus grunted before focusing on his handheld again. "That was familiar."

"How does that worm keep popping up every time he's mentioned?" Skulker complained.

"Hopefully he'll stay out of our hair for a long while now." Ember sighed.

Danielle, unfazed by what just happened, unfurled her pouch to reveal the Crown of Fire and two Skeleton Keys.

The eyes of the non-Phantoms turned as big as saucers.

"My liege," Fright Knight spoke with a tremble. "At the risk of overstepping my boundaries, I must plead that you do not open the Sarcophagus and attempt to obtain the Ring of Rage."

Dan grinned as he held the Crown in his left hand and a Key in his right.

"Calm yourself," he said. "The Sarcophagus is of no use at this time." His right hand turned intangible then glowed green before he plunged it inside his chest. When he removed it, his hand was empty. "Now that that's in a safe place..." He walked over to the throne and place the Crown on top of it.

Invisible ripples rolled away from the Crown and washed over the room; as they passed, the room's colors change from an oppressing red to a stylish white with black highlights. The chandeliers and torches now had green flames and the windows now had DP in its design.

The color changing wave covered the room and seemed to sweep over to the other rooms as well.

"What... what just happened?" Ember blinked.

"That," Dan said, "was me claiming my place as the new Ghost King." He sat on the now white throne with black furnishing; on top of the back of the throne, the Crown of Fire now blazed with white hot fire.

The ghost trio were surprise at the claim.

Fright Knight wasted no time in kneeling at a respectable distance in front of the throne and king. "My blade is at your command. May your reign last an eternity. All hail Lord Phantom, the new King of Ghosts."

Dan seemed amused by the display. His gaze fell on the other three ghosts.

Skulker was the first to act. He kneeled, though he didn't look happy. "I, Skulker, hereby pledge my abilities to your cause. I shall hunt down all who stand in your way."

Ember meekly followed her boyfriend's actions. "Um, okay, I, Ember Mclain, pledge my abilities to your cause. I'll use my music to keep your subjects in line and cause chaos to your enemies... I really don't know how this goes, so that's the best I got."

Fright Knight narrowed his eyes at the siren. He didn't appreciate the disrespect in her informality.

Technus kneeled with a flourish. "I, Technus, Master of Science and Technology, shall use my brilliance to further your conquest."

"Excellent," Dan said. He looked at Danielle with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and sat on the throne's armrest.

"Don't hold your breath on me kneeling," Danielle told Dan. "We're equals in this family."

"That you are. Which means... that you need a throne of your own."

At arm's length to Dan's right side, a smaller version of the royal throne rose from the ground.

Danielle hopped on the throne with a grin. "Mmmm," she moaned as she stretched and got comfortable. "Best seat in the house."

"So uh," Skulker started, trying desperately to erase the last few seconds from his memory. "What do we do next?"

The hungry looks he got from the Phantoms made him nervous.

"You and Ember have already gone local with our proposal," Dan said. "And Technus is working on that backwards kingdom not far from here. The answer is obvious, Skulker. Now we _convince_ the locals that they'll profit from being a part of our group as oppose to being rogues as usual. And then we expand our influence."

"My brother and his family can handle the Human World," Danielle said. "Its up to us to protect the Ghost Zone from whatever is coming after us, and it'll be easier to do that if everyone is on the same page."

"It's not going to be easy," Ember noted. "The only time ghosts actually worked together was during the Ghost King's- I mean during Pariah Dark's revival," she corrected after a glare from the Phantoms. She had to remind herself that while these two might be related to the Dipstick, they _were not_ Dipstick. They were a hundred times more dangerous. "Not everyone is going to be easy to convince."

"Your job is simply to spread the word," Dan said. "Soon, they'll be _begging_ to be a part of the Empire. Now _go_. All of you."

The four ghosts nodded and left for their assignments.

Danielle sighed. It had been an exhausting day. "I met King today," she told her father.

"Did you now?" Dan said. "What did he look like?"

"Basically you but with your humanity and old colors."

"I highly doubt there's much humanity in that guy."

"He's not helping us out of the good of his heart is he?"

"No. Not entirely," Dan said. "He's doing it for his entertainment... and because he won't allow the enemy to have control of this Realm."

"Some birthday huh?" Danielle said.

Dan didn't like how she sounded. Her voice had the same vulnerable tone she had when she had first escaped from Vlad.

He placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Don't worry. We'll get through this. And you'll get the best Sweet Sixteen this town has ever seen."

Danielle gave his father a small smile. If he acted like this with anyone else, she knew he would be playing an angle, but he was always sincere with her.

Now if only she could find a way to get him to get along with Danny, then everything would be perfect.

"It doesn't have to be fancy," she said in response to the party. "All I want is for my family to be there... Preferably without them trying to kill each other."

Dan kept silent. He knew she was asking for him to play nice with the weakling. While that wasn't going to happen any time soon, he had no problem ignoring the boy. At least that way he can say he didn't start the trouble; he would simply end it. Painfully.

"That won't be a problem," he told her. "Just know that I won't pay for any hospital bills if they bother me too much."

Danielle brightened and hugged Dan, almost tackling him off the throne. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret it." She took off towards the door then halted mid-step.

"What is it?" Dan couldn't help the curiosity in his voice.

"I just realized..." Danielle turned with an embarrassed smile. "I don't know where my room is."

Dan blinked. He slowly realized he didn't know either. Not only that, whatever he _did_ know was likely useless due to the remodeling to the castle.

He dragged a hand down his face. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"Well," Dan started as he stood and walked towards her. "Let's get exploring, shall we?"

Danielle looped her arm with Dan's as he passed. "Yeah. Let's." She couldn't help the smile as they walked out of the room.

When the door closed, Vlad Masters's shadow spread from under him and he slowly sank inside it. The puddle converge on itself like a drain and vanished.

The package had been delivered.

* * *

A/N FFFFFFIIIIINNNNAAAAALLLLYYY. (deep breaths) thank god. WHOOOO. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER!

My most sincere gratitude to all that have Faved or Followed this story.

Review your like, dislikes, constructive criticism, etc. and continue to fave or follow. the fact that you guys and girls like my story is why I work harder on it.


	8. Moving Forward

Chapter 8 – Moving Forward

* * *

A television screen came to life. It displayed a red head female news caster. "This is Tiffany Snow reporting," she said. "Amity Park continues its search for answers about yesterday's events. Mayor Masters' location is still unknown since the destruction of his home and the Fentons have yet to give statements on what happen."

Two smaller screens appeared to the left side of the screen. The top screen had an aerial view showing the Fentons and a female Dany Phantom fighting the Wisconsin Ghost. The bottom screen showed Danny Phantom and the teens against a flaming hair Danny Phantom with inverted colors.

"These video footage captured at the time of the incident is the only information we have at the moment to try and understand the incident. They were taken at two different locations shortly after the explosion that destroyed the Mayor's home." The top screen enlarged. It played an aerial view of the fight against Plasmius. "This footage was taken a few blocks away from the Mayor's home," the reporter's voice said.

The video was currently showing Jack dodging Plasmius' attacks before the ghost was interrupted by Maddie. "As you can see, Jack and Maddie Fenton and what appears to be Danny Phantom's twin sister seem to be working together to fight the Wisconsin Ghost; a ghost associated with the town's worst ghost incidents."

The camera appeared to take distance as a pink tornado came into existence. A moment later there was a blue comet circling it, then after a few moments both vanished, leaving snow in its wake. The chopper seemed to make the movement that it wanted to get closer when suddenly the image got distorted and replaced by static. The static froze and the screen shrunk back to its initial place.

"The conclusion could not be captured on film due to technical difficulties since shortly after the tornado vanished, the area was affected by that strange sound and tremor from yesterday."

The bottom screen took priority. This one was about Team Phantom versus his evil twin.

"This footage brings the most questions as it shows town hero Danny Phantom fight his evil twin with the help of Jazz Fenton and teen residents Tucker Foley and Sam Manson."

The video showed how the teens gave the evil twin a run for his money. They appeared to have the upper hand until the evil twin began to abuse his Invisibility and Intangibility. The teens had a tougher time then. The twin's attacks came from nowhere while their attacks did nothing. At one point in the fight, Jazz was blasted away and she landed behind a car. Shortly after, the twin blasted Sam and Tucker on top of Danny and their Specter Deflectors shocked the hero; they separated but were then blasted into unconsciousness. A furious Danny then charged to pummel his evil twin, but he was at a disadvantage.

"Just when it looked dire for our hero," the reporter's voice said as the twin prepared to blast Danny. Just then the twin was blown away by a green blast. "Help arrived in the form of yet another Phantom."

The video froze on Dan Phantom standing protectively over Danny Phantom. It then shrunk to its original place and faded from view. "The new Phantom looks like an adult version of the evil twin, but judging from what the footage would've shown, they don't get along at all. As for the rest of said footage, its content was not something we could air, however even if we could, it appeared to have been damaged somehow and couldn't be shown anyway."

She kept talking. "What we do know however is that Danny Phantom and his relative, as we in the studio are referring to him as at the moment, were victorious in the fight against the evil twin."

The screen pan to her left and the empty side of the screen was filled with face shots of the Fentons, the Phantoms, and Sam and Tucker.

"Where did the new Phantoms come from, and why do they appear now? Are the Fentons forming a truce with them, and have they been secretly training the town's youth in ghost fighting? The answers to these questions and more are hard to come by as the Fentons continue to refuse interviews and the Phantoms are nowhere in to be found."

The television screen was turned off, its reflection showed the very people that were reported on. The Fentons, Sam and Tucker, and the Weskers. They were in the large living room of the Wesker Mansion, which to the surprise of the Fentons is the same mansion they had lived in back when they sold Fentonworks to the Guys in White. From what the guest had seen in the main hall and this room, Neil Wesker, the human identity for Dan Phantom, and his benefactor, known simply as King, had apparently been planning on moving here for some time.

"What are we going to do?" Maddie asked out loud. "We can't hide in here forever."

"Why not?" Elle asked from a chair next to the couch. "We have plenty of room and our chef will make sure there's always food around."

Elle turned sheepish. "As long as she doesn't send it after us anyway."

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked, annoyed and curious that someone would waste food like that.

"Our chef is a bit... eccentric."

"I would say insane," Neil said, "but that comes standard in ghosts."

"Your chef's a ghost?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not insane," Danny clarified.

"Considering you risk life and limb," Neil said to Danny, "for people that would worship or crucify you in equal measure from one second to the next..."

"I'll be quiet."

"Shouldn't have been talking in the first place."

"Now see here young man," Maddie told Neil.

"Um, Aunt Maddie," Elle hesitantly said, "I don't think you should get involved in this."

"Especially since you were part of the second group until yesterday," Neil said without remorse or hesitation.

Elle deflated. She tried to stop it.

Maddie clenched her fists as if she were wringing Neil's neck. Understandable really, considering the man wasn't the best host. Taking a deep breath, Maddie calmed herself. "So," she started, "how exactly are we going to clear up everything?"

"Well," Jazz spoke, "we're obviously going with King's plans right?"

"We call a press conference," Danny said. "Blame Plasmius for everything. It's true for the most part anyway."

"What if they ask about Elle or Neil- I mean, Danielle and… Dan." Sam asked.

"That's easy." Elle grinned. "They already have the siblings' angle for us, so all we have to say is that we're from a part of the Ghost Zone that's far from the Fenton Portal."

"They'll probably ask if you're going to protect the town like Danny's doing," Jack said while _still_ working on the Ghost Gabber.

Neil shrugged. "Elle will probably join; she seemed to have fun helping out idiots while we were being nomadic."

"What can I say, I like helping people," Elle defended.

"Which is more that can be said for some people," Sam said with a glare at Neil.

"I got better things to do than waste my time with ignorant people," Neil said. "If I was allowed I'd have blown this town up already and kept going on until everything looked like my past."

"Hopefully you won't be allowed since you seem quite eager for that to happen," Maddie said. "Anyway, everything sounds good so far, plus we can announce that the Phantoms will be working with Fentonworks to keep the town safe. They'll feel more trusting towards Danny's ghost form then."

"If they don't, we'll just throw them in the Fenton Stockades," Jack absently said.

"Sound like a plan." Neil smirked.

"Maybe we should put _you_ in there," Sam spat.

"You can try," he challenged with a grin.

"Guys, stop fighting," Elle said.

"We have other things to worry about," Danny said.

"Everything seems to be in order for what we're going to do," Jazz said as she looked at a note pad outlining everything.

"Did we miss anything?" Tucker asked.

"Didn't the guy say we should invite V- the Red Huntress to our group?" Danny asked.

"I can't wait to see her again," Elle said. "Every time we saw each other there's always trouble somewhere."

"What are we going to say about Vlad?" Sam asked. "We still have no idea how he escaped or where he went."

"We could say he's in a private hospital," Jazz suggested. "The rich and powerful hate being seen by the public when they're not at their best."

"That could work," Maddie said. "But what if he shows up again?"

"Wouldn't matter," Neil informed. "Without his powers or his money, he's useless _and_ worthless."

"Tell us how you _really_ feel," Danny said.

"Kidding!" Elle quickly said. "He's just kidding - please don't say anything."

Neil shrugged which made Elle breathe in relief.

"We need to stop fighting each other," Elle said to no one in particular. "That's the whole reason we were gathered and why we're doing the conference; to show people we're a team."

Everyone absorbed her words.

"When should we do the conference?" Maddie said.

"The sooner, the better," Neil said. "There's no telling when the enemy will strike, so it's best the town knows about our arrangement by the time they do."

* * *

Sitting in front of a large stage in front of City Hall were dozens of reporters and citizens as they awaited answers. The givers of which were currently sitting on a corner of the stage, away from the audience.

The Fentons, the Foleys, the Mansons, and a bit off to the side of the families were the Phantom twins.

Danny Phantom drummed his fingers against his thigh while rubbing his bicep with the other. His eyes darted to every direction, whether searching for danger or an exit was anyone's guess. His sister on the other hand was the picture of calm as she apparently napped in mid-air at chair level.

"I still can't believe all this," Pamela Manson said in a low tone to her daughter. "As if your constant protests and desire to expose yourself with horrendous clothing wasn't bad enough, now I find out you've been fraternizing with dead people."

"Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings you know," Sam replied. "Besides, other than being a ghost he's just like any other teenager."

Jeremy took a look at the object of topic. "He certainly seems antsy. I think he'd go flying if I popped by and said hi. Not what I expected from the boy, as a hero or a criminal."

"He looks embarrassed by the attention," Maurice Foley said. "Shouldn't he be used to this by now?"

"I don't see how," Tucker said. "There usually aren't many people around when he fights ghosts, and even after he's done, there's only a handful left since everyone was focused on getting to safety."

"Except for Paulina," Danny said. "She's going to get seriously hurt one of these days."

"You won't hear me complaining," Sam said with a grin.

"I'd be more worried if you were."

The reply made Sam blush.

"I've never thought of him as evil," Angela Foley said, joining the topic. "Sure he's cause trouble a few times, but unlike most criminals he actually tries to make up for it."

The three teens smile at that.

"Looks like its starting," Jazz said as the Deputy Mayor step up to the podium.

"Thank you all for waiting," he said. "As most of us, myself included, desire answers, I won't take too long. I would like to remind you to keep your questions on the subject at hand and only when _chosen_," he stressed. "I will now give the floor to the Fentons."

There was some light clapping as they took the podium.

"Hello everyone," Maddie said into the microphones. "So who would like to go first?"

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say as cameras flashed and the questions came flying. Maddie and the others shielded their eyes from the lights. Her attempts for order fell on deaf ear, at least until a sharp whistle cut through the noise, almost making deafness a reality.

"Be _quiet_!" Danielle Phantom shouted. "We're here for _your_ benefit. If you keep acting like this, we'll simply leave and leave you in the dark. We have _zero_ obligations to actually answer these questions." She pounded her fist on the podium. "So you had better follow instructions or risk alienating the only ghost hunters you can actually approach and get in contact with."

Danielle snapped her fingers. "That reminds me. Red Huntress; the Fentons and the Phantoms would be grateful if you could join us on stage if possible. We have a proposition for you." She turned to Maddie. "All yours."

Maddie smiled nervously. She still wasn't sure what to make of the young girl, especially with her father figure as influence.

The crowd was quiet as Maddie took the podium while the Phantom girl went back to her seat next to Danny Phantom.

"Right then," Maddie said into the microphone. "Let's try this again shall we, who has a question for us?"

Hands were raised everywhere.

Maddie picked a blond reporter.

"Do you have an explanation for what happened yesterday?" he asked.

As Maddie gave a modified tale of the events, Red Huntress had arrived on the stage. She immediately began a conversation with Danielle, trying to find out what the offer was; she even managed a non-violent talk with Phantom.

"And what do you intend to do now?" A female reporter asked.

Maddie waved the Phantoms and Huntress over.

"As a result of the events and the testimonies of our children," Maddie started to say," what we - Fentons and Fentonworks as a whole intend to do is extend our hand in gratitude and apology towards Phantom and his family. We also wish to work together in the future to protect Amity Park."

"You're forming a truce?" Someone asked.

"No," Danny Phantom said. "A truce implies that each side goes their own way without bothering each other. What we have in mind is a partnership, one that involves all the ghost hunters in town," he said with a smile to Huntress.

"The Fentons," Phantom said gesturing at them. "Red Huntress, and of course myself; with the high possibility of my sister Danielle helping out as well."

"I'm sure you'll see me around," she said to Phantom, and the audience.

"And there you have it!" Jack bellowed. He had run out of fudge so there was no reason for him to be quiet anymore. "With all of us working together, those ghosts won't know what hit them."

"Any other questions?" Maddie asked.

"Do you have any news as to Mayor Masters' location or condition?"

"Yeah," Danielle said. "He was rescued alongside the Fentons. My dad, Dan Phantom took him to a private hospital where he'll make a full recovery."

"We were under the impression the three of you were siblings," a reporter told Danielle. "Is this Dan Phantom the ghost boy's father as well?"

"_Absolutely_ _not_!" Both Dannys shouted.

"The truth is," Danielle said, stepping forward with a microphone, "we are siblings. It's just that Danny and Dan don't get along at all so they don't see themselves as family; they're aloof siblings that want nothing to do with each other at best. As for me calling him Dad, well, he raised me and is the most influential man in my life so it fits."

"All right then," Maddie jumped in. "I'm afraid that's all for today, we have a lot of work to do. Thank you all for your patience. Have a nice day."

Some of the reporters and civilians kept asking about stuff and taking pictures as the hunters and friends left the stage and eventually the area.

* * *

On paper, the three families, the Phantom twins and the Huntress had convened at Fentonworks. A safe assumption to make as their vehicles were parked near the building. They were in fact in Fentonworks, but the important discussion would take place somewhere else entirely. At the moment, everyone was assembled at the lab, ready to go.

"So where are we going again?" Valerie asked, still in her Red Huntress armor. She, Team Phantom, and the other parents waited on Jack, Maddie, and Danielle who were calibrating the Ghost Portal.

"We're going somewhere where we can clear the air without anyone eavesdropping," Danny Phantom said.

"And we can't do that here why?" Valerie asked. "And what do you mean by _really_ clear the air?"

"He means that every secret we have won't remain secret for long among this group," Danny Fenton said.

Red took a step back. "You can't possibly mean…"

"Yep," Tucker said with a pop. "Oh, don't worry. We already know about you."

"_What_?!" Valerie shouted.

"What did you expect?" Sam said. "We've been helping Danny since the beginning, and you weren't that great at ghost fighting _or_ secret identities back then."

"Would you care letting concerned parents in on the gossip?" Pamela asked the group.

"Eventually," Sam said, smirking. Pamela huffed at her rebel daughter.

Conversations halted when the portal slid opened.

"Finally," Danielle exclaimed.

"We _were_ trying to synchronize two portals," Maddie said, "that open on different parts of the Ghost Zone. It's understandable that it wouldn't be easy."

"So where are we going again?" Red repeated.

"To my house," Danielle said, "in Amity Park that'll double as a safe house. We thought about making it into an HQ, but Axion Labs will work out better for that."

"Say what?" was the mass confused response.

"Everything will be clear on the other side," Maddie said. In her mind she added, _At least I hope it does._

"Come right this way everybody," Danielle invited as she stood in front of the portal. "All it takes is a single step and you'll find yourself on a different side of the town. Come on now, don't be shy."

No one volunteered.

The ghost girl pouted with crossed arms. "You guys are no fun," Danielle said. She turned to the portal and walked through.

"She seems… excitable," Maddie noted.

"Yeah," Phantom agreed with a smile. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He entered the portal.

Slowly, but surely, everyone else passed through the threshold.

A wide room filled with consoles and gadgets greeted everyone's sight.

"Impressive," Maddie said.

Danny shrugged. "It's all right." He actually liked the room, but he didn't want to compliment his worst enemy.

"Mr. Fenton, don't touch that," someone said.

"_Dad_?" Valerie asked as she saw Damon take something from the hands of Danny's father.

The other adults looked at her in surprise.

"_Dad_?" they said in unison.

"Crap!" Valerie stressed as she realized she was still in her armor.

"That's one secret down," Elle said as she walked to them with Danielle in tow. "A bit anticlimactic though."

"Doesn't matter," Neil said as he entered from the stairs. "The Phantom family secret will blow all other secrets out of the waters."

The adults not in on the secret looked confused.

"So Dannys," Danielle said with a grin. "You ready to kick us off?

Both Dannys scratched the back of their heads.

The uninitiated widened their eyes when Danny Phantom turned into green light and merged with Danny Fenton.

"You, you're, you're the ghost boy?" Valerie said, horrified.

Danny gave everyone – mainly Valerie – an awkward grin. "Yeah," Danny said.

"You knew, all this time?" Valerie's tone rose as she spoke. "About who I was, about Vlad using me, and you didn't tell me?!"

A cannon formed on her shoulder. The humans ducked for cover. Danny cowered behind a hastily made shield. Danielle, Elle, and Neil simply looked surprised.

Had Danny been a less idealistic person he would have seen this reaction coming and would have been better prepared. However, Danny still saw the best in most people and had hoped for a better reaction – the same way he now hoped his shield didn't break and get turned into a full ghost.

Fortunately for Danny and everyone else in the room, Neil did predict Valerie's reaction – she had reacted the same way when he confided in her after the Nasty Burger explosion – which was why instead of the cannon discharging and cause damage to either someone or something, the Red Huntress Armor powered down and retracted - confirming that yes, Valerie Gray is the Red Huntress.

Valerie looked at her yellow and orange outfit. "What the heck?" she said in surprise.

"Valerie!" Damon yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

"With me?" Valerie said. "He knew about Masters manipulating me and didn't say anything! Why didn't you say anything?!" That last part was directed at Danny.

Only the sounds of machinery were heard as everyone tried to calm down.

"Val," Danny started with a heavy sigh. "First of all, we didn't know about Vlad until a few months in, and even if we wanted to tell you, we weren't on the best terms. There wasn't any way to tell you and even if we had, you probably wouldn't have believed us anyway."

Valerie close her eyes and took deep breath. Only the fact that she couldn't recall her armor – no matter how much she wanted it to appear – allowed her temper to subside.

"I need some air," Valerie said. She stomped her way up the stairs.

"Danielle," Neil called. "Go with her. I'll handle things here."

Both Elle and Danielle nodded. As they headed out, the ghost girl turned into green light and fused the black haired teen.

The non–Fenton adults gaped.

Danny slumped into a nearby rolling chair.

"Well," Maurice said, breaking the silence. "This explains a lot." He smiled at Danny.

"I, on the other hand," Pamela said, "wouldn't mind a detailed explanation."

Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess that's fair," he said as he prepared to give the edited version of his story that was worked out before the conference.

* * *

Elle found Valerie in one of the lounges; glaring at the unlit fireplace.

"Hey Val," Elle said. "If you want to talk, I'm all ears."

Valerie kept her gaze on the logs, trying to set them ablaze by will alone. The clocks ticked.

Valerie took a deep breath to calm down. Her issue was with Danny – both sides of him – not with Danielle.

"I just can't believe he never told me," Valerie said. She was still looking at the fireplace, only with softer eyes. "All this time… I've been trying to kill the only person that reached out to me when I wasn't rich and popular anymore."

Elle reached out and placed a hand on Valerie's shoulder in support.

"I really liked him you know," Valerie said, folding her arms around herself. "We dated for a while and I really thought we could be something." She let out a bitter laugh. "But I broke it off because I thought the Ghost Boy was a problem I had to deal with before I could be with him. Funny how that worked out huh?"

Valerie gave Elle a smile – it didn't feel like one to either of them. Elle simply listened as her friend vented. There wasn't much she could say or do besides that.

"Feeling better?" Elle asked.

"A little," Valerie said. "I still want to punch him though."

"I can arrange that," Elle said. Valerie looked at her in surprise. "We can use the Simulation Room in the basement."

"I'm not going back down there," Valerie said.

"Not _that_ basement," Elle said as she walked away. "The other one."

"How many basements do you got?" Valerie asked as she followed.

The girls were now in one of the corridors.

"Suppose to be three," Elle said. She glanced at the bare walls in dislike. She couldn't wait to give it her personal touch. "But I have no idea where the third one is."

"It's a basement," Valerie asked as they turn a corner. "Where else is it going to be except under the house?"

"Good question," Elle said as she paused in front of a set of double doors. She placed her hand next to the doorframe, and the door slid open sideways.

"You… have an elevator," Valerie said, blandly. "_Why_ do you have an elevator?!" she said with more spirit.

"Because the room is underground, duh," Elle said as she went in. "Come on already."

Valerie entered while shaking her head. Elle pressed a button on the panel.

"This is the weirdest day of my life," Valerie said as they descended.

"The weirdest day of your life _so far_," Elle corrected.

The elevator dinged.

"We're here?" Valerie asked. "That was like five feet."

"Five hundred actually," Elle said as the doors opened.

"There is no way we travelled… five… hundred…" Valerie's jaw went slack as she exited and saw the sights. Miles and miles of grass, trees, and rivers all around them. Valerie stared at the tree in the center on the forest. It looked to be a hundred stories high and just as wide. The other trees might be puny compared to that one, but they were still giants to her.

It was a jungle planet on steroids.

"Hey there," a female voice said. "Didn't expect company."

Valerie looked to her left. Two people were standing in front of a bunch of oddly shaped boulders. A tall guy – Valerie figured – doing something to the boulder, and a short girl waving at them.

"Amy," Elle said. She walked over. Valerie followed.

Amy was a tan girl, either late teens or young adult in age, with blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue knee length dress fastened with a black belt, and blue shoes.

Now that Valerie was closer, she realized that the weird boulders were actually monitors connected to a console. Different sections of the jungle were displayed.

_Was that a giant tiger_? Valerie thought when a tiger passed by on the screen.

"Amy, Nick," Elle said. "This is Valerie. Valerie, this is Nick and Amy."

"Hi," Amy said with a smile.

Nick grunted in greeting. His attention was on the screens. Nick was a tall and lean man somewhere in his mid to late twenties. His black hair was tied into a ponytail, he had square glasses that highlighted his blue eyes, and he wore a white buttoned up doctor coat over black pants and shoes.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Amy asked.

"Valerie wants to blow off steam," Elle said, pointing to said girl. "How much longer is the session?"

"We could end it now if you want," Amy said. "Blake's been at it for awhile now. He could use a break – not that he'll admit it."

"Who's Blake?" Valerie asked Elle as Amy was at the console.

"Amy's boyfriend," Elle said.

Valerie nodded with a noise of understanding. "Who _are_ these people? And do they know about… you know."

Elle stretched her back as she spoke. "Well, Amy is a musical artist making her big debut soon. Blake is her boyfriend and bodyguard. Nick over there has diplomas on practically everything and anything involving electricity and machinery." Elle put her hands in her pockets. She was the perfect image of relaxed. "As for how much do they know – well, everything. Probably more. They work for my dad, and benefactor."

Valerie grit her teeth. It was bad enough when her dad was the one that knew her secret – Fenton and his friends don't count as they can't ground her for ghost hunting – now not only do most influential adults in her life know, so do people she has no idea who they are or trust.

A loud rumbling sound shook the earth. Valerie, Elle, and Amy looked towards the jungle where several trees were knocked to the side. An armored jeep burst out of the green and skidded to a stop ten feet away from the group. The door opened and the driver stepped out.

Blake was a tall, rugged, and muscled man with a mane of black hair passed his shoulders and a goatee. He wore a shirt with ripped sleeves that showed off his arms, forest camo cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Whoa," Valerie and Elle said.

"I know right?" Amy said to them before rushing to her boyfriend.

"So what parameters do you want?" Nick said.

Valerie snapped to attention. "Say what now?"

Nick stared at Valerie. She got the suspicion he was having rude thoughts about her.

"What parameters would you like to use?" Nick said slowly as if speaking to a child.

Valerie glared and balled her fists.

"She wants to punch my cousin Danny in the face a couple of times," Elle said, wanting to defuse the situation.

"Oh," Nick said, stretching the word with a grin. "Why didn't you say so? We have tons of parameters for beating up the ghost child." He started working on the console.

The world blurred, then focused into a room as wide as three football fields side by side, and the ceiling was five stories high.

Valerie stared at the top. She wondered how the trees fit in the room earlier.

"Why do you have that many options?" Valerie asked as she massaged the back of her neck.

"Dad _really_ dislikes Danny," Elle said sheepishly.

"Which is why we get along just fine," Blake said as he reached them. He had an arm around Amy's waist.

"You separated five–point–two seconds earlier than last time," Nick said with his attention on the computer. "Losing your touch?"

Amy blushed. Blake glared and bared his teeth.

"I'll gut you for that," Blake shouted while brandishing a machete.

"These guys are friends?" Valerie asked Elle in horror.

A bright wave of light swept over the area. The group now stood at the top of the clock tower in Amity Park.

"One Ghost Child Battle Session as ordered," Nick said as he turned to the group. He focused on Valerie, and gestured to the town. "The rules are simple. There are five Ghost Boys in the town. One of each can be found in or around Casper High, Nasty Burger, the mall, and Fentonworks. The fifth is constantly on patrol."

"So I just have to find them and beat them up?" Valerie asked.

"Yes," Nick said, "but they're hostile so they will attack you – and remember, they _are not_ the real ghost child; you won't get any emotional resistance or hesitation from them."

"So they'll be the evil ghost I always thought Danny was huh?" Valerie said with a bitter smile.

"Pretty much. Ah, yes, another thing. Each remaining target will be stronger than the last one, so the final ghost child will be the toughest one to beat. According to our calculations, you should be able to come out on top with minimal injuries but high exhaustion."

"I can get hurt in there?" Valerie asked.

"Yes and no," Nick said. "While the simulation is active, all injuries will occur as they normally do – so try not to lose a limb or fall from high altitude. But once the session ends, the injuries will vanished, though the exhaustion and the phantom sensations will linger for some time; how long depends on what happened prior to shut down."

"I'll be honest," Valerie said, "this all sound like a movie concept."

"Minds such as your tend to have that defect," Nick said.

_That was an insult wasn't it?_ Valerie thought.

"Come on Val," Elle said, tossing her arms in the air. "Stop flirting already and go blast my cousin's doppelgangers already."

"Yes child," Blake shouted. "Show us your battle prowess."

"I wasn't flirting," Valerie said. Her face was red because of anger, not embarrassment. _Anger_. "Besides, my armor is still locked, remember?"

Elle snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. Nick."

"Not a problem," Nick said. He pressed a button on the console. "Done."

Valerie blinked. It was that easy? And how did he know how to unlock it? She gave Elle a questioning eyebrow. Elle gave a thumbs up.

Valerie was still apprehensive of calling her armor. Bad enough the parents now knew – however necessary that might have been – but these guys were strangers. Still… they were strangers that knew her secret, so no need for hesitation.

With a single thought, the high tech armor surged to life.

"Feels good to have this back," Valerie said. She closed her eyes as she felt the hum of the suit, as the tech empowered her senses beyond normal levels.

Eyes still closed, oblivious to the world, Valerie jumped off the edge of the clock tower.

She fell for seconds before her glider appeared. "Oh yeah," she said. "Its good to have this back."

She looked back up to the others. They were in disbelief of her actions.

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes," she called out before taking off towards Casper High.

* * *

An hour had passed. The parents have digested the story of their children and Valerie had blasted her frustrations away.

The five families – Fentons, Mansons, Foleys, Grays, and Weskers – were now in one of the living room, one with multiple couches.

"So what's next?" Pamela said. She, Jeremy, and Sam sat together at her insistence. "You expect us to just pick up a rifle and start blasting everything green?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

The Foleys were to the left of the Mansons while the Fentons were to the right. Across the room were the Grays, and the Weskers.

"Well," Maddie said. "The plan was for all ghost hunters to work together."

"I'm not too keen," Jeremy said, "on having my little girl fight the undead."

"I've been fighting ghosts for two years Dad," Sam said. "We've been just fine."

"And now," Tucker said, "we'll be even better since we don't have to hide it from our folks."

Maurice and Pamela exchanged concerned looks.

"Right?" Tucker asked. His parents' reaction deflated his spirit. Were they going to ban him from ghost hunting?

"I'll be honest," Maurice said, "I'm not _thrilled_ about the fact that you've been doing this without adult supervision. So I suppose the only thing to do is learn how to fight ghosts so we can defend ourselves."

Tucker lit up. "You guys are awesome," he said as he wrapped his arms around his parents.

"You could probably," Neil said, "help out in Axion Labs. With the help of Fentonworks, we could supply the town with alarms and defenses. The Mansons have good standing in the higher circles, they could help convince City Hall. And the rest of you could help out somehow."

"Sounds easy enough," Angela said.

"I would prefer to wash my hands of all this madness," Pamela said.

"Too bad," Jack said. "We're all in this together whether we like it or not. And trust me, there's nothing I like less than working with people that hates jumpsuits."

"What about running out of fudge?" Danny asked.

Jack pouted. "My point stands."

"So we're all in agreement then?" Maddie asked. "We'll work together to keep our children and our town safe."

"I'm in," Maurice said.

"Me too," said Angela.

Everyone stared at the Manson adults.

Pamela sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said. "I suppose we'll help too. But I better not get slimed or you'll hear from my lawyers."

"And we're _not_ wearing jumpsuits, either," Jeremy said.

Jack stood from the couch with a Fenton Foamer that no one knew where it came from. "Why I oughta–"

A loud clap cut off the conflict. Everyone looked at Neil.

"So," Neil said. "We have an agreement?"

Everyone looked to each other, then back at Neil. They nodded.

"Perfect," Neil said. "In that case, Damon can stay – so can his daughter if she wants to. As for the rest of you, go down to the basement and go back where you came from."

Silence. Confusion.

"Umm, what?" several people asked.

"Did I stutter?" Neil asked. "I said, _get the hell out of my house_!" he shouted.

* * *

The Fenton Portal illuminated its basement home with a green glow. Silence challenge the light for dominance as the residents and guests had disappeared into the light.

Silence died when shouts emerged from the portal as the Fentons, Mansons, and Foleys passed through the light as if pushed.

Once the last of them had passed, the safety doors slammed shut, bringing darkness into the room. It did not last long for the console connected to the portal lit up with lightning fast commands, and then turn inactive once more. The portal doors slid open, and returned to its bright vigil, as if nothing had happened.

The people on the floor stood up and dusted themselves off.

"That was most uncivilized," Pamela said.

"Considering who we're talking about here," Danny said, "that was down right saintly."

"If that how he treats his friends," Maurice said. "I'd hate to see what he does to his enemies."

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz shuddered in unison. _Yes, you do_, was their collective thought.

"Bah," Danny said with a smile. "Don't worry about that jerk. We probably won't have to deal with him as much as we're dreading."

"Wow," Tucker said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Dude. Since when do you know the word _dread_?"

"Shut up Tucker," Danny said with a grin.

"Well," Pamela said, standing at the foot of the stairs. "We'll be going home now. Have some semblance of normalcy again."

"Since when have we been normal?" Sam asked.

Jeremy put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Yesterday," he said, "when we didn't know how weird your life truly was."

Sam felt small all of a sudden. "Oh," was all Sam could manage to say. She gave a small smile at her parents. "Thanks for mot freaking out and causing a scene," she said.

Her parents flanked her with a hug.

"Come now Sammiekins," Pamela said. "Give us _some_ credit."

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "People of our status don't publically freak out. It's undignified. We'll be waiting for you at curfew, and you better call if you're going to be late. Hopefully we'll have processed all this craziness and we can talk more about your plans."

"Well, Maurice said as the Manson adults left, "we should be going to."

"I'll join you to the door," Jack said.

The three adults left the room, leaving Maddie and Team Phantom behind.

"Okay Mom," Danny said. "What do we have in our arsenal to use against my future self?"

Maddie stared at the intense look in her son's eyes. It was the same look she observed many time on Danny's ghost form as he fought ghosts.

Guilt bubbled in her heart; she forced it down so as to not let her son see it.

She succeeded.

"Well," Maddie said. She walked to the wall opposite the portal. She placed a hand on it and it blurred like a hologram as it shifted into a vault.

The teens stared as Maddie went through the security process.

"Did you know that was there?" Tucker asked.

"No," Danny said at the same time Jazz said, "Yes.

"You knew?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Jazz said. "Found out about it when you and Mom went to that convention and I got stuck with Dad." Pause. "It was surprisingly fun and insightful."

"These should help," Maddie said.

The vault slid open, cold fog seeped out. Team Fenton's eyes widened at the multitude of weapons.

"Wow, Mom," Danny said as he stepped inside. "What are some of these?"

Maddie smiled. She began the tour. "You guys already know about the Specter Deflector and the Ghost Glove; these should give us an edge in close combat. Obviously the Fenton Thermos for containtment - though if he's as strong as you say, we'll have to upgrade his."

Maddie stepped over to some gold lined rifles. "These are Fenton Zappers which discharge high voltage electricity to incapacitate ghosts." Next came what looked like flamethrowers. "The Specter Burners will roast any ghost it touches." Then were the blue lined rifles. "Our Fenton Freezers which blow out freezing clouds that'll make ice sculptures of those ectoplsmic freaks."

Maddie turned sheepish at that last part.

"It's fine Mom," Danny said. It was true for the most part. "But why haven't I seen most of these before?" He was looking at a silver bracer of sorts. It looked familiar for some reason.

"They're still in the prototype, just barely put together," Maddie said. She was aware of Tucker scanning everything with his PDA. Maybe she should ask his opinion on some of the weapons. "They're mostly just put together, and aren't safe to use."

"No offene, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said, "but that hasn't really stop you before."

"A lot of the stuff in here needs testing," Tucker said. He was looking at a bazooka. "There's no clear idea if the power flows correctly or even if the plating can handle what it dishes out."

Sam and Danny looed at each other with a raised eyebrow, then turned to Maddie, who looked impressed.

"That's right, Tucker," Maddie said. "Not bad."

Tucker blushed in embarassment.

"We have to recreeate the Ecto Skeleton," Danny said.

"I highly doubt - " Maddie started to say.

"Trust me, Mom," Danny said. "We'll need it for when he starts attacking. Plus it could also help with some of the recent ghosts that have shown up recently."

"It's gotta be more compact," Sam said. "That way he won't break it too easily. We gotta make it energy efficent too, so it doesn't drain Danny too much."

"I remember Vlad did it," Jazz said, "using sort of scepter and the Ecto Converter to power it when he had me use it against Danny. Unfortunately, we blew it up."

Maddie hummed in thought. She was very interested by the idea. And the challenge.

"Okay kids," she said. "We have work to do."

* * *

The Tower of Clockwork is never silent under the constant movements of the gears within and outside it.

Clockwork floated at a small distance from his Time Viewer with an impassive visage.

"Finally made time for me?" he asked.

A growl from the air itself.

"Shut it," a dark voice said. "I haven't forgotten how you sent Pariah Dark after me."

Only Clockwork was visible in the room.

"You brought that on yourself," Clockwork said, eyes on the screen. When his visitor didn't show himself he said, "Getting shy are we? I thought you outgrew that already."

Another growl - that of a savage beast eager to sink its fang into their prey.

Laughter imposed itself on reality. It was the light, joyful kind heard from those without a care in the world. A figure blurred into view. Tall and athletic with a black hazmat suit with white highlights. White hair and green eyes.

"Unstable Dimensional Integration," Clockwork said. He turned to his second guest as the first had yet to show himself. "A clever ruse for being hands off to the upcoming events."

King Phantom smiled. That was the reasoning he gave to exlain his absences on other worlds as he stacked everything in his favor.

Assuming, of course, his status or activities were noticed in the first place, which wasn't often.

"I have priorities in the east," King said. "Besides, this place does not need my presence." He smirked at an empty corner. "Its in very _good _hands. Isn't that right my boy?"

Another figure appeared. Flaming white hair styled into a ponytail. Blue tinted skin and blood red eyes. A muscled frame covered by a sharp black and white caped suit.

"_Don't _call me that," Dan said. "The weakling might be needed alive but there is _nothing _stopping me from making his life miserable."

"Going to take advantage of Phase Two then?" King asked. "Looking forward to that. Just make sure he remains of use. Last thing I need is for my invesment to not pan out."

"I'd prefer to just kill him and not be in your employment," Dan said.

Clockwork observed silently as he shifted ages.

King shrugged. "It's not the worst fate you've suffered. And you should be glad its me doing this, I'm one of the most honest of my people when it come to Existential Manipulation."

"And one of the most involved," Clockwork said. "Your kind is supposed to act from beyond the realms."

"That is just a preference, not a law," King said. "Besides, you still have your free will. Others change everything about you. I simply create situations and have you react to them." King smiled. "Trust me, you could do _so much _worse."

Clockwork gave no visible reaction. Dan bared his fangs.

King focused on Dan. "How goes recruitment?"

Dan eyed one of the windows as if thinking to fly out of it. Considering the life he led for the past decade and the fact that he couldn't fight the other two without likely dying in the process, - a fact that made his ectoplasm boil - it was undestandable that he hated being in their presence.

"Most of the rogues are under my command," Dan said, looking at his benefactor. "The high value ghosts are in the wind. Walker's prison is the next negotiation. The Dragon Kingdom is a work in progress but its in the right direction. Further research is needed before we move to other territories."

"Good," King said. "I hate to think everything would collapse so close to fruition."

Dan gave King a questioning glare. King understood.

"I assure you," King said. "The challenges I promised will arrive in due time."

Dan narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot rush conflict at this time," King said, "without heavy losses on my side. And that includes you."

"I highly doubt-" Dan said.

"The Alliance has five realms to the Empire's three," King interrupted. "Maybe once my project in the east settles down we might be able to shift into offense, but until that time and perhaps even after, you'll follow the instructions you were given. That should satisfy you until some other use for you comes to light."

The desire for murder rolled of Dan like a tsunami. The Haunting Aura would've paralyzed its victims with terror as they hallucianted their gruesome deaths that would become reality moments later.

Only the fact that present company was equal or superior - not that Dan would ever admit either claim - to Dan allowed them to resist the effects.

"It would appear that you've angered him," said Clockwork.

"He speaks," King said in an exaggerated manner. He spoke calmly soon after. "Yeah well, I can't have rumors of favoritism now can I?"

"Who is acussing you of favoritism?" Clockwork asked.

"No one. And I intend to keep it that way."

Dan growled.

"Well, its been fun," King said, "but I gotta get going. Lots of behind the scenes cloak and dagger stuff to deal with." He grinned at Clockwork. "You know how it is."

"Do try not to make a mess," Clockwork said. "Even I do not have the time for that clean up."

"I learn from my mistakes," King said. He gave his back to the ghosts as a portal appear in front of him. They did not see his shattered expression. "I won't fail. Never again."

The clocks ticked as the ghosts observed the empty spot.

"I thought cryptic remarks wer your shtick," Dan said.

Clockwork shifted to child as he faced the screen. He turned elder.

"He has his reasons," the Time Master said. "I simply hope I do not have to get involved in their affairs again."

"Their?" Dan asked.

"This is not the first time the Empire and the Alliance have clashed," Clockwork said. His Time Viewer showed images of battles long since past and of creatures unknown to their world. But not to Clockwork. He sees Past, Present, and Future at the same time. It was why he did not interfere in events others would want him to - at least not in the way _they _would do it. The events _need _to happen for the pieces to fall into place and complete the puzzle that is Existence. That was why - "And I fear," Clockwork said, "it will not be the last." - the war between the two powers needed a true end. For Clockwork could not bear to witness the end of Existence.

Not again.

* * *

An alarm beeped.

And beeped.

And beeped.

And then it exploded in a green flash.

There a loud pounding on a wooden door.

"Get up," an adult male voice said. "You wanted to go to school, you're going to school. So get up, get ready, and come down for breakfast." Footfalls indicated departure.

Elle flipped off her covers. She sat up on the bed and stretched.

"First day of school huh," Elle mused as she discarded her blue pajamas. "I hope I make a good first impression."

* * *

At the same time as Elle's alarm sounded, another went off on the other side of town. To the device's relief, it was shut off in a manner that would allow it to beep again.

By Danny pressing its OFF button.

Once Danny showered and got dressed, he walked down for breakfast. As usual his dad, Jack was working on an invention. His mom was placing pancakes on Danny's plate.

"So what you working on this time, Dad?" Danny asked. "And how painful is it going to be?"

Jack bellowed a laugh.

"That's where you're wrong Danny," Jack said. "This is the first step of the modified Ecto Skeleton, or as we'll call it the Fenton Heavy Combat Armor."

There was a loud rumble outside the house followed by loud horn.

"What the heck?" Danny asked. His parents were equally confused.

"Come on out, Punk," a voice shouted. "I'm here for my rematch."

Danny lit up in realization. "That's Johnny," he said.

"Who's Johnny?" Jack asked.

"Isn't he that ruffian that dated Jazz some time ago?" Maddie asked.

"_What_?!" Jack shouted. He pulled out a bat with the word Fenton on it. "He'll suffer the Fenton Anti Creep Stick if he gets near my little girl."

"Jazz is back in college, remember?" Maddie told him.

"Besides," Danny said, "he's not here for Jazz, he's here for me."

"Oh," Jack said, lowering the bat. "And here I thought you were just clueless. Turns out you simply have other interests."

"Wait - What?" Danny said, turning around.

Maddie used her hand to hide a smile.

"You know," Jack said. "We all thought you liked Sam but never realized it. Turns out you like your own gender." He grinned at the end.

"_What_?!" Danny shouted with eyes that grew so wide they nearly merged.

It was at this point that Jack burst into laughter. Maddie joined a moment later.

Danny, realizing he'd been pranked, went pink in embarassment. He turned invisble and left his laughing parents. Once outside, Danny saw Johnny leaning on his bike and Kitty was checking her reflection on a compact mirror.

Danny looked around. Empty street. He summoned his rings and changed.

Johnny and Kitty jumped at the light.

Danny Phantom turned visible. "Hey guys," he said.

Johnny blinked at Danny, then looked to Fentonworks, then back at Danny.

"You sure its a good idea to be this close?" Johnny asked.

"Its okay," Danny said. "They know."

Johnny and Kitty shared a look.

"Well," Johnny said, turning to Danny. "Ready to lose round two?"

Danny grinned.

"Bring it."

* * *

Just as Danny dealt with breakfast, Elle entered her dining room. It was an amazing room that could seat ten people. At the table there was a mouth watering breakfast buffet.

Neil was already at the head of the table eating. He stabbed and cut his food like it commited a crime against him.

"I think you've punished the pancakes enough," Elle said as she filled her plate. She sat down and ate.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep myself from burning this town to the ground," Neil said after long silence.

Elle looked at Neil as she ate. Finally she said, "You really hate this place don't you?"

"I've spent the last ten years erasing every reminder of my past," Neil said. The fork he was holding slowly bent as he said, "Now I'm living in it."

"If you can't deal with it, I'm sure-" Elle stopped talking as the temperature dropped and the illumination dimmed.

A heartbeat later, all was normal again.

"Any progress with Walker?" Elle calmly said. The girl felt proud that her nerves weren't showing. Not even _she _was immune to punishment when challenging Neil's pride.

"The Box Ghost got arrested," Neil said.

Elle stiffled the laughs that wanted out. The flat tone Neil used was just hilarious to her.

Elle turned to her food a moment later.

"You going to fly or drive?" Neil asked after a while.

The question surprised Elle and caused her juice to go down the wrong windpipe. She went into a coughing fit.

Neil waited for Elle to compose.

"_What_?!" Elle asked.

"Are you going to fly or drive to school?" Neil asked.

"How am I supposed to drive to school?" Elle asked, swinging her arms and accidently sending her fork flying.

"You pick a car from the garage, and turn it on, then you put it in drive and hit the accelerator - make sure the garage door is open before you get in the car."

"I know all _that_," Elle said. "I meant, how am I supposed to drive without a license?"

Neil tossed something at Elle, who fumbled to catch it. Once in her hands, Elle inspected it and saw it was a driver's license. _Her_ driver's license.

Elle looked at Neil in shock.

"You're a smart girl," Neil said. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Elle beamed. "Thanks Dad," she said as she hugged Neil. She then rushed out of the room.

Neil watched his daughter leave the room. He turned his attention to the handheld next to his plate. Turning it on, images started to appear.

Desiree. Walker. A red orb on top of a bat shaped staff. The Dragon Amulet. The Scarab Scepter. Blood Blossoms. The Reality Gems of Life, Form, and Fantasy. The Infimap. Vortex. Undergrowth. Nocturne. A giant, green glowing asteroid. Blueprints for buildings, vehicles, weapons, and armors. Headshots of Jack, Maddie, Jazz, _Danny_, _Sam_, Tucker, and _Valerie_.

"I _will _fulfill my ambition," Neil said. "And _no one_ is going to stop me."

* * *

Casper High was a hive of youth and activity as students loitered around the front entrance.

"What's Danny's excuse this time?" Sam asked, staring at nothing from one of the tables with her arm propped on it. When no response came, she turned her attention to her techo geek best friend. Tucker was inmerse in his PDA while using the Fenton Phones.

Sam idly wondered what was the PDA's name and how many payments were left on it.

The roar of an engine sounded in the distance, followed by loud cheering that was quite closer. Sam bolted from her seat towards the mob. She made her way to the front with a lot of pushing, shoving, and stomping. She now had a clear view of Danny Phantom racing towards the school with Johnny 13 not far behind. Kitty was sitting behind Johnny, leaning forward like her boyfriend with her arms around his waist.

Just like last time, Danny reached the school first, though this time it was a close call.

"That's two in a row, kid," Johnny said.

"Looks like you'll be getting those upgrades after all," Kitty said.

"And it'll only take me a hundred years to pay off," Johnny said sarcastically. He looked at Danny and revved his bike. "Third round is mine, punk." He drove off.

Sam kept her eyes on Danny as the mob of teens clammered for his attention. Someone tapped her shoulder. She started, and turned. And saw Danny Fenton.

Sam blinked at her best friend and oblivious crush. She looked back to see the retreating hero, then turned to her friend.

"Since when is this a thing?" Sam asked. Danny simply shrugged with that stupidly endearing grin of his.

"Wheres Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Tucker?" Sam repeated distractedly.

The ground trembled under the roar of an engine on steroids. A sleek, black sports car passed in front of the school. All the students had a slacked jaw as they stared at the car heading to the parking lot.

"Whats going on?" Tucker asked as he reached his friends.

"One of the populars is showing off," Sam said with disgust.

"Paulina is the only one that could probably afford that," Danny said, "and she's over there with everyone else."

The driver side door swung upwards. A blue sneaker stepped out, followed red jeans, a blue hoodie and a red beanie. The female driver had her back to the crowd as she closed the door.

When she turned, quite a few recognized her from Lancer's class from a few days ago.

Elle blinked at the staring teens.

_First impression_, Elle thought. _Positive_. She grinned.

Elle headed for the entrance. The gawking teens parted for her like she was a celebrity on the red carpet.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at Elle as she neared the front steps. When Elle noticed them, she blew a kiss their way and winked.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sam asked with crossed arms. She disliked Elle even more now with her attempt to _buy_ popularity.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said, still staring where Elle used to be.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"You think she'll say yes to a date?"

"_Gross_!"

Sam dragged a hand down her face with a groan. "Life in Amity Park," she said, "just got weirder."

Danny shrugged. "We can handle it," he said. He put his arms around his friends. "Now, come on. Just because our parents know our secrets now doesn't mean we can skip class. Unfortunately," he added sadly.

Sam wrapped her left arm around Danny while Tucker wrapped his right arm. Then the best friends went on their way the best way they knew how.

Together.

* * *

A/N At last! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. longest chapter so far. XD Review, comment, fave and follow. have a great day and/or evening.


	9. Puzzle Pieces

A/N FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Puzzle Pieces

* * *

_What is history?_

* * *

A steady rhythmic beeping sounded in the room. Moonlight entered through the window, bathing the nearest bed in its light.

Its occupant stared at the blank white wall in front of him. He had been staring for hours now but that was nothing compared to the weeks he had spent in this hospital room, in that very bed.

At least he was sure it had been weeks. Everything blended together with all the poking, prodding, and pin cushioning.

The door opened, breaking the room's twilight and the occupant's staring contest with the wall. It didn't bother the patient that much since the wall always won in the end anyway.

Stupid wall.

"Watch your eyes," the newcomer said. There was a click and the room was filled with white brilliance.

When vision adjusted, each individual considered the other.

The patient was a young man, college age. White hair styled in a spiky mullet betrayed his youth, and the bulbous green acne marred his handsome face. He sat against the backboard of the bed with the sheets covering his lower body.

The visitor entered the room, his black shoes clicked with every step. He wore a black with a white shirt and a black tie. There was a black briefcase in his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Masters," the visitor said when he reached the bed.

Vlad Masters blinked as he observed his visitor. He felt as if he had seen him somewhere before. Perhaps on the news or something similar. Surely someone with long black hair that swept the shoulders and covered the right half of the face would be memorable.

The man smiled suddenly, and for some reason, Vlad felt his face get warmer.

_Got to call the doctor after the visit_, Vlad thought. _The ecto-acne seems to be acting up again._

"My name is Morgan Pendragon," the man said. "I'm the-"

"The founder of Industrial Illusions," Vlad interrupted in surprise, "the largest game company in the world?"

"You've heard of me?" Morgan said in amusement, apparently not bothered by the interruption.

"How could I not? Jack and I..." The joy seemed to vanished at the mention of Jack.

Morgan approached Vlad a bit closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vlad looked up at him.

"Not all is lost," Morgan said

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked. "There's no cure for this." He pointed at his face.

Morgan withdrew his hand. "No doubt you've wondered why I'm here in the first place if I'm known for making games."

The thought had crossed Vlad's mind when he realized Morgan was the visitor.

"I first heard of your situation," Morgan continued with a sly smile, "when my employees were researching materials for my newest game."

"A new game?" Vlad said with excitement. "First Person Shooter? Role Playing Game? Real Time Strategy? Console, PC, or Tabletop?"

Morgan raised a hand to halt Vlad. Morgan had an amused smile. "Its a Trading Card Game," he said.

"Trading Card Game?" Vlad said. He looked thoughtful. "Sounds bold considering this will be your first such product."

"Kept an eye on me have you?" Morgan said with a raised eyebrow.

Could have been both but only one was visible.

"Yes, well," Vlad stuttered. "Like I was going to say earlier, Jack and I are big fans of your work. You have quite the gift when it comes to science fiction and the supernatural."

"I had some help with that," Morgan said. "The same help that we're offering you."

"I'm listening," Vlad said. He made sure not too sound too hopeful or desperate.

"My company is part of a global conglomerate," Morgan said, "and one of its member companies is interested in your situation." Morgan placed his briefcase on an nearby nightstand. "They might even be able to help you."

"Really?" Vlad asked. There was no hiding his hope now. "Could they cure me?"

The briefcase clicked open and Morgan lifted the top. "I was told to stress a warning in regards to the offer though," Morgan said as he flipped through some papers.

"I need to be a certain blood type or something?" Vlad asked in amusement. It did not surprise him that there would be requirements or restrictions to something like this.

From what Vlad observed, Morgan's smile had no other setting other than amusement. It did not change as Morgan continued to speak.

"The Hellsing Organization requires that you understand that the procedure is high risk and could prove fatal. Another thing that must be stressed is that the illness may simply be suppressed as opposed to cured."

"Your friends need a better name," Vlad said.

"I just informed you that you could die or likely carry this sickness for the rest of your life and your concern is the name of the company?" Morgan said. "Strange priorities. And besides, we can't all have great names, Mr. _Masters_."

"You're one to talk, Pen_dragon_," Vlad countered.

Morgan simply kept his half smile, making Vlad wonder why Morgan hid half of it. Morgan took out a handful of papers and handed them to Vlad.

"The Hellsing Organization," Morgan said as Vlad read, "are greatly immersed in the supernatural. When they heard of your plight, they immediately offered their assistance."

Vlad scanned the documents as best he could. The contract informed him that the Organization provided funds for independent supernatural studies - which explained why the course that he, Jack and Maddie took existed in the first place. It also informed of the possible outcomes of the procedure; other than death, there was the purging of the contaminant; its suppression, which the paper compared to cancer treatment; and then there was the theoretical adaptation of the contaminant, which could improve his physiology to a superior level.

Vlad blinked at that last statement. He looked at Morgan.

"_Improve physiology to a superior level_," Vlad repeated. "What does that mean exactly? I'm going to get superpowers or something?" he said with a tone of disbelief.

Morgan shrugged, still smiling amusingly. "Its a possibility," he said.

"I suppose I'll have to get a cape, fight crime, and rescue cats from trees," Vlad said with a sarcastic grin.

Morgan's smile never faltered. "If that is what you wish to do with your abilities - should you get any that is - is not our concern so long as it does not interfere with our interest."

Vlad blinked. He'd been doing that a lot.

No wonder the wall always won. Stupid wall.

From the way Morgan spoke, Vlad was sure that he was expected to obtain superpowers. Or some other type of abnormality.

To be fair though - what exactly was _normal_ in this situation?

"There has to be a catch," Vlad said, putting the papers on his lap.

"Undergoing an operation that you may not wake from not enough of a catch for you?" Morgan asked.

"Not when you're so confident it will work," Vlad answered.

Morgan continued to ooze an amused air as his visible eye connected with Vlad's own.

For some reason, Vlad felt exposed under Morgan's gaze. As if the man could see all that made Vlad Masters who he was. Who he could be.

"The first catch," Morgan started to say, "is absolute secrecy. No one is to know of this arrangement without permission from above."

Vlad nodded shallowly. "Sounds reasonable," he said. And expected if Vlad was honest with himself.

"The second is a payment that will be implemented on the occasion of exposure."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means," Morgan said, "that if your secret is exposed without a method to control how far it goes, then the conglomerate will seize most if not all assets you possess at the time of exposure."

"What if I get expose shortly after the operation?" Vlad asked

"Then you won't lose that much now will you? Though should you make something of yourself, I imagine it will be quite a tragedy."

Vlad pulled up the papers and went through them once more. He was being given a second chance. A _better_ chance. He would take it regardless of whether or not he got powers out of it. His health was all that matter.

Though if he _did_ get powers... he was free to do as he pleased so long as he didn't bother his benefactors. Something he was sure he'd get warned about. Something like a _This research/company/individual is off limits. Don't touch._

Vlad's gaze went to his left, away from the papers and away from Morgan. His eyes fell on the nightstand. The one with flowers in a small vase and a framed picture of himself, Jack, and Maddie.

He would be free to do as he pleased. Which included winning over the love of his life and get revenge on the big fat oaf that put him in the hospital in the first place.

Vlad turned to Morgan with a steel gaze.

"I accept the term of your contract," Vlad said.

Morgan reached into a pocket inside his coat and took out a pen. He handed over to Vlad.

"Trust me, my boy," Morgan said as Vlad signed the papers. "You've made the right decision."

Vlad held the contract and pen for Morgan to retrieve. Morgan did, and placed the papers back in the briefcase before closing it.

Morgan held out his hand. Vlad shook it.

"Have faith Mr. Masters," Morgan said with his amused half grin. "Everything will be the way its supposed to be."

Vlad grinned; hunger and desire noticeable.

"I'm counting on it," Vlad said.

* * *

_History is a series of events deemed significant enough to be remembered._

* * *

Idle chatter filled a classroom of Casper High until the bell signaled the start of class.

"Alright, settle down people," Mr. Lancer demanded of his students, of his Junior English class which was filled with many familiar faces.

The popular Mister Baxter, and Miss Sanchez; the not as popular but not at the bottom of the barrel Miss Grey; and of course who could forget the commotion centering trio of Mister Fenton, Mister Foley, and Miss Manson.

The rest of the class had other old and some new faces and he was aware of each and every name but they simply didn't gather as much attention and controversy as the ones mentioned.

No doubt those familiar with Mr. Lancer were wondering when they would finally escape him while the new faces are wondering what kind of teacher he would be.

And speaking of new and familiar faces.

"Alright class," Lancer said once they quieted down. Most of them quieted down at any rate. He was sure some of them were on their phones despite it being against the rules. "We have a new student joining us today. She's been home schooled most of her life and this will be her first school experience; so with that in mind, let's make her feel welcome."

Lancer turned to the door. "You may come in now, Miss Wesker."

The door opened. A girl entered. She had a red beanie and black hair set in a pony tail and a gravity defying bang; her blue eyes matched her hoodie; she wore red jeans and blue sneakers.

Elle once again stood at Lancer's desk, and just like a few days ago, eyes shifted between her and Danny.

"Hello," Elle said. It was a standard ice breaker, right next to inquiring about the weather. "My name's Elle Wesker. Nice to be here."

It really was considering the last time she was in Amity Park she was melted into ectoplasm and just barely survived. The class didn't know about that part of her history but it didn't change the fact she was glad to be there. To be _alive_.

"Are you and Fentina related?" Dash asked. Ah, yes. The jock. Perhaps Elle could prank him again like she did the first time she was in Amity.

"We're distant cousins," Elle answered, shelving her prank idea for the moment. "My dad and I are kind of the black sheep of the family."

"So you've never being to school before" Paulina asked. Elle noticed she was as pretty as advertised, maybe more; but if her attitude is also as advertised then Paulina lost a lot of appeal as far as Elle was concern.

Elle gave a nod to Paulina's question, who asked, "So that means you've received private tutoring. Not to mention that car you drove into the parking lot."

And she had her eyes on Elle's money. No doubt thinking of ways to trick Elle into spending money on her.

Still, Elle had an image to create.

That was why Elle scratched the back of her head nervously as she answered, "Its key was the closest one to the door. Anyway yeah, my dad's loaded. Oh." She snapped her fingers. "Before I forget, I'm having my Sweet Sixteen in my house this weekend. Nothing fancy since it'll just us teens, but be sure to bring pool gear and lots of extra clothes. Spread the word that the whole school is invited."

The class picked up chatter at that announcement. Danny and Valerie thought it would be fun. Tucker was planning on how to give mouth to mouth resuscitation. Sam was scowling at Elle's attempt to buy popularity.

"You sure its a good idea to invite the _losers_?" Dash asked over the chatter. "You should have only the A-list. Better for everyone that way."

"Nonsense," Elle said with a grin. She threw her arms upwards. "Everyone should have fun at one of _my_ parties." The emphasis on _my_ did not go unnoticed. It sent the clear message that she wouldn't be playing by their rules. "So remember, _everyone_ is invited - no matter the class year, preferences, or social standards. Spread the word; pool party at Elle Wesker's house.

"Yes, well," Lancer said before anyone else responded, "I think that's enough for now. You may take the seat next to Miss Grey, and we'll begin the class."

Valerie waved a hand. Elle smiled.

"Perfect," Elle said.

* * *

_History is structured as Event A leads to Event B leading to Event C._

* * *

"Smile," Sam's voice cheered.

There was a flash.

Danny froze hunched near the inactive Fenton Portal with a white hazmat suit in his hands. His vision was blurry because of the camera flash.

"Okay," Danny said, "I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now?" He put the suit on a nearby table.

Sam and Tucker stood at a distance in front of the portal looking at the photo Sam took.

"Come on Danny," Sam said as she picked up the suit Danny let go of. "A Ghost Zone? How cool is that? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!"

Danny absently grabbed the suit when Sam held it out. His mind racing on how much trouble they would be in if his parents got home, and on Sam's words.

Danny _was_ curious. _Very_ curious. Well... He always wanted to be an astronaut. Maybe the Ghost Zone was like space.

Danny looked at the suit in his hands. Then at the portal. And finally at his friends.

"You know what?" Danny asked musingly."You're right. Who knows what awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of this portal."

Danny slipped on the suit over his clothes. He walked to the edge of the portal. It loomed over him in challenge. _Come inside, if you dare_, it seemed to say. Danny glanced back at his friends in uncertainty. They gave him a thumb's up. Danny smiled at them, his confidence rising.

He looked back at the hollowed out portal. He would not back down. He stepped inside. His gaze roamed the metal walls, making him wonder - not for the first or last time - why his parents would dedicated their minds to hunting ghosts.

Wires were lying on the floor haphazardly. Danny stepped over them and around them, placing a hand on the wall for balance. Something gave way in his palm and _clicked_. Danny, eyes wide, looked at where his hand was.

There was a panel there with two buttons: On and Off.

His hand was on the ON button.

Green light surrounded Danny, making look around in panic. He shouldn't have been here. He should have left the genius stuff to his parents and sister. He wasn't a genius; why was he here?

_I gotta get outta here_, Danny thought.

Before Danny could make use of his idea, the portal activated and electricity invaded his being.

All Danny felt was fire engulfing his body; all Danny heard was his own unending scream.

There are many paths that can be taken after this event. From fame and fortune to solitude and despair. Either way, one thing is certain, for good or ill, this is the creation of a legend.

* * *

_But history is flawed in its record keeping._

* * *

"All that power," Pariah Dark said, "its a burden, isn't it child?"

"The power isn't the burden," Danny responded. "The burden is in how I use it. And I've been using it poorly lately."

"Surrender child," the Ghost King demanded. "You can't possibly win."

"I don't have to win," Danny said. He blasted a far wall. The dust settled, revealing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. "I just have to make sure that _you_ _lose_."

* * *

_History does not capture the entirety of how an event came to pass._

* * *

It was the day after the Nasty Burger explosion. News had spread fast and now Casper High had cancel classes so students could talk to grief counselors.

Danny Fenton stood in front of his locker, staring at the picture of himself and his best friends.

Best friends that were gone forever. All because of him. Because he had to cheat.

Danny had not bothered to sleep or change clothing. He still wore the soot covered clothes of yesterday.

"Hey Danny," said a familiar, friendly voice. "You okay?"

Standard question. It never fails to be delivered.

"No," Danny muttered, not even bothering to break eye contact with the picture to face Valerie. How could he be okay? How could he _ever_ be okay again? His _family_ was _dead_, his _friends_ were _dead_, the only _teacher_ that _cared_ about his education was _dead_. He would _never_ _be_ _okay_ again.

Valerie pulled Danny into a tight hug from behind. He was intent on staring at the photo and she wasn't sure how he would react to being interrupted.

Not that it was possible to win a staring contest with an inanimate object. She should know; she'd tried it against the poster of a grinning Phantom in her room. She threw a dart at it every time she lost.

_That reminds me_, Valerie thought. _I'm running out of space to throw darts. I got to get another poster later_.

"If there is anything I can do, I'm here for you," Valerie said to Danny. Focus on Danny now. Beat poster of life ruining ghost in staring contests later.

Danny didn't respond immediately, but the offer got him thinking. He had to try and move on. Not to mention the ghosts won't give him a break just because his loved ones died in an explosion of highly combustible condiments. Ghosts were selfish that way.

He couldn't do it by himself though. Not when Sam and Tucker had been at his side from the beginning. He definitely won't be able to do it with sorrow and guilt as his companions.

Danny didn't know those two too well but he was sure he didn't them around.

"Actually," Danny said. Valerie loosened the hug, letting Danny turn around and face her, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Do you think you could meet me later at the park, in a few hours?"

"Sure," Valerie said. "But hey, have you talked to a counselor yet?"

Danny's eyes shifted elsewhere. If he didn't see her face then he wasn't lying to it.

"I was actually thinking of doing that later. Like maybe after we talk." He scratched the back of his head. No way she was going to let him go. It was so obvious he was lying. He was never good at lying.

Valerie drummed her fingers on Danny's shoulders. She didn't quite frown, but it was easy to see she didn't like that idea. Valerie was sure that Danny - having been at the center of everything - needed to see a professional as soon as possible.

_Still_, Valerie thought. _What's a few hours? We'll have our talk and then I'll drag his butt to the nearest counselor. Easy_.

"Sure, Danny," Valerie said. "I'll be there."

A few hours later found Danny showered and cleanly clothed at the park. He still felt some doubt about telling Valerie the truth.

Valerie liked Fenton because he reached out on her time of need but she hated Phantom after Cujo trashed her dad's lab and causing that time of need in the first place. Lets see her try and deal with a bipolar dog that went from puppy to tank every five seconds and see how she likes it.

Trusting Valerie was a huge gamble but there weren't many options available to Danny right now. There was no way he could carry on while keeping his secret.

The arrival of Valerie pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry if you had to wait long," Valerie said. "What did you-"

"Follow me," Danny said before turning and setting a quick pace to a secluded area.

Valerie blinked at the rude act before following. She was a ninth degree black belt so she wasn't worried. Besides, it wasn't like she was in danger from _Danny_ of all people.

Once they reached the hidden grove Danny turned and looked at Valerie with pleading eyes.

"Val," Danny said, "before I tell you - you gotta promise me to hear the whole story - please you can't freak out on me - okay please..."

Valerie grabbed Danny's shoulders.

"Danny, _calm_ _down_!" she shouted. "_Relax_. I swear I won't freak out. We're friends aren't we?" Valerie gave him a smile.

"R-r-right," Danny said, not entirely relaxed. He took a step back. "Well, you know my parents hunt... hunted ghosts." There was a choke at the correction.

Valerie stepped forward and hugged him. "Its okay Danny," she said.

Danny pushed out of the hug. "You don't understand!" he screamed.

Danny stepped away from Valerie. He swept his hand through his hair and took deep breaths to calm himself. Valerie watched her friend freak out. She felt hurt and confused when he broke the hug, and started acting crazy.

_I knew skipping those sessions were a bad idea_, Valerie thought.

"There was an accident with the Ghost Portal," Danny said.

"Wait - what?" Valerie said, having missed some of Danny's words.

"The ah, portal didn't work at first," Danny said, "so I, ah, I went inside and -"

"You did _what_?!" Valerie shouted in surprise and worry. "Why would you.." Her eyes went wide as she recalled his words. She approached Danny and grabbed him by his arms. "You said there was an accident. What happened?"

Danny took hold of Valerie's wrists, surprising her with how strong the grip was. When Valerie let go, Danny stepped away looking like a cornered animal.

"I ah," Danny stammered. "While I was, inside, I sort of, turned it on. I don't really remember much. Just blinding light. And pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Valerie had her hands over her mouth as tears fells.

"There's... more," Danny said.

Valerie widened her eyes to the size of dinner plates at that statement. There was _more_ to that horrible story?

"Please don't freak out, Val," Danny begged. "I could really use a friend right now."

Valerie didn't acknowledge Danny's words. She just kept staring.

Danny took a deep breath. A gust of wind drifted. Danny lifted his arms high and called out, "I'm going ghost!"

Valerie's wide eye almost popped out of her sockets when she saw the bluish-white ring form around Danny.

The ring split and everything changed.

Danny Phantom lowered his arms and waited as Valerie processed what just happened. He could see a mixture of emotions flow on her face.

Then a tsunami swept over them all with the one emotion Danny dreaded.

_Murderous Rage_.

"_You_!" Valerie shouted in a feral growl. In the blink of an eye the ghost hunting suit given to her by Vlad Masters formed into existence. She had a cannon in her hand, and aimed at Danny.

Valerie fired.

Danny just barely got airborne before the spot he was standing in became a crater. As it was the explosion sent him whirling away for a few feet before he recovered.

"Valerie!" Danny said. "Listen to me!"

"You _lied_ to me, ghost! You _used_ me!" Valerie shrieked as she fired wildly.

Danny ducked and dodged the hail of pink blasts as he flew away. The chase went on for miles with Danny pleading to Valerie to listen, but the girl was determined to shoot first and ask questions never.

When Valerie's aim began to get more accurate, Danny realized he had to escape. And not just Valerie, but the town. His secret was blown. There was no place safe for him in Amity Park. Danny concentrated on the teleport ability he had once only once before; when he escaped Tucker's crazy ghost self.

One moment Danny was dodging energy blasts. The next, he vanished.

The disappearance of the ghost boy snapped Valerie out of her rage and the momentum had her pass right through the spot Danny had vanished. Valerie noticed her visor was wet. She reached up and wiped the visor clean. She looked at the wet spots on her gloves in confusion. The sky was clear, so why would she have rain drops on her person?

Then, slowly, her hand began to shake as realization came. They weren't rain drops.

They were _tears_. _Danny's_ tears.

"Oh god," Valerie said with a trembling voice. "What have I done?"

Valerie would end up searching for Danny for days, barely giving thought to anything else.

Valerie would later come to learn that the boy she could have come to love was overtaken by his own rage and self loathing; the first and most personal victim of a monster born from tragedy and betrayal.

* * *

_This is because history is written by the victor._

* * *

"Now do you understand?" a soft voice Observant asked.

"Yes," Clockwork replied. "Danny Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet." He faced his employers. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're the Master of Time, Clockwork," Soft Voice said. "Isn't it obvious?"

Another Observant, one with a deeper voice than the first Observant spoke up next.

"To save the future, Danny Phantom must perish."

* * *

_But Time has no such limitations._

* * *

Blue sky with white clouds greeted the open air market in a far city. Nearby inside a shadowed alley near the market, a small figure hid from wandering eyes. She was a young girl that looked as young as ten to as old as thirteen with ratty black hair, exhausted blue eyes and dirty blue and red clothes.

"You can do this, Dani," she told herself. "All you need is five minutes." Dani eyed the closest stand; an apple stand.

Dani concentrated and turned invisible. Suddenly, dizziness washed over her. She placed a hand on the wall for balance and the other on her head.

Luckily for Dani, it didn't last long.

"Man, my powers are all over the place," Dani said. Noticing she was still invisible, Dani rushed out of the alley towards the stand before the power wore off. The vendor, a teen boy, had his attention on the girl selling melons. Dani smiled. _Too easy_, she thought. She picked two apples and made to put them in her hoodie.

Which would have worked had she not turned visible.

The sudden splash of color made the boy turn to Dani with a start. Noticing the apples in her hands, the teen crossed his arms, and with narrowed eyes he asked, "You were going _pay_ for those right?"

Dani turned sheepish and panicked. She considered turning around and running as far as she could when someone interrupted.

"There you are," a velvety voice drawled. Dani and the vendor turned toward the voice. The man was tall and muscled, dressed in black. He had ponytailed black hair and blue eyes that were more vibrant than Dani's.

"So this is where you ran off to," the man said when he neared them. He frowned as he took in Dani's appearance. "And you got all dirty again. What am I going to do with you?" the man said with an amused shake of his head.

"Sir," the apple vendor called. The man turned to him while the girl stared at the older man. The teen was glad the girl didn't run away, he'd get in trouble if he got shoplifted. _Or stand-lifted_, the boy told himself. "I don't mean to get your relative in trouble-" He really didn't but he figured that the girl being grounded for a week or so was better than him losing his job; no way he was going back to flipping burgers. "But I'm certain she wasn't going to pay for those apples in her hands."

The man gave a thoughtful nod, then looked at Dani.

"Caught stealing," he said with a sly smile as he took out his wallet. "I expected better from you."

Since the moment Dani laid eyes on the stranger, her mind was filled with question. Who was he? Why did he look like her? Would Danny look as push-packed as him when Danny grew up? Would _she_ looked like that when she grew up? What did he mean by expected better? Was he saying that because she shouldn't have stolen, or because she had ghosts powers and therefore should not have been caught? _How did he know she had ghosts powers?_

A hand on Dani's shoulder stopped her thinking. She looked up to see at the giant's blue eyes - so similar to her's yet different. The man held up a bag of apples. Apparently he had paid for the stolen ones and some extra.

"Come on," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

Dani let the man guide the way as she stared at his face. There was something about his presence that made her trust him even though she knew she should be on her guard. What could the reason be? His blue eyes? Maybe because he looked like an adult Danny? It wasn't until they reached a park bench that Dani decided to speak up.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Dani asked. She sat next to the man, far closer than one would considered normal when next to a stranger - especially since the bench could sit them both without problem.

The man took out a apple from the bag and inspected it, giving no indication he heard Dani. He took a bite out of it, taking nearly half of it. When the older Danny look alike ate his apple without once acknowledging Dani, the girl felt insulted. First he helped her, now he ignored her? Danielle/Dani Masters/Phantom would not stand for that!

The fact that Dani was sitting was completely irrelevant.

Dani had just come to the conclusion of smashing the two apples she still had in her hands over the man's hand when the man spoke up.

"Don't even think about it," he said. He still had yet to looked at Dani as he took out another apple.

"Too late for that," Dani said with a grin as she held up her apples.

"Then don't go though with it," the man countered.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Dani said. She stood up on the bench to get some height equality. It was _mostly_ successful. Her voice rose as she spoke, "I have no idea who you are or how you know me or what you want from me! Why shouldn't I smashed these over your head?!"

Ordinarily if something like that was heard in public, people would have gotten curious, and perhaps concerned. However, the majority of the park-goers had shied away from the path that led to their bench as _something_ compelled them to leave the area alone. No one thought anything weird about it and simply felt bad for the father as he dealt with his bratty daughter.

"My name is Neil Wesker," the man said as he finally looked at Dani. The ignorance was done on purpose since now he had even _more_ of Dani's attention besides simple similarity. "What I want..." He glanced to the side for a moment to ensure his Haunting Aura was still at work. He looked at Dani again. "I want to take you into my family - though it'll be just you and me right now."

"Why?" Dani said as she crossed her arms. People didn't simply appear out of nowhere and offer to adopt someone. No sane or stable person anyway.

Then again Dani was simply a few months old. What did she know?

"My benefactor thinks adopting you will make me less of a troublemaker," Neil answered. He had his third apple on his hand, and bounced and caught it in his hand.

Dani watched the apple go up and down. She made to say something when her stomach got fed up with the talking and loudly reminded her it was on empty. Dani saw a smirk form on Neil's face even though his attention was on his bouncing apple. Embarrassed, she sat on the top of the bench, making sure not to fall over. She ate the apple, enjoying the taste.

As Dani ate, she thought of Neil's offer. Should she accept? It was probably better for her to get back to Danny than live with a stranger - even if they did look alike and she felt like she could trust him with her life. Why was she feeling that way anyway?

After swallowing the last bite of her firs apple, Dani asked, "What kind of troublemaker were you?" She began to eat her second and last apple. If she wanted more, she would've have to take them from the bag.

Neil shrugged. "Mostly I just broke things that annoyed me." Such as the hateful _Valerie_ that _betrayed_ him. His _worthless_ humanity that was too _weak_ to protect those that matter most. And the countless humans and ghosts that stood in his way and kept stalling him from _erasing every single trace of his past_.

"That's it?!" Dani asked. She was mid-chew which made her spit some apple. "I would have thought you had done worse."

Neil wiped some of the apple on his shirt. In his younger years he would have said that the shirt was his favorite and that Dani had ruined it, only to surprise her by getting a new shirt identical to the ruined one. But he was a weak naive fool in those days. He would never ruin his image with such immaturity.

"People get attached to the stupidest things," Neil said. Seriously, what were a few damaged or lost limbs compared to the pain of losing everything he cared about?

"So," Dani stalled. "Do you thing it would actually work? Would adopting me really make you a better person?"

Neil chuckled. "Of course not," he said. "Its too late for me. _Ten years too late_." There was a bitter tone at the end.

"However," Neil said in a bright tone, "if I take you in, I won't get tossed back into the small room a bunch of fearful idiots want me to spend the rest of my life in. Not to mention you have no reason to be against this."

"I have every reason to be against this," Dani said, waving an apple threateningly.

"Do you now?" Neil asked as Dani took a bit of her apple. He had an apple of his own. "Then why did you run away from your abusive father?"

Dani choked which made her drop the apple. Neil paused in his chewing. Should he help? _She's a Phantom, she'll be fine_, he decided and focused on his fruit.

True enough, Dani got herself under control.

"_What_?!" Dani shouted, looking at Neil with wide eyes. "How'd you know Vlad was abusive?" There was a touch of fear in her voice. If he knew about Vlad, he might know about everything else.

Neil had half an apple left when he responded, "Because I had the same thoughts in my teen years," he said. "Though my parents weren't abusive - not half the time anyway."

Dani paused in rummaging the bag of apples. There were only four left so she wanted to get at least half. Dani thought that if Neil's parents were abusive, it made sense why he became a troublemaker.

"Look," Neil said. Dani took out two apples from the bag and gave him his attention. Most of it anyway as she started to eat an apple. "Its an unusual request, I get it. Not to mention your worldview got shattered to a million pieces when your father betrayed you, and showed he never cared about you."

A sob broke out from Dani's throat as he said that; just when she was about to take a bite. Not wanting to look weak, Dani looked out to the park and slowly sank her teeth into the apple as she held back the tears.

Neil took out one of the last two apples as Dani tried to calm herself. He ate it quick. When he was done, he placed a hand on Dani's shoulder. Dani looked up. She had managed to drown her sorrow by filling her stomach. Now she simply held her last apple in her lap.

"You probably need some time to think about the offer," Neil said.

"Just a bit," Dani said, averting her eyes and tapping her fingers on the apple.

Neil nodded and gave a small smile that exposed a large canine tooth. His eyes shifted to the side.

It was here that Dani realized that Neil seemed nervous. Now that she thought about it, there was a certain _forcing_ in his actions - like his body was not use to moving the way he wanted to. Dani supposed that as a troublemaker, Neil was more used to using a more threatening body language. It would explain his forced movements. Neil was trying look approachable which was the opposite of what his body usually did.

"Tell you what," Neil said, looking at Dani. "What do you say to getting you some clean clothes and spend some quality father-daughter time your fossil of a father never gave you?"

Dani looked at her clothes. New clothes sounded like heaven - actually, Neil's adoption offer sounded like heaven, but new clothes was a great second.

"What if I say no?" Dani asked. "To everything?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Neil said with a grin. Dani looked surprised. Neil smirked. "I only know what will happen if you say yes." He shrugged. "If you say no, I'll likely find you again in a few days or weeks; probably around the same time you get sick of sleeping on park benches or in filthy alleys."

Dani grimaced. Honestly, saying no did _not_ sound like good idea.

"So," Neil said, standing up. "Do you want to get adopted here and now?" He grinned. "Or do you want that family trip to see how well we connect?" He extended his hand.

Dani looked at the hand in thought. Should she accept the offer of a stranger? Did he even count as a stranger anymore? She knew his name, some of his history; not to mention that sensation deep within her core that whispered, _assured_ her that he was trustworthy. The options for declining the offer were _not_ pretty - maybe she made a mistake flying away dramatically from her cousin Danny; even if it seemed like a cool idea at the time. She could go back to Amity Park, but that would only add to Danny's problems. She wouldn't do that tot him.

Dani took a deep breath and looked up at Neil, at the man who offered her a second chance at having a family.

"I guess a few more hours," Dani said, "wouldn't hurt. Lets go to a circus."

Dani grinned; and accepted Neil's hand.

* * *

_Time is perfect in its record keeping._

* * *

Cheers of "Dash! Dash! Dash!" and "Baxter! Baxter! Baxter!" and "Dive! Dive! Dive!" filled the air as the football star stood atop of a ten feet tall diving platform.

Dash Baxter raised his arms, soaking in the adulation. He bounced twice on the board and jumped off with a double forward flip. The teens broke into cheers at the dive.

Just as Elle Wesker had announced, her Sweet Sixteen party was an outdoor pool event. What she didn't tell them was that the pool was actually a lake that was next door to her mansion.

She also didn't tell them the lake was where Vlad Masters used to stay before her father, Neil Wesker, turned Vlad's mansion into a crater, and then a lake.

The area was divided into different sections: The lake section for swimming and diving. The food court where all the food - meat connoisseur and ultra recycle vegetarian friendly - was prepared by servants. The carnival section that had an assortment of games and challenges. A concert section for dancing, karaoke, and talent shows. And finally, a rest section filled with countless tables and benches for everyone to sit down, eat, and unwind.

It was in the rest section, where Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Grey could be found.

The ever modest Danny wore a white tank top and blue shorts with white trims.

Sam, who never does normal, hid her violet one piece under a black cloak and wore a veiled hat and sunglasses. she was goth, she didn't do _sunlight_.

Tucker wore red trunks and his hat and he had been forbidden from bringing his flotation devices. Oh well, he could still save a damsel in distress and give mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Valerie wore a simple orange one piece and unlike Sam, she didn't mind showing off her curves; then again she actually _had_ curves unlike Sam.

"Oh man," Valerie said. "Elle went all out for her birthday, didn't she?" She was currently eating a cheeseburger with fries and a soda.

Danny stabbed his chili cheese fries and ate a forkful. After he swallowed, he said, "Actually, it was her _dad's_ idea." He sneered at the word _dad_.

"You don't like Neil very much do you?" Valerie asked.

"My feelings for him are similar to the ones you had for my ghost half," Danny said with another stab on his fries.

Valerie paused on her biting. She took her bite and glanced away in guilt.

A piece of lettuce smacked Danny in the face. Valerie and Sam started.

"Way to kill the mood, Danny," Tucker said. He was eating a BLT sandwich - extra B, hold the LT. He ended up with the lettuce and tomato anyway so he set them apart on a plate and didn't give them a second thought.

At least until Tucker decided that lettuce could be used to smack some sense into his idiotic best friend.

"What the heck, Tucker?" Danny demanded after he removed the lettuce and threw it away.

"Why did you compare Valerie to _him_?" Tucker hissed. "They're nothing alike."

Danny grimaced at his mistake. Although only his family and best friends knew the truth concerning him and his dark future, it wasn't a secret that he and Neil despised each other.

And he just compared his relationship - a word he will _never_ _again_ use in regards to him and Neil - with Neil was the same as his and Valerie's before he told her he was Danny Phantom; something she'd been feeling guilty about for a while now.

"Oh gosh, Val," Danny said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Valerie wondered what other possible way could a _shoot first, ask questions never_ relationship be interpreted. Still, Danny felt bad, he obviously didn't mean to hurt her feelings - he was a C student after all - so with that in mind, Valerie decided to have some fun with her former boyfriend.

"Oh?" Valerie said with a smile. Tucker was at her side and Danny was opposite Valerie; this was going to be fun. Valerie leaned forward, getting close to Danny. "How _did_ you mean it?"

Sam had been enjoying an exquisite salad - she only stopped for a second to mourn Tucker's wasted lettuce - but now she was fuming at Valerie's teasing and the success it seemed to have on Danny as the boy was as red as one of her tomato, and averting his eyes while babbling like an idiot.

Sam stabbed a small tomato and popped it in her mouth. She looked away before she decided to stab something - or someone - else.

Tucker noticed her actions and sent a grin her way. The goth glared at him. Tucker flicked his eyes in Danny's direction and bounced his eyebrows. Sam shook her head. Tucker quirked an eyebrow. Sam took a forkful of salad and averted her eyes. Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_Clueless lovebirds the both of them_, Tucker thought. _Maybe I should trap them in a ghost escape proof closet or something. How else am I suppose to win the Amity Park betting pool?_

"Hey guys," a voice called out.

The four teens looked to see a dripping wet Elle approaching. The cousin/twin wore a black sleeveless tube bikini top, and black shorts that had a white crown on the right side and a white DP logo on the left side. Her ponytail was undone so her hair clung to her shoulders. Her front bang which usually defied gravity was flat on the left side of her face like a shadow.

"So this is where you ran off to," Elle said when she reached them. "Enjoying the party?"

Danny smiled at Elle, glad for the distraction from Valerie. Sam kept eating her salad. Valerie smiled at Elle; the smile was for Elle, and her own pride at making Danny blush. Tucker was gawking and had a bit of drool.

"Hey, cuz," Danny said. "Yeah, we're having a great time."

"Some more than others," Elle said as her visible eye slid in Tucker's direction.

Danny noticed so he looked at Tucker and saw him staring at his cousin. He kicked Tucker's leg under the table, making him yelp.

"Dude," Danny said. "Don't stare at my cousin."

Elle shook her head and chuckled. She walked behind Danny and drape herself over him. Danny straightened like he was given an electric shock.

"So," Elle said, looking at Danny with her right half lidded eye. "Is my favorite cousin going to win a carnival prize for the birthday girl?" She pressed herself closer against Danny's back.

Danny blushed all the way to his neck. Tucker crossed his arms, annoyed that girls went after a clueless Danny when a stud like him was available. Valerie felt a bit awkward with the scene. She knew they were close but not that close. Sam ground her teeth in a way dentists would not approve of.

It was bad enough that Sam was crushing on her clueless best friend and he was fixated on a shallow wench; then the gun-toting, ghost hating Valerie entered the picture and actually dated Danny - the fact it was part of an evil ghost's plot didn't matter to either of them - but now that traitorous no good cousin/clone/whatever apparently like Danny too. _Oh heck no!_

"Kind hard to move, Elle," Danny said, trying very, _very_ hard to keep his composure. "Mind letting go?"

Elle nuzzled Danny's cheek with her own. She closed her eyes in contentment. "But I'm so tired from swimming," she said. "I want you to carry me." She half opened her eye and made eye contact with Danny. With a grin, she whispered, "I'm sure a strong hero like you can handle a girl like me."

Danny, overwhelmed by the out of control situation, turned intangible and escaped Elle's clutches. But instead of the expected table face plant, Elle remained upright, hugging air.

"_Okay_!" Danny exclaimed as he slowly walked backwards. "Wow. This sun is killing me! Imma go get some sodas. Over at the food court. Far away from here." He turned and dashed away.

"I'm coming with you!" Tucker said, rushing after Danny. There was no way he was going to stay in that minefield.

"All right," Sam said. "What was all that about?" If she had super strength, her fork would have bent by now. Valerie was also interested in Elle's answer.

Elle straightened, then turned to Sam. Because Elle was standing while Sam sat on the bench, it gave the impression that Elle was looking down at Sam.

"Well, Sam," Elle said. "You can think of that as encouragement."

"Encouragement?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Elle said. She put a hand on the table and leaned toward Sam, who in turn, leaned back. "If you want to end up with Danny, then let him know you're interested, because he won't figure it out himself." She looked to the side. "Honestly how can someone who saves people everyday have such low self esteem?"

Sam blinked at the blinked at the comment. Valerie furrowed her brow.

Elle focused on Sam again. "The thing is, Samantha -" _Sam_ growled. "That between you, me, and Valerie, the one that has the best chance of being Danny's girlfriend is Valerie, especially once they get past their differences."

Sam's eye widened in horror while Valerie gawked.

"After her," Elle said, "there's me." Sam and Valerie looked confused. "Oh, sure," Elle said, "he'll think I'm just teasing or messing with him, but in time... in time, Danny will begin to take me seriously and consider me a possible girlfriend."

"But you're his clone/cousin/whatever twin," Sam spoke up while flailing her arms which made Elle straightened up to avoid a hit. "How can you date him? And why are you in second place anyway, why not me?"

"Quite easily," Elle said. "After all, how many guys are going to be understanding of my situation? Even without that... what guy is going to be brave enough to even _try_ to date me with Neil as my dad?"

Sam snickered at that despite herself. Valerie laughed.

"As for why your third place," Elle said. "Its because you're too close to him." Sam leaned in interest. "Danny sees you as his best friend first, and a girl second."

Sam frowned. Unfortunately for her, it was true.

"Are you really going to make a competition out of getting Danny's affection?" Valerie asked. It seemed wrong to her. Like it devalued Danny.

"Yep," Elle said, clapping her hands together. "_But_, unlike other competitions, neither of us is going to interfere or sabotage the other. After all -"

Elle gave a smile; big and cruel like a shark.

"We're all friends here, aren't we?"

* * *

_Time has neither a beginning or end._

* * *

Later at the party, Elle was dragging Danny by his arm.

"Come on, Danny," Elle said. "You _have_ to dive."

"_No_, I don't," Danny said. They had just reached the ladder for the diving platform. Danny didn't know what the girls had talked about when he ran off earlier but since none of them were visibly injured at least he knew it hadn't turned physical.

In all honesty, Danny wasn't sure who would have won if it had.

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Elle said with a grin. She then showed him a bullhorn. At the same time, multiple screens around the areas changed what they were displaying and showed Elle and Danny in front of the platform ladder.

"Where'd you hide that thing?" Danny said, looking around Elle who only had her swimwear and no place to hide a bullhorn.

Elle got real close and whispered, "Secret."

Elle faced away from Danny and lifted the bullhorn. "Listen up everybody!" she said, catching the attention of everyone in and near the lake section.

Because of this and the screens in the other areas, everyone that could spare attention focused on the birthday girl.

"Who wants to see Danny Fenton dive off the highest platform?!" Elle asked excitedly.

It was so quiet that crickets were heard.

"_Foley_!" Elle bellowed. "Turn off that blasted PDA or I won't help you make those payments!"

Many in the crowd snickered as the crickets stopped. There was a shout of "Tucker is a good boy!" somewhere in the crowd. The crowd broke into laughter.

Elle face palmed and started snickering too. Danny was stifling his laughter.

Once Elle composed herself, she addressed the crowd again.

"Okay," Elle said. "For the sake of Humpty Dumpty making an public appearance for everyone to enjoy, let's try this again, _one more time_." She raised a fist high. "Who wants to see Danny Fenton dive off the highest platform?"

"Dive! Dive! Dive!" cried out the crowd.

Elle put an arm around Danny and pressed against him, making him blush furiously.

"You heard the crowd, Danny!" Elle said. She then with a large grin, whispered in his ear, "Let's give the people what they want."

* * *

_Time does not follow the order it is believed it does._

* * *

"He turns evil," Clockwork noted as he watched Danny study, "because he's under _pressure_ for some test?"

"Fine. Then perhaps its time," he said with a smirk, "for a test of my own."

* * *

Dan Phantom, in his late teens, rested on a rock platform in the Ghost Zone.

"So, a calm voice said, "you're Danny Phantom, the evil ghost everyone has been talking about."

Dan whirled to his feet, fists blazing. The speaker was an old, slender ghost with long beard. He wore a cloak that left his blue face and red eyes visible; most notably the zigzag scar on his left eye. Overall, the ghost didn't appear threatening, not even with the stopwatch topped staff.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dan demanded. The ghost might not _look_ dangerous, but for ghosts that meant nothing. Skulker was the size of a fist and he was involved in the creation of his battle suit. Cujo turned from sweet to savage and back again at the drop of a toy. Then there was Dan himself; no one ever suspected a loser C student of wielding supernatural powers.

If Dan's attitude bothered the ghost, he didn't show it. Instead, he suddenly became a toddler. Dan quirked an eyebrow but didn't drop his guard.

"I am Clockwork," the ghost said with a deeper voice than was expected from a baby. "Master of Time. I've heard a great deal about you."

"So are you here to stop me?" Dan asked. His fists glowed brighter, on the verge of firing.

"There are some that would like that," Clockwork said from behind Dan. Dan spun and fired. and _missed_. Clockwork, now on adult age, floated calmly, apparently unfazed by the sudden attack.

"If you have heard of me," Dan said, another attack at the ready. "Then you know I don't take too kindly to annoyances."

"I'm not here to fight, Danny," Clockwork said, unbothered by the threat. "Only to talk."

Dan narrowed his eyes. Other than changing ages and surprising him from behind - _twice!_ \- the ghost made no hostile moves. Dan let his energy blasts fade. If he got double crossed, he'll simply make sure there wasn't a repeat performance.

"So talk," Dan said. He gave the area a quick check. It was as empty as before but if _Indecisive_ _Age_ over here could show up, then so could less talkative ghosts. Well, less _friendly_ ghosts since his enemies _never_ shut up about wasting him or making him pay for some injury or another. It all blended together after awhile.

"Its not too late to change your ways," Clockwork said simply, turning young. "You won't like the results if you carry on as you are."

"Change my ways," Dan said with a fanged grin; one of which _twinkled_. "I'm doing just fine the way I am thank you very much."

"The future can always be changed," the old ghost said. "'Unless you wish to see everything and everyone you care for destroyed."

The grin on Dan's face changed into a snarl. The growl he made would have chilled the bones of most humans and low level ghosts. Dan narrowed his eyes into slits and gathered energy in his fists.

"A little late for that, old man," Dan said. His tone made it clear that Clockwork had made a mistake. "I _already_ saw everyone I love die. They've _been_ dead for years now."

"I am aware," Clockwork said, perfectly patient in the presence of Dan's growing rage. "And if you continue this path, you will live to see it again."

* * *

_Events may happen simultaneously or they might happen before they were thought they would._

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker huddle together as they get surrounded by Clockworks of different time periods.

"Nowhere to run children," Clockwork said.

Danny glanced at the Time Viewer portal that brought them to this location. He faced the Master of Time.

"Nowhere but the future," Danny declared. He grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew away through the portal.

Clockwork looked smug.

"Then lets see if you have what it takes to face that future."

* * *

"We put the answers to the test in his hands," Clockwork said, "and he made the wrong decision."

He pressed the top of his staff and events appeared on his viewer: Danny fighting a mechanical ghost with two faces. Danny fighting his evil adult self. Danny's loved ones tied to a container on the verge of exploding. The container exploding, witnessed by Danny who cried out in loss and despair.

"His future is sealed." Clockwork grinned.

* * *

_Events in the future may affect events of the past._

* * *

Amity Park had been reduced to decrepit buildings and rubble. This was the sight that had greeted Sam, Danny, and Tucker before being confronted by an unexpected danger.

"Sam and Tucker," an adult Dan said to the immobilized and not dead for some reason teens. "Its been awhile. Ten years to be accurate. So, to what do I owe this little blast from the past?"

Dan's eye widened at seeing a gear medallion with CW hanging on Sam's neck.

"Clockwork," Dan growled. "Meddling again."

* * *

"What are you doing?" teen Dan demanded of Clockwork. The two of them were in the throne room of Pariah's Keep and Clockwork floated in front of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep with the Skeleton Key in his hand and the Crown of Fire in the other.

"The other ghosts have pleaded their case," Clockwork said as he inserted the key. Dan flew at him and fired. And _missed_. "And I have agreed to their demands."

"What demands?!" Dan shouted as he fired. Why was he missing? The ghost wasn't even moving. Come to think of it, he wasn't getting closer to Clockwork either.

"That you be _eliminated_," Clockwork said and turned the key.

And just like that, Pariah Dark, King of all Ghosts, had been set free. This time as a weapon to counter the fallen hero that had bested him once before.

* * *

"You know," Dan said to Sam and Tucker, "if I had an _ounce_ of humanity left in me, this would be a touching little reunion."

Sam and Tucker shared a look of panic.

"But of course," Dan said, "I surrendered my human half, a _long_ time ago."

* * *

"All you wanted," Future Vlad told young Danny, "was for the hurt to go away." Vlad remembered that day quite well: _Danny strapped to a table, gas mask on his face to keep him sedated. _"I honored your wishes." _Ghost Gauntlets held high, claws extended and glowing._ "No more painful human emotions to drag you down."

_Vlad plunged the claws into Danny and pulled. It took a few seconds, but Phantom was ripped out of Danny. Phantom opened his eyes in surprise, only for them to narrow in anger soon after._

"Unfortunately, that freed you to rip the ghost out of me." _Phantom grabbed Vlad and threw him against the wall. Vlad grunted in pain. The gauntlets slipped from his hands and fell on the floor in front of Phantom. Phantom put on the gauntlets, grabbed the dazed Vlad off of the floor and split him in halves. Both sides struck a wall and slumped against it. Phantom let go of the gauntlets and flew inside Plasmius._

"And when my ghost half mixed with yours." _Phantom and Plasmius flickered in forms until it settled as Phantom._ "And my evil half overwhelmed you." _Phantom screamed as cracks appeared of his face and it changed color to a pale blue and his hair shifted into flames._

"What happened to my human self?" Danny asked, not sure if he wanted an answer.

Vlad grimaced and turned away. _Danny huddled against the wall, shadowed by the terrifying new form of his ghost half._

"Some things my boy," Vlad said, "are better left unsaid."

* * *

"It doesn't matter if I can't go back in time or not," Danny told his future self, defiant in his captivity. "I'll never turn into you. _Never_."

"Of course you will," Dan said. A ring of light flashed, and he now looked like his weak fourteen year old human self. "Its only a matter of time."

* * *

"Come to kick an old man when he's down?" Vlad's voice said when his portal activated. There was only one person that would seek him out nowadays.

"Defenseless?" Danny asked. "Old?"

The chair turned, revealing an aged Vlad with a scruffy beard.

"_Whoa_!" Danny said. "What happened to you?"

"I could ask you that same question, my boy," older Vlad said. "Or perhaps I should ask what _hasn't_ happened to you. _Yet_."

* * *

"You're not Danny," Jazz said as she stepped away form the ghost that had been disguised as her littler brother. "That's why the Boomerang wasn't homing in on your ecto signature. _You're not Danny_."

"I was," Dan said, amused at her reaction. "But I grew out of it."

* * *

"Where is he?" Jack demanded. "Where's our son?"

"What have you done to our boy?" Maddie questioned.

Both Fentons held a blaster point blank at the flame headed ghost that had pretended to be their son.

Rather than feel threatened, the ghost _laughed_. He then looked up with a fanged grin.

"I _am_ your boy," Dan said.

* * *

The Fentons, Mansons, and Foleys are trapped in a circus cage.

"I can't believe Danny's the ghost boy," Jack said, "and he never told us. _But we love him_. I wonder why he never saw fit to tell us."

"Gee," Jazz said to her parents. "Let me think."

Jazz then made an impression of Jack, "Come on, Maddie, lets _destroy_ the ghost."

Then one of Maddie. "No Jack, lets _dissect_ the ghost."

Jack again. "I know, lets rip him apart _molecule by molecule_."

In her own voice she said, "You guys are so understanding."

Jack and Maddie lowered their heads in shame.

* * *

"What kind of parents are you anyway?" Dan asked as he flew above the humans he once cared for and now had to eliminate in order to ensure his existence. "The world's leading ghosts _experts_, and you can't even figure out your own _son_ was _half_ _ghost_!"

* * *

"What are you going to do? Waste me?" Danny asked his future self. Even when tied and face to face with a stronger version of him, Danny would not give up easily.

"You don't get it, do you?" Dan asked, holding his younger self one handed. "I'm _still_ here. _I_ still exist. That means _you_, still turn into _me_."

Dan raised his fist and struck Danny. The boy flew and smacked a pole; something that would've broken a human spine.

"I don't have to waste you," Dan said, hovering above Danny. "All I have to do is run out the clock as your _entire life_ falls apart."

* * *

"Don't worry," Danny said to his captive loved ones. "I won't turn into that. Ever. I _promise_."

* * *

"Your time is up, Danny," Dan said as he stood over the floored Danny. Dan's expression was the most serious Danny had seen of the older ghost and by far the most terrifying.

Duplicates of Dan formed around Danny and as one they spoke.

"Its _been_ _up_ for _ten_ _years_."

* * *

"What makes you think you can change my past?" Dan asked a beaten Danny.

"Because I _promised_ my family," Danny replied as he got on his hands and knees.

Dan burst into laughter at the sincerity of the absurd claim. "Oh you are such a child," he mocked. "You _promised_?" he spat. Promises were worthless, useless. After all, Dan owed his existence to a _broken_ promise.

"Yes! I promised!" Danny's shout expelled the green waves of the Ghostly Wail. Dan barely registered the attack before he was slammed by the waves and got sent flying backwards down the street. He ended up digging a trench in the asphalt.

"That power," Dan said, wincing in pain. "Its not possible. I don't get that power until ten years from now."

A battered Danny landed in front of Dan, clutching his ribs.

"I guess the future," Danny said, "isn't as set in stone as you think it is."

Danny took a deep breath and let loose another Ghostly Wail.

* * *

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Danny asked Clockwork as they floated in the frozen time of the Nasty Burger explosion. "All of it, even this part."

"The Observants see time like a parade," Clockwork said. "One sequence of events after another. But I see the parade from above; all the twists and turns it might -" he winked at Danny - "or might not take."

* * *

"We love you, Danny," Jack said after his son saved everyone from Ghostfreak. "Whether you're human, ghost, or something in between." Maddie nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate that guys," Danny said. "More than you guys know. Or will ever remember."

* * *

"You manipulated the boy," the soft voiced Observant said. "You influenced his choice."

"That is a direct violation of Temporal Displacement," the deep voiced Observant said.

"In other words," Soft Voice said.

"_You_ _cheated_!" they both shouted.

"Yes," Clockwork admitted freely. "Yes I cheated. But I assure you, the choice was his own."

"You realize the boy is now your responsibility now?" Soft voice informed.

"As is his evil self, now that he exists outside of time," Deep Voice added.

"Yes," Clockwork said. "Yes, yes I know. But then, I know everything."

* * *

Neil and Dani in a carnival riding a roller coaster.

Holograms of giant monsters battling, and dying in a burst of colors.

Technus using a projector as he explained to Princess Dora the benefits of technology.

Skulker in aerial combat against Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress.

Ember rocking out a concert near Phantom Castle as ghosts chant her name.

Neil, Nick, and Damon inside Axion Labs working on multiple computers. A large screen displays the blueprints for a satellite.

Assorted individuals sit on a round conference table dominated by a logo of a three point crown.

Aragon, chained in his cell, watches as a large shadow rises from his own. It has two arms and no other features except a solid gold right Eye. It lifted up the golden Rod in its hand, and the world turned gold.

Maddie and Neil in a meeting with the deputy mayor as they discuss the formation of the Specter Defense Force.

An incarcerated Box Ghost in an isolated corner of the prison courtyard, lifting weights. He is assisted by Tucker's ghost half.

Ghostwriter roams his library in search of a book. He grins as he finds it: _War of the Ascendancy_. He hurries back to his desk. He gladly hands it to his esteemed guest: the Fright Knight.

* * *

In extreme situations, Danny has convinced his enemies to assist him against a greater threat.

When they were all prisoners in Walker's Jail.

When the Ghost King was freed and the ghosts battled his skeleton army while Danny confronted Pariah Dark.

When they ganged up on Ghostwriter for breaking the Christmas truce.

When they helped in stopping the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone.

And in another timeline, when they worked together to saved the planet from an asteroid by turning it intangible.

Now, with a new threat on the horizon - _Danny, Danielle, and Dan stood together on the street as a large shadow rose in front of them_ \- one unlike anything they have ever faced before, - _there was a golden glove in its right arm; it glowed with red, yellow, and blue energy; the energy of Life, Form, and Fantasy_ \- can Danny form a compromise with his worst and most personal enemy? _The silver glove on the left arm swirled with black, gray, and white energy; the colors of Death, Void, and Logic._

Can a monster be redeemed? Does he even want to be?

_Both arms were raised and the world twisted and churned as the gloves summoned their ancient and absolute powers. The silver glove called forth Death of life, Void to tear apart form, and unyielding Logic to tear fantasy asunder. The gold glove did the opposite; Fantasy made real, the impossible given Form, Life produced from a void._

Can acceptance and hope rise to the occasion?

_The figure howled in laughter as it slammed the gloves together above its head, and the energy swept over the world and beyond, destroying everything that was, and creating all that will be in accordance to its desire._

Or will fear and hatred bring their lives to ruin?

* * *

"If any good came out of this," future Vlad said to young Danny, "its that ten years without ghost powers has given me a chance to see what a fool I've been."

"Dude," said Tucker's voice. "You can't blame yourself for this. Its not your fault."

"Maybe not," Danny said. "But it is my responsibility."

"You've given everyone else in your life a second chance," Clockwork said to Danny. "Why not you?"

"Maybe that's all anybody needs," Danny mused. "A second chance."

* * *

_Only Time will tell, as only Time knows all, for it is eternal, and it is everywhere._

* * *

A/N AAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD DONE!

Family Issues is complete.

I'd like to give thanks to my fans for their support. _**THANK YOU**_.

The next installment is in the works, but its second priority to Real Life, so it might take some time, but do keep an eye out, I _am_ working on it.

Thank you all, be sure to comment, fave, and follow.


End file.
